Hellsing's No-Life Queen
by kittiesama
Summary: Kingdoms fall and burn but Hellsing name will remain throughout the ages: Those from the past can haunt the present as much as the future. Seras has truly become her own, having been taught by Vampiress from Alucard's past she begins the task of becoming the No-Life Queen she was always meant to be. [Updates whenever]
1. Something Old, Something New: Act 1

_The characters will be slightly different as to be expected. Rated T for the time being, this may be changed but due to the subject matter even at the moment, I think this is best. Please remember I don't own Hellsing and the story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased outside of a creative stance), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. With that said I hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **A/N** : This is clearly something that will not fit within the Hellsing Canon [because I want certain people to be in this bloody story, all hail Walter!] and thus should be seen and thought of as fully as an Alter Universe. With that said that is the case with all fanfiction and hopefully this will not turn you away from enjoying the story being told. I will state prior, several deaths do not happen or at least what was believed to be 'dead' wasn't killed. I will try to keep them to their core characters but I suspect that even time changes people [even characters in a story].

There will be large time-skips but I will do my best to give you the readers an idea what happened during those times. This story, after all, needs to expand at the very least 300 years. Also, I should note that there will be other 'types' of vampires. That in this Alucard/Dracula/Vlad is only the 'Ruler/King' of those that are Nosferatu in nature [or have bent the knee]. That said I'm up for people's ideas for other types of vampires, blood sucking, demons ect [though I am not likely to add the sparking kind unless they all die]. As with all my stories, comments, questions, complains and so on are always welcome.

Also while this at the time listed rated as T please keep in mind that Hellsing, in general, is pretty much not safe/proper for younger audiences.

All that said, I hope you enjoy the story as it is played out.

* * *

 **-Hellsing: Act 1-**

* * *

Alucard stared down at the elderly woman, his master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was a frail old woman how old he wasn't truly sure. Regardless, to him, she was more beautiful now than she ever been in his eyes. His eyes drifted towards the red moon before a smirk played across his lips as he raised his hands, his teeth taken on a rather sharklike appearance and then a moment of blackness hit him, a gun ringing throughout Hellsing, followed by an even larger grin as he slowly began to heal from the gunshot to his head. Her eyes sharped as ever, the gun pointed at him as she reached to grab a cigar from her nightstand, putting it between her lips before grabbing the lighter, her arm not shaking. "You're back."

"Yes, my master" he didn't move closer. Simply watching Integra as thought this was a normal and in some ways it was. There had been plenty of times when she had shot him in the head through their years together. The thought of many more pleased him greatly.

Alucard barely noted the new figure that burst through the door, not even bothering to glance in the direction even if he knew it was his fledging, as she whispered the word "Master..." a voice that said it all without him having to peak into her mind. It poured happiness for his return.

Choosing to ignore his fledging as Integra exhaled a cloud of smoke, "It's about damn time." She tossed the lighter back on her nightstand but didn't bother to lower her gun as she shifted in her bed, her legs danging on the ground as she reached into the nightstand drawer. "Guess I should let you know what you missed. At least the major parts" finer details, emotions, those sort of things would not come through with so little blood as she cut herself with her knife, she lowered her gun as he moved forward until he was kneeling in front of her. Alucard knew that she would blow his head open again if he dares take more than she was willing to offer and the small drops of blood did tell him a great deal.

What surprised him the most was that she had married, not just that married but had two children. A boy and a girl, though it seemed slightly confusing and more so when he was positive that her blood still that of a virgin. His eyes flashed red for a moment as she took care to wrap the small cut, there were other things of course. "Children?"

"Yes... Albert, or Al. He is the biologically the son of my late wife." Her eyes soften for just a moment, yes Alucard recalled this, two funerals, one for a woman thought she looked much older due to cancer that had taken her. The thought of cancer echoing in the memory because that's what his master always thought would be the death of her. Years before that though the daughter, so very young. Nobody remained from his time walking these halls, just the image of Seras and her eyes downcasted after each death. The images didn't match up while there was indeed a sadness that lingered, there was also something of peace. A peace that he didn't feel when it came to her wife. There was also the fact that this child seemed to still be in recent memories, Integra's hands running through the girl's hair as she tried to reason with someone over the phone. Watching the child with a much older Albert fighting over the duties he now held.

"He's to be King one day." She laughed for a moment, there was no real happiness in that. As though the boy had been cursed with something more than just the ruling of Britain. "Guess that's what happens when you marry the Queen's daughter." Images of the Queen, even older, she was an old woman when he been here last but now, she seemed even more beautiful clinging to life. People having issues with the thought of Princess marrying a woman, not just any woman but Sir Hellsing. The promise of a child with the blood of the Queen, the rumors about how such an act would even happen. Discussions as the Catholics would not have such a thing, it was a sin against God. The matter coming to settled, the birth of the two children by the wife. DNA, proving that the male twin was of the Queen's true grandchild, the girl being shunned by the Catholics because she was the true child of Hellsing and thus an abomination.

"The other is Ally. Your blood daughter." How it came about he didn't care anymore and apparently it was not deemed important information either.

"Hm, Alison was the heir to Hellsing family name." There was a burning rage, deep under her gaze even though she was no longer focus on him. "Ally is dead, deader than you." She sneered her hands balling into fists before she took a deep breath, calming herself. "But she was right, a Hellsing can't live as a vampire, so the line will die with me at least by blood." There was a spark in her eyes as she stared at Alucard, "Your freedom will still come, not for a few more decades but it will come." She cleared her throat slightly, he could tell talking about these matters were hard on her. An emotional battle that she kept control of tightly. Then speaking the unasked question, "Seras has her soul. By her own choice, she refuses to leave this world unless it's with her brother." The faint smile spread across her features, "He still needs her, more than he needs anyone else. Almost an adult and he needs his sister to hold his hand. Too much like his mother, I'm afraid."

The growl that came from his throat echoed in the room, and she blew a cloud of smoke from her cigar towards him, she knew what he was thinking. That his fledging had a duty, a duty she didn't fulfill while he was away. Yet Integra didn't blame her, never did and never would. "Don't blame her, she wasn't here when the Freaks took the school, she came as quick as she could. Dropped the mission I had given her, that girl, blames herself enough already. Yet Ally, a true Hellsing, she killed the bastard that turned the others into Freaks, took the dagger and shoved it right into his face before taking his blood, breaking herself free from him. When Seras got there, Ally had killed all of them, all on her own. There was not a single vampire or ghoul left. It could have been worse, could have lost both my children in one night. Yet, Al had been home sick that day." She looked off in the distance seeing something that wasn't there, nor was part of her personal memories, just what she was told. "Ally ordered Seras to end the life forced upon her. To take her soul into her. She did as commanded." He could feel the pride that echoed in her voice.

Alucard turned his eyes towards the door, but what he had expected to see standing, waiting for him to speak to her was not there. Integra eyes followed his own and her frown deepened "You came here first didn't you?" Alucard said nothing and she sighed heavily, "She's the only one who had faith in your return, never once doubted it." Her eyes soften as she looked at him, "You are going to regret not seeing her first." She shifted back into her bed pulling the covers over her, "Leave now, servant, I'm tired and I have to report to the Queen later."

There was something tingling in the back of his mind, a memory that was refusing to play, but he knew it was an important one for Integra. Yet, it was apparently not one he needed to know. There was much to think about, must to question. Yet first he had other things to do and he was after all dismissed. He rose from where he knelt, bowing at the waist, "Yes, My master." he said sinking into the floor below.

* * *

A small girl no older than about six appeared from below the floors, right in his path. Alucard had chosen to take a little walk. Not yet ready to return to his chambers when she had appeared. Her blond bob cut hairstyle and icy blue eyes stared up at him, skin that looked like it had been kissed by the sun. A strange thing on what he knew had been a young vampire at the time of her death. Yet that was not what struck him as odd. It was her scent, like a vampire's familiar born of the shadows and the taken of a life's soul she should hold no scent at all, yet she did. One that smelled of witches magic, life, and strange enough blood. One look however and he knew that the scent of life coming from her, was all a lie. It was perhaps closer to say she smelled of the last moments of life right before one took their last breath.

"So you are the one she's been waiting all these years for." There was a hint of disgust that echoing from her, Alucard could indeed see her mother in the glare. This was followed by a small grin of small sharp teeth appeared in tiny rows. "I wonder what you taste like." Alucard's wasn't really surprised by the question, but you would not be able to see that from his expression. Her frown slowly returned "You really are a worthless vampire." His eyes glowed dangerously at the little girl before him but as she leaned backward falling into the shadow like pool around her he slowly released the anger that was tugging at his mind.

"Children... awful little creatures." Add in the fact that this one belonged to Integra that her blood was Hellsing. A child turned vampire, a vampiric Hellsing at that whose soul now belonged to his own fledging. He really couldn't help but be pleased that this one had died so young. ' _However,_ _if she had not been turned... she might have been a fine future master._ ' Vampires were in general very prideful creatures, add in a mix of her Hellsing nature and it could just have grown quickly out of hand ' _Yet she did kill her own sire..._ ' that was rarely heard from a newly turned vampire being able to go again their master. He could only believe it was due to her Hellsing nature and maybe her childlike appearance.

"Yes... we are" Alucard looked up at the little girl, half her body was poking out of the ceiling, eye to eye so to speak in front of him. "However, at least I'm not stupid like you are." He snarled at her which only caused her eyes to roll "My sire was a lot scarier" she said flicking his nose. His eyes flashed but before he could grab ahold of her little neck she had flung herself back up to the ceiling and melted once again into the stone ceiling. Only to appear a little further down the hall hanging once more from the ceiling, "Mean and stupid. Must have been all those years in a musty old box." She wrinkled her nose slightly. There was a moment of sadness that seemed to wash over her features as she seemed to be listening to something off in the distance. Slowly her eyes turned back towards him, looking at him carefully almost in pity really "My name is Alison Hellsing"

"I know." She nodded her head as she looked at him carefully.

"You should get going. Aunt Seras is waiting for you. She really did miss you... I just wish you would have been smarter." With that, she truly faded into the walls her scent shortly following after her.

* * *

Alucard paused at his fledging bedroom door before turning away. He knew without looking she was not there, what he wasn't expecting was her to be in his own chambers. His room without permission, he moved through the door without opening it as she was standing against the wall. "Hello, Master." She said bowing her head as he made his way to the single glass on the table and the bottle of blood wine. Alucard found himself taken in her from behind his frames, the shadow arm of hers was almost flawless in form but he could sense the pain that flickered in her eyes. Something she had to keep under control and for someone who desired to stay so connected to her humanity and human nature he was sure it too pained her on a deeper level. ' _It would be easily corrected when I finally set her free._ ' Not that he planned to do that anytime soon. Now, he had time to make up for, it would be much harder to break her stance of keeping her human nature. Though, he had to admit to himself that he was proud that it had not yet caused her to fall into the pits of insanity where the only response would be her destruction.

"Police Girl..." His fingers trailed the edge of the bottle of blood wine, the touch of coolness telling him that it had been delivered not long ago. "You are within my domain, without permission." His shadows jumped to life wrapping around her frame, small nicks in her flesh that quickly healed. Feeding on within his shadows would give him no memories, but it would allow him to grow stronger. ' _Fearless_ ' She kept perfect control of her reactions. He could sense the slight fear coming from her body but she made no action to move or fight him off, only the slight growl that showcased her displeasure in his actions one he knew came from when one truly grew powerful and sure of themselves. Pride swelled inside of him a grin far too wide for his features appearing as he pulled his shadows back towards him.

Silence filled the room as he slowly lowered himself down upon his throne crossing his legs in front of him, as she shifted slightly so she was standing more in front of him but keeping the small table before them. ' _Well, out with it Police Girl. I don't have all night._ ' He spoke into her mind and he noticed the small smile that played across her features. As if him doing so comforted her and he found himself slowly probing just the edges of her mind only to see the Wild Geese, Pip up and in front of her mind. He frowned at the image of the man standing there with a cigarette in between his lips and wagging a finger at him as if he was being naughty. He pulled back from her mind ' _That Frenchman is still with her._ ' He couldn't hide the distaste of it all. Of all the things to become her familiar that was the one that had appeared. The bond between them must have been stronger than he had truly believed, though he knew that the Frenchman had seemed overly attached to her, he had been sure it wasn't a mutual feeling but perhaps he had been mistaken all along. ' _Well?_ ' His voice laced with annoyance at being bothered in the first place.

Seras stared at him before shifting slightly, nerves were slowly starting to get to her, so she wasn't exactly as fearless as Alucard had first thought. ' _Right... about... umm..._ ' she stumbled over everything in her mind. Alucard could feel the worry and fear as the scent rose from her body. It wasn't that she was scared of him, but whatever it was she about to ask and so he crossed his hands as he leaned back in his chair. He would wait even if he had stated otherwise, it was the least he could do for his fledging. Taken a deep breath she lifted her eyes towards the wine glass and began to trail it the stem. ' _You are my sire, my creator..._ ' she turned the glass over Alucard watched her carefully he knew now exactly what it was she was asking for but he would make her ask regardless, ' _I'm powerless against you because of that Master._ ' There was a slight tone of bitterness in her mental voice.

Alucard could understand this, having been gone for thirty years having tasted a small part of what that freedom would mean but unable to truly reach it because of the state he was in at the time. ' _No she could have taken it even then... but she is a loyal servant, she would never take without permission_.' In the same way, one could be said he was loyal to Integra. Though if he found her weak of mind, she would have found the same fate waiting for her as her uncle. Yet he had been drawn to her regardless and in a way, he cared deeply for his master. "Is that why you waited?" He already knew the answer but asked it all the same.

Seras face shot up towards him, "No!" the look of pain and surprise that he would ever think such a thing clearly written on her face as she grabbed her shadow arm, her emotions slowly flying out of check for a single moment before she took a deep breath and calmed herself. Her shadow arm once more looking like the proper arm. "Of course not, Master." before looking down at her feet.

Alucard showed a mouthful of pointed sharklike teeth as he stared at his Police Girl. Her very actions spoke to him, drew him in, she was on her way of becoming marvelous and it shamed him that he had not been there to see her growth. ' _Even free she will never leave me._ ' That he was certain of, the Draculina was she not like he was to his own Master? Even if he was free from Integra Hellsing, he would remain by her side until her last breath. For she was a woman worth serving, a human unlike so very few in this world. If he had not been gone so long he might have turned her, if that had been allowed of him, to make her a bride had more than once crossed his mind during the years. Now, all he wished to do was remain by her side until the end. "Police Girl, why are you here?" There was a hint of pride in his voice that caused her to once again look at him.

"Master..." Seras chewed her lower lip for a moment before finally focusing on him. "I have held your place here for 30 years. Not once during that time did I doubt you would return. However, during those years, I have grown, without you, master." She closed her eyes taken a deep breath, "I ask now that you release me from these bonds that hold me and allow me to become a true Draculina, so that I may spread my wings." Her eyes narrowed and Alucard could feel the firmness, the demand in her voice "I will not accept no for an answer, Master." His eyes flashed red as an inner rage took over him.

In a flash he had his claws digging into her throat, assuring that no air could be used for her to speak. His mouth unnatural wide but she showed no fear even if he could smell the scent of the fear coming off her. "Have you forgotten your place?"

' _I have forgotten nothing, Master. This was decided long ago, Master._ '

Alucard sneered at her scent it was different, aging even. The thought of a taste was overwhelming but he resisted if only due to the overwhelming voice of the only soul he carried, Schrödinger. ' _Not her! Never her!_ ' The anger of the small child in his mind could tempt him to rip his own head open. Yet he settled, the only thing he was sure of was that he could no longer exist, if Schrödinger did not also. ' _That's right, vampire_ ' the cheer in his voice a childlike love that seemed to flow into him. ' _We do not take from her, not ever again._ ' Alucard pulled away from her flinging the droplets of blood across the room. Which quieted the child within him, to the point he almost forget he was there. Then again the boy was everywhere and nowhere, perhaps even in his death. He tried to search for the boy but he was gone, as though he never was there in the first place. If he didn't feel the slight connection to the boy he would think he was free even of him.

"Very well Seras Victoria" he watched out of the corner of his eyes as she ran her shadow hand across her neck, the anger burning under her glaze and again he felt a moment of pride. "If that is what you desire" he began to undo his sleeve but her eyes darted away.

"Master, I will not drink from you... though I do desire your blood."

Alucard turned to look at her, not that one could tell by looking at him but confusion echoed behind his eyes, hidden by the glasses he wore. Her eyes darted towards the glass and he frowned "Have you not taken from someone other than Pip and the girl Alison?" Again her eyes flickered towards him, the pain that echoed before she closed her eyes tightly her good hand holding her shadow arm once more.

"I have... but... I find... drinking from a man..." the red crept across her face and he found himself chuckling.

It was true Alucard knew that blood and lust went hand in hand. Sometimes blurring the two and being fed upon and doing the feeding could cause things to happen. Even he was not sure if he would be able to handle it with his state at the moment. He had yet to truly feed, he could very well get swept away and that was not something he desired. While it would not be the first time he did take up such relations with his fledglings, it never ended well his so-called brides were nothing more than something to past the time and when he had thought to set them free. Madness seemed to crawl out of their minds, the lack of something to hold onto, due to no longer feeling connected to him. It was possible it would happen with her as well and with bloodlust, would he really care until afterward? ' _No my master would want her dealt with quickly._ ' He knew it was a mistake to focus on only the pain, but it kept his own bloodlust from the scent of his blood from taken control as he used his nails he dug into his wrist slowly watching the blood flow to the surface, slower an thicker than it should be due to the lack of blood. He tilted his wrist allowing it to pour in the upturned glass, once he had filled it about half way he pulled his wrist away, running his tongue across the wound healing it at once. Once again he sat down in his throne and looked at her. ' _Drink the blood, Police Girl._ '

Alucard watched as Seras slowly moved towards the table, her hand still upon her shadow arm as she stared down at the glass before her eyes flickered not towards him but the shadows that lingered around his throne. She smiled softly before taking the hand on her shadow arm and reaching for the glass itself. He watched as she lifted the glass to her lips for just a moment, "Thank you, My Master" Alucard felt a pain in his chest as she turned the glass upwards drinking his blood. Her eyes glowed red as the glass fell from her fingers. One his shadows race forward stopping the glass from hitting the ground and shattering, it was a very old wine glass and he very well could need it in the future.

His own eyes glowed red as the bond was severed, she dropped to her knees holding her shadow arm as blood tears rolled down her cheek. For a single second, he thought about moving towards her, to comfort her but he watched as the Frenchman seemed to appear from behind her shadow, wrapping an arm around her holding her close to him as she silently sobbed. The scent of him reminded him once again of the little girl Alison. Shadows which were not meant to have a smell at all, Pip whispered soft words of comfort to his former fledging as he sat watching. Her arm slowly reformed, shoving the shadows that she controlled back where they truly belonged. He thought once again to brush against her mind but he already knew the likely memories she was seeing as her body repaired and changed itself for the final time all the while he sat, waiting to see if the madness would take root in her mind and to his amazement she slowly rose to her feet. Pip slowly fading back into her shadow as she looked down at the arm that had once been nothing more than an illusion of her shadows a faint smile playing across her features as she turned to look at him.

"Thank you" his eyes widen slightly, he saw the expression in her face, the thought that flickered in her mind to wrap her arms around him, to hug him. However, she didn't and he felt a sadness linger in his soul. Instead, her eyes seemed to wander, they would see better, clearer now than before and they would burn more within the daylight but she would grow used to it. He would be with her to walk her through this new change.

"You are free Police Girl." Seras's eyes slowly turned back towards him and she smiled ever so sweetly at him, so full of innocence even now. ' _Leave now, you have gotten what you wanted._ ' Alucard noticed the look of pain that flash through her eyes before she smiled once more and made her way towards his door. Opening the door he felt her turned once more to look at him but he didn't bother to look at her instead he kept looking in front of him.

"Until we meet again, I bid you farewell, My Master."

Alucard head turned quickly, yet she was gone. His shadows jumped to life, searching for her within the castle, on the grounds of Hellsing. Rising from his throne he stormed towards her chambers, he knew already what he would find when he went through the walls but still he found an inner rage burning inside of him. Her coffin was gone he noticed the wall that had been aged with time, what likely once held photos too were missing. He didn't need to look yet he found himself tearing open the dresser drawers the only thing remaining was the Hellsing uniforms she wore. An animalistic roar echoed as he grabbed the table throwing it against the walls before his shadows began to slash and tear everything that remained into the room. Animal-like claw marks etched into the stone walls, ceiling and floor as if trying to remove the room itself from the face of the earth.

' _ALUCARD, ENOUGH_ ' the voice of his master slammed into his mind as he held his head. The seals on his hand burning as his shadows pulled back, thus leaving him alone among the ruins.

' _She is gone, My Master_ ' If a man can die from a broken heart, then he surely would if he was not already dead.

' _I know..._ ' Alucard felt there was more she was going to say, something added but she never said anything more. Instead, he understood when the scent reached him once more, Alison Hellsing slowly seemed to form from the floor where the door once had been. Her eyes glowing a soft red as another form slowly began to form next to her, one he knew was one of those Wild Geese. His large built, dark skin with black and salt pepper a cigar in between his lips as they both watched him as if waiting for him to lose control over himself once more. He snarled at them and Alison responded in kind. The man placed a hand on her head and Alucard once again began to reach out, searching for his former fledging.

"She's not here stupid." Ally's said crossing her arms, "She's not anywhere near here either." Alucard's eyes flashed red as he looked at her and she grinned slightly, "We remain because she ordered us to protect Mom." She said turning on her heel as she placed her hands behind her head. "You should know familiars do what we are ordered to do."

"They cannot go that far from their owners." They begin to lose their form, their power there were limits.

"But we're not normal are we?" She tilted her head looking back at him, "We're not really familiars... familiars have no souls, and yet we do."

Alucard stared at her form before looking towards the man next to her, he knew exactly what they were. Shades they were somewhere between the Shadow familiars and ghouls. No, perhaps that was not the best way to explain them. Ghouls had no control over their actions, they were mindless. They were different, they were souls of the people killed, much like the men he had sent to fight for him, though they were more ghoul in nature. Bound to him, but he could send them out to battle, to fight, some still carried a part of their souls within them. It made it easier for true battles, that was what a Shade was for the most part. Creatures with minds of their own but still controlled, however, if released and without the full command of their masters they were able to do as they liked. He would have to destroy them.

"We won't hurt Mom" her voice sounded tired "I won't let anyone hurt her, or my brother." Her eyes soften as she stared at him, "How different are we really? When we wanted this, to become this?" She moved across the floor until she stood in front of him, her hand touching his cheek ever so gently "You love my mom, but you weren't here to protect her, Aunt Seras... she knew she couldn't do this alone. We agreed to this, to protect Mom... and to not let her be alone. She might never have doubted your return... but we all did." She sunk into the floor where he stood. "You have no right to destroy what she holds dear. Not anymore."

The man stood staring at Alucard for a long time after Ally had left the room. He said nothing only following him as Alucard got up and return to his own chambers, he sat down upon his throne and stared at the bottle of wine. The man reached over grabbing the bottle and poured him a glass before holding it out to him which Alucard took. "Are you babysitting me?"

"Orders are orders."

"Whose orders?" Alucard didn't know why it was important to him and the man only smiled slightly at him.

"Does it matter?"

Alucard wanted to yell that it did but instead, he looked at his glass of blood wine. "No."


	2. Something Old, Something New: Act 2

**A/N** : _Once again I like to point out the characters may not be correct based on their personalities. There's two 'main' Original Character that will play a larger part in this story [compared to the others that will be brought in]. The first well we're not there yet for that one but they'll show soon enough. The second one is a 'first' of their kind and has a history with Vlad/Dracula/Alucard and other minor characters from the series, they appear at the end as such no names until then! Also, it will be a few more acts most likely before the fall of Hellsing, then some larger time-skipping will come forth._

 _Thank you to Witch of The Sea Sapphire and A french girl for your review of the story and those of you who have favorited or are at least stalking the story thus far. That said all hail the three dead characters brought back to life with the power of fan-fiction! _

* * *

**-Hellsing: Act 2-**

* * *

Walter C Doneaz a man who looked forever in his mid-forties stared out into the night, the manor for that's what it was, stood between Ireland and England, on the Isle of Man, hidden amongst the woodlands. The gardens below always seemed in bloom and he personally knew there was as a large temple that did not fit the landscape. The window itself faced towards Ireland almost as if daring Iscariot Organization. Though that played well into their position here, hidden and yet in plain sight and that perhaps is the sole reason why that vampiress had gifted her this plot of land with it's Manor. Neither of them had questioned how she came out about. Walter however, was sure that it was likely one who had broken her rules and thus forfeit not only his life to the creature who could likely rival that of Alucard himself. ' _No there are other monsters and not all are really monsters either_ ' he chuckled to himself as he looked up at the blood moon. Though he had to admit those who likely could rival him were those who had one common thing between them, they were reborn upon their deaths into the creatures of the night they had become.

Unlike himself who had been created by medical science, all for the hatred he had for the Hellsing family and his desire to be the one to defeat Alucard. He had failed on both accounts, he stared down at the burning five-pointed seal on his hands, much like that of Alucard but still different. Chained now to his Master, but chained willingly all the same. It would not matter how many he changed, they would carry this mark, it would not matter how much of her blood he drank, it would remain. It was only a fitting fate and one that he most welcomed.

' _Walter, I will be returning. For good. Please get everything ready._ '

' _Very well, Miss Victoria_ ' he turned from the bay window and moved towards the writing desk. Pulling out the letters that were to be given. A deep sigh formed before a slight grin played across his features. He did not regret his choices, nor the good Doctor's experiments and while he had been very fond of Sir Integra Hellsing, she reminded him too much like her father. A man, who when he was nothing more than a young boy sent out with fight a war he should not have been forced to fight. A bitterness for the Hellsing family had been born from that man alone as well as his sadistic love for fighting all which ended with the desire to prove himself against the greatest monster of them all. Yet, he had been getting older and his chances in defeating him were lower and so he had been more than happy to betray the Hellsing family, long before little Integra was even a glimmer in her father's eye. There was no light, no hope to be found within the Hellsing Manor and by the time that such a light had appeared. His place had long been signed seal and all on its way to be delivered, the promise they gave him to good to turn down and betrayal was easy when it was first directed at Arthur and Richard Hellsing and a promise of splendid battle. He never planned to get out alive. The hardest part had been the pain he had caused Seras Victoria, that he had found was the hardest thing to live with while he waited. She had a way of wiggling herself into his heart unlike anyone before and he wondered if that had been the reason for Alucard turning her.

His fingers trailed around the edges, a smoothness that one would not expect. "What shall you do without that light now, Alucard?"

When Walter had come across her 22 years ago, it was as if he couldn't die. His body was rejecting him and yet it would not just give up. The experiments had been done in such a rush that his body could not handle it. Mina Harker's DNA the woman who held the spect of Dracula's very being inside of her had been destroyed. At least there was no sign of her body but he should have known, even with the mangled form due to the burns he had not been able to fully get back to looking anywhere near human. Hidden from the world, he had sought a way to die but it seemed, like with Mina he had no choice but to wait for old age to finally take him. Walter had never thought Seras would come crashing down from the sky, chunks of her flesh bitten into and the daylight, nor did he expected to see her so far from the Hellsing Manor. He had noticed that she was losing blood quickly as the creature, leap downward. It had caused him to pause for just a moment he had never seen a Pishacha outside of India and yet here one stood. Deadly creatures, that they were, able to shapeshift, change the locations of where their heart lay within their bodies, and while they ate flesh from anything living, it was souls that drew them in.

It had only taken Walter a second when he heard her scream, biting into her shoulder as she tried to push it away, tried to make that shadow limb of hers disappear. His wires came to life, wires he hadn't used because doing so caused his whole body to scream, to bleed, to reject him but he could not allow anything more to happen to the girl. Besides the way to kill such a creature was to destroy the heart, a heart that could be moved at within second if not less, and what better way to do so then by wires that could cut demon or man into pieces. As the parts rain down around him, not a single splatter of blood landing upon him that she had been watching him. That the warmth of her smile, the relief in seeing him even as he was at that time had all played across her features and she was happy. Happy that even in the state of his body was in, she still held a place for him in her heart.

Walter had gathered her in his arms, pushing down the pain, pushing down the urge to cough more blood from his ever needing body. Not taken in blood had been out of the question, it had only caused him to go mad as he knew it would. However, he could not hold it down and that had been the real problem. He had carried her down into the basement, into the dampness and darkness of an abandoned building. He watched her all through the day, wishing that he could simply take her back to the Hellsing Manor, knowing that within those walls she would heal so much faster. Her breathing had been coming harder and her wounds were hardly healing at all. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her, using his wire to cut his wrist and held her to him so she was forced to drink his blood. Walter had reasoned it had to be better than nothing and he had been right, he watched as those bite marks began to heal and he smiled. However, he had heard her in his mind. ' _That's..._ ' To this day he wasn't sure exactly what she had noticed, how she had even done it for that matter. All he knew was that it seemed she was pulling and pouring his blood back into his body, he then felt something click, a bond forming. His body slowly beginning to right itself and her pulling away. Within her shadow arm, the smallest seed gem. She held it to her chest and called out towards her master.

Now, Walter knew exactly what it was, but at the time, he had been clueless but it was a part of Dracula's essence. Walter still had no idea how she had been able to draw it out of him. Nor why it was for lack of a better word much larger than it should have been. The reason he had been able to stay alive was that Dracula cannot be killed by normal means. He had accepted being a vampire before his body had begun to reject what it was because it was by all means human. A human who was not meant to become a vampire. Walter's figures twitched at the thought of the vampiric woman, the woman who laughed when he had called her a Draculina. Walter turned his eyes towards the bay window looking once more towards the temple that stood in the distance, "I'd say she was mad if I didn't know better."

"Who?" His eyes turned towards the voice of Schrödinger his cat-like ears twitching ever so lightly. While the ageless child no longer wore his former Hitler uniform, it was clear that he did find some sort of comfort in the style. Choosing to wear what Walter would call a play on the Victorian schoolboy uniform. The black shorts had a matching jacket but as normal the child was without the jacket, leaving just the long sleeve white dress shirt, with a red tie. White knee-high stocking and wearing black combat boots completed his look.

Walter's eyes turned back towards the window, the boy was no longer known by that name, not since his so-called _adoption_ he was sure the only reason that it had even been allowed was that vampiress in her temple, Sir Integra, and most of all to give Seras something to hold onto. How Schrödinger had only stated, that Alucard knew who he was now, and because he knew, he too realized himself, that had been almost a decade ago. Exactly eight years, and yet the No-Life King had remained asleep it had been seven years ago since the _adoption._ At the time She had been referring to the boy as Felin because he was a _feline_ and The Captain as Lup because he was a _wolf_. The woman herself stated that she no longer wanted to babysit the troublesome child, but he highly doubted that was the case at all. She simply appeared one day with both Schrödinger and The Captain made it clear, that because Schrödinger was connected to Sir Integra's vampire that the boy belonged there as for The Captain, Schrödinger was very fond of him and it was Seras fault for not killing him properly. Then left without a single word. The answer apparently was to make Seras who by all accounts was younger than both of them, their mother in some sick twisted joke. He never did find out about who the so-called father was only that Miss Victoria was horrified and kept saying that Sir Integra was being mean.

"It's of no importance," Walter cleared his throat before looking at Schrödinger, "Now Felin."

The boy's ears perked up "Say it!" a grin playing across his lips as he jumped onto one of the smaller tables, his legs swinging, "My whole name!"

Walter frown deepened "Just this once and only because you have a job to do." The boy's eyes widen as he leaned forward "Felin Schrödinger Victoria" the boy jump before disappearing and reappearing behind Walter. "Are you quite done now Felin?" His ears fell to his side of his head in a mock pout. "It is a task from Miss Victoria."

"Some Mama is coming home." Walter closed his eyes given a slight nod of his head as the boy grinned "Guess _Papa_ finally came out to play with us again."

Walter raised an eyebrow looking at the young man before him who simply grin, "Come now even with the new name I'm still Schrödinger as you very well know." He said twirling a finger slightly as he looked up at him, "and I'm forever connected to Mr. Vampire." His eyes narrowed at the thought before a large hand fell upon his head causing the boy to look up one of his rare and true smiles playing across his features. "Bruder!" Walter watched the boy disappear only to reappear on the man's left shoulder and an almost cat-like smile on his face as he looked down at him.

"Ah, perfect timing, Lup," Walter said looking at the formal captain. His manner of dress was far different. Walter knew for a fact that the young werewolf, had been experimented on during his time with Millennium to the point he wasn't even sure he could talk. His silver hair now fell down his shoulders, his lower face hidden completely behind a large blue scarf. His arms were bared showing the many marks and scars upon them as he wore a large leather duster vest, that had several pockets inside and outside. The black vest over the white t-shirt and black leather pants that were somehow form-fitting and yet baggy at the same time. He no longer wore the hat but somehow his hair kept his face hidden even when pulled back in the leather band. Walter knew to be wary when he allowed his hair flow freely as long as it was pulled back he was a calm man, truly he became a monster Alucard would have a hard time against, more so seeing as the young wolf had clearly survived not only his heart being destroyed, silver and being burned alive. There was no mark on him minus what Walter could only guess were before whatever was done to him. ' _Such an odd family, isn't it Miss Victoria?'_

Walter stared at the young boy a slight frown on his face. As if unsure if he could trust the child with the task but smile ever so slightly in the end. "First Felin you are to deliver these letters," he said holding out several letters. "Do make sure you deliver them to the correct people." The boy held his hand out and began to flip through them, frowning until he reached the last one where he just sighed heavily.

"Only one of them might be dangerous" he whined. The captain stared at him from the corner of his eye but otherwise made no real expression, not that he tended to do so. Well, he did make more expressions now than he did during his time with Millennium.

"Indeed, Sir Hellsing is not to be taken lightly." His eyes turned upwards towards Lup "This here is the list of things to gather from Miss Victoria's chambers, Felin will drop you off and pick you up. I recommend putting everything inside her coffin. It goes without saying that you must make sure no one knows you are there." The man gave a single nod of his head as his eyes glanced over the list his eyes showing the faintest hint of a smile. "Lastly, Felin," he said turning once to look at the young man, "You are to bring Miss Victoria home, but you must time it perfectly. You must not be seen."

"Okay!" Felin said saluting him before both Lup and himself disappeared.

Walter's eyes trailed back towards the temple in the distance. His slow grin playing across his features "Now, Alucard, you once said that they were both yours. You, my old friend, ended up with indeed the Sir Integra. Your Master, Your Countess. While Your fledging, my master, is an angel born into darkness who will yet become Queen." He chuckled "No worries, I shall keep her safe, I am after all her Angel of Death." He clasped his hands behind his back, "Now, I should make sure everything is perfect for her arrival."

* * *

Integra took a deep breath as she felt eyes on her. "Cat" it was always that boy, though he refused to answer to Schrödinger. Acting as if he didn't hear the name until you were forced to address him as Felin. Though he seemed perfectly happy responding to cat or brat. He also refused to say anything about Alucard while Seras had accepted this as proof that her master would return, she had taken it the other direction, that her servant was lost to them and while she still held some hope. Schrödinger had been the cause of Alucard leaving, he had taken the child's soul into himself and even her order for him to not close his eyes, to not leave her had been useless and the hope she held whenever she saw the brat disappeared. Seeing Schrödinger and seeing no sign of Alucard had been damaging, a part of her had even hated him for not returning sooner, and then the fear that she may not live long enough to see him back, and that scared her more than she was ever willing to admit. The questions that always played in her mind was if he knew himself, why wasn't he where he belonged? If he had been, would her daughter, still be living? Her answer had been torn between not being able to do so and not wanting to do so.

It had been so bad that the damn Cat came to _visit_ her. He had just randomly appeared in front of her to the point her reaction was to shoot, she didn't even realize who she shot at the moment until his body went flying over her desk and then she began to curse about blood over her documents. It didn't take long for him and his blood to vanish, healing or whatever he did from being shot when he appeared hanging off the back of her chair. Schrödinger who all he would state was forever connected to her vampire, didn't know why Alucard who knew himself had not returned. She felt anger and in response, she blew the boys face off once more, she wanted to cry but she would not. In her mind, she understood, as he stood he would no longer be her slave, her monster, her vampire. No, wherever the hell was, he was free from her and the chains that bond him to her. She hated the bastard, and if she saw him again she would blow his brains against the wall. The child once more appeared before her, his finger tipping the teacup ever so lightly not to let any of the liquid inside spill. Integra had simply glared at him, a smile played across his lips and he said he was at least happy that now she seemed to have a bit more faith in his dear _Papa_ before knocking the teacup onto the floor before she could shoot him once more, he was gone. Yet, she had to admit there was some truth to the manner, she could hold onto hope, even if it was just to put a bullet in his skull.

That had been her little pay back a year later, she didn't know why the boy had called Alucard _Papa_ but she had used that anyways. Seras had been horrified by the whole thing but in fairness, she was horrified by many things. A small grin played across her lips as she grabbed her eyeglasses and placed them on. Schrödinger eyes widen slightly as his ears shot straight up. "Oh, what are you thinking about?" He reached forward as if to touch her forehead before she smacked his hand away a pout began to form on his face as he groaned "Arg, so boring!" He threw himself backward onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling as he sulked.

"There will always be time to shoot you later" Integra held her hand out. The knowledge that if he was here, with Alucard awake told her that there would be no change in Seras' plans no matter how much she hoped otherwise. "Give it." The boy eyes narrowed as he lifted his legs into the air, "Now." Integra good eye was starting to twitch again he gave a catlike growl before kicking his legs upwards in such a motion that he was now on his knees glaring at her. Integra felt at the moment she was indeed dealing with a blasted cat that had something it didn't want to share. Every part of Integra's mind was screaming at her to shoot the blasted creature and then take the damn letter he likely had for her but she was holding back, her mind also telling her Seras needed time with her master. "I'm going to count to three..."

"At three will you shoot me?" His ears perked up.

"If I get to three, I'll never shoot you again." Though that would be more of a torment for her than for the kid who had gotten a twisted idea that her shooting him was her way of showing she cared for the little monster. His ears dropped "One." He stuck out his lower lip in a pout much like Integra had seen Seras do many times over the years and when it came to Seras it did work on Integra. "Two." He tried to give his best puppy eye look, but Integra had never been weak against such looks unless it had come from her wife. "Thr-"

Schrödinger jumped up shoving the letter in her face "Here! Please don't hate me! I love you!" He whined. Integra grunted in response as she snatched the letter from him and opened it to see what was inside. It was as she suspected it, a farewell, a promise to leave three people to guard and protect the Hellsing Family, the new number to call her from. Though she pointed out that she wouldn't be able to use it to track her. Yet, if Integra really needed to know she was somewhere between Ireland and England. Not exactly a helpful and far as Integra could see, but it put her a lot closer to Iscariot and to close to Chief Makube even if in a small way the only reason she had her children and her marriage was due to his _help_ in the manner.

Her eyes turned towards Schrödinger "No!" he shot up to his feet just as she was about to open her mouth about standing on her bed. The boy's eyes narrowed in a fit of rage but he disappeared before she had time to ask him what was wrong. Choosing to believe that the boy knew exactly what he was doing. As much as she was unwillingly to say it Schrödinger was rather clever and his information tended to be right on if you could convince him to actually do what you wanted and not get distracted in the process.

' _Just like a damn cat._ ' Turning back to the letter in her hands she smiled softly as true Seras had promised to visit when _he_ was away. ' _So you are going to run away... oh Police Girl that won't do you much good. You'll have to face him sooner or later._ ' Telling her to remember the promise between them even though they made it official by making a contract in the end. Seras kept telling Integra that she trusted her Master's master. That they were family, that you trust family, even when they hurt you. You trust that in the end, they'll do the right thing. Still, she wanted to make sure that no one would fight the manner, so everything had to be done legally. At the time of her passing, Seras would inherit all that research, all the books, and data dealing with vampires, demons, and monsters.

Integra pulled out a cigar knowing that tonight she wouldn't get nearly as much sleep, that there would be no pretending that everything was just alright. Then a small grin began to play, "I wonder how you'll deal with my son Alucard." her eyes drifted once more towards the letter, once again reading the words within. ' _That boy happens to be in love with your Draculina, he has been since he was old enough to walk._ '

Then what Integra had been waiting for all along, the painful howling of her monster. Letting out a cloud of smoke she sighed, ' _But perhaps his pain doesn't compare to yours at the moment..._ ' she closed her eyes reaching out through their link, it took a few tries before she could break through the barrier between them. ' _ALUCARD, ENOUGH!_ ' She felt nothing, there was no barrier, nothing holding her back from him short of physical distance between them. There was also no way to know what he was feeling or thinking, where a moment ago she had an idea.

' _She is gone, My Master_ ' The pain in those five words echoed inside of her mind.

' _I know..._ ' Her eyes fell towards the letter in her hand, she could say more. Could go against her wishes, tell him the reason why she was leaving them. However, what good would that do? So she said nothing, there was no way she could ease his pain until he could admit to why it hurt him so much. Her eyes turned towards the shadows for a moment.

"Are one of you here?" A small chuckle echoed in the room as an older gentleman with a bucket hat on his head. Shifted the glasses further up his nose as he looked at her.

A grin as he took off his bucket hat holding it to his chest, "Of course Sir Hellsing, just as the Misses has ordered." He said standing up in full height as he placed his hat back onto his head. It took her a moment to recall his name was Mick, he had died in combat, she leaned back trying to recall exactly how long ago it was, yet so many of them had died. Most of them were forever lost, but it seemed many of them desired to stay with their Police Girl, more so when they saw Pip was with her.

Integra mentally sighed, her fingers itching to light another cigar, with Alucard hurting and doing who knows what. Seras leaving and her location unknown to her, the fact she had to speak with the Queen. She pinched the bridge of her nose, the Queen would want to see Alucard soon, yet would he be able to handle seeing her with the state his mind was in? Even if he seemed calmed now, that could only last so long. 'He needs a mission' she opened her eyes to stare at the man in front of her, "Who else remained behind?"

"Frank and your daughter, Sir Hellsing." Integra nodded her head slightly "Is that all, ma'am?"

"Do you know where she is?" Integra doubted the man would tell her and the grin on his face made it clear that he did hold the answers she sought. He placed a finger to his lips and faded into the shadows, leaving her once again alone with her thoughts and the start of a headache.

* * *

Seras stared out the bay windows. Everything seemed so much brighter, she sighed heavily as she lowered her head looking downwards from the Manor into the gardens below. ' _I'll have to speak with her soon._ ' She sighed softly as she rested her hands against the glass, it would protect her a bit from the suns rays but not enough, maybe when she was older and able to handle the sun more like her Master. Seras shook her head, Alucard was no longer her master, he was her sire, her creator, but not her master. Seras responded with a hum at the knock on the door, she knew it was Walter, the connection between them seemed ever stronger than prior, as if before it was hampered because of her own master even if he wasn't around. She felt his eyes on her she knew that he had been worried, the three men in her life were worried about her. As much as she cared for Walter, Felin and Lup they were not the ones she clung so hard onto.

"Miss Victoria..." she turned her eyes towards him, as he set the bucket of ice on the table, she could smell the blood pack that laid within but it did not stir her hunger or desire for what it promised. "If I may be so forward as to say, you must get yourself together." Seras smiled softly at him before looking back towards the bay window again. "If he could not see you before, he will see you now." She turned her head back towards him surprise written on her face and he smiled kindly at her.

"Thank you, Walter..." Whatever else Seras was about to tell him was forgotten when Felin appeared out of nowhere his arms wrapping around her waist as he snuggled into her chest. Seras gave a small yelp in surprise but slowly began to run her fingers through his hair and tried to hide the amusement on her face as the boy began to purr. "Felin Schrödinger Victoria" she tried to sound stern but it was failing awfully with the fact she was basically petting the boy at the same time, "How many times do I need to tell you not to just surprise me like that?"

The boy grinned as he snuggled himself further into her chest his purring growing only louder. "But I missed you." That had been the first words he had spoke to her once she had met him again, or more correctly been surprised by him when visiting, the Vampiress. The woman had stated when she had been slightly freaking out over the accident that Schrödinger likely was responding in part due to Alucard's own lingering emotions, that in response that child had simply adapted them into being his own. It bothered Seras at first but she began to believe differently, Schrödinger or perhaps it was more that Felin, was his own person. The affection if any that her sire felt for her was likely due to the master and fledging link between them. She lowered her chin so it rested on top of the boy's head, trying once again not to let the pain wrap around her mind and hold tight. The boy's ears twitched slightly as Walter stood watching, Seras knew he was sensing something either from herself or Alucard. His face nuzzling once again into her chest as she felt how tense he was. She hummed softly trying to relax the young man who arms only seemed to tighten more around her waist.

Seras knew that Felin was different than Lup, Felin while older than Seras was in many ways still a child. Lup had a boyish charm to him, at least when he allowed himself to show more of emotions. The years with being under control, not having any real choice but to obey the orders given to him. Reminded her of Alucard with Hellsing. Not that she thought he minded Integra but he rarely ever spoke about any of his former masters. It was almost a forbidden topic that was never actually forbidden outright but one she could tell was not up for discussion. Not that many things were ever opened for discussion. However, the Captain had been saved it seemed in a twisted way, he had spent years at vampiress' side only to be told to basically leave the place that had become his home and that had resulted in a very twisted adoption of sorts. Integra she was sure just didn't want to the task of being the caretaker of two more monsters, and Seras had noted the pain look in her eye the first couple of years whenever either of them was around. It had taken Seras less time to send them to stay here, with Walter, in the Manor that was being built as a home for them.

"Where is Lup?" the boy in her arms ears twitched and he groaned slightly against her chest before lifting his head to look up at her.

 _"_ Bruder is with _Her_ again." The annoyance in his voice was clear, yet Seras knew that he didn't seem to actually dislike the vampires. It was more of a jealousy that there was someone who seemed even more connected to The Captain than himself, something that Seras herself firmly believed had more to do with their past together than anything. Though from what she could recall before he returned, Schrödinger had a twisted worldview but seemed to be extremely fond of The Captain, seeing as the first person Schrödinger went looking for was him.

"You know he cares a great deal for you." Seras' eyes darted towards Walter clearly begging the older man for help. Even if she was nearly 50 years of age now, there was still a huge difference between them. Felin might look like a child, a boy just reaching his teen years. Yet he was still over 100 years of age, and older if you counted the time he was lost. Then there was Lup, the man himself was almost twice the age of Felin and he had stated he wasn't even sure how old he really was as he could not remember much of his past before he was with Millennium. For the longest time, it had bothered her Sir Integra twisted way of handling things that she didn't want to be bothered with. Integra had pointed out that she trusted her to handle the matter, as their mother and assure they stayed out of trouble. It was her talk with the Vampiress that had some connection to her sire that had caused her mind to ease about it, she had pointed out that her own _daughter_ was actually her _granddaughter_ and when she had taken into account that the Vampiress herself looked to be a teenager and her daughter a little younger than Felin, she accepted that perhaps it wouldn't be such a hassle when it came to the world they lived in. None of them were human, so human laws didn't need to apply.

Walter cleared his throat, causing the young body to lower his ears flat against his head. "It's time for Miss Victoria, to rest. While she has just been freed from her Sire's influence, she is still a young vampiress." The boy snuggled further into her chest.

"I don't want to go..." he mumbled into her chest, she ran her hand through her hair softly.

"I'll see you in the morning..."

Walter opened the door, "Come now, let us not trouble Miss Victoria, a young woman needs there beauty rest." He gave a small sigh, "Besides, Lup would be very disappointed if he learned that she was not fully rested." He tilted his head slightly as if what he was saying was nothing more than thinking out loud, "Werewolves tend to be rather protective over..." he chuckled softly as the young boy seemed to take vanish once more from where he been, even as Seras caught herself from the sudden disappearance. She frowned softly before sighing.

"Thank you, Walter"

"Of course," he said with a bow of his waist, "If there is anything else you need please do call me." Seras turned once more towards the window before pulling the thick currants shutting out the sunlight. Sitting on the edge of her bed she stared down at the coffin she held a hand to her chest it had been Alucard's orders for her to sleep in there. Even with her fear of small spaces still firmly in place, it never did get any easier and she had assured that she slept within as long as she was granted the bed. Now she wasn't so sure she wanted to listen to his words, she drank her blood. She was free from those bonds and commands and she had hoped that the lingering feeling she felt for him would soon fade as well. Popping open the lid to the coffin she sighed knowing even if she was free from being told what to do, she wouldn't disobey him in this. ' _I won't be able to ever really say no to him will I?_ '

* * *

A woman of Japanese descent sat on the steps leading upwards towards a temple. Her hands were folded under her chin as her long black hair flowed freely around her, there was nothing unnatural about the way her hair moved, there was no hint of shadows of death around her. Even though she was white as snow, there was a light flush to her that made her look very much alive and not one of the undead that stalked the night. Her silver eyes were the most striking part of her thought and gave any true hint to her unnatural being if you didn't pay any attention to the four fangs, two on either side as she spoke to the large white wolf that stood before her, though the only one actually speaking was the woman herself. "So, he's returned?" She tilted her head ever so slightly, "Are you sure about that Lup?" A single nod of his head and she sighed softly. "I'm happy..." her voice trailed off for a moment though it was clear there was a tone of worry in her voice. Still, she held out her hands towards him before wincing slightly at the sun that was rising.

An older man, came down the steps, a large open umbrella in his hand as he held it over her form. It was clear that while the sun caused her pain, it did nothing more than cause smoke to form and what looked like a nasty sunburn to appear. Yet, only wear the sun itself touched, she stared down at her hands. "Of all the things I can do... fire is the element blessed upon me and yet the sun which is seen as the very symbol of fire my skin cannot bear to be within." The wolf moved forward his tongue running along her burn hands until the burns disappeared and she buried her face into his neck fur, careful to not allow the light to touch her a second time.

"Lady Himiko, I do believe it is time for you to go inside." The elder man said, "As the Varcolac we are sworn to protect you. We could not face your elder brother if we were to allow something as simple as the sun to harm you further." His eyes fell upon the large white wolf "Surely a Varcolac even without his memories and pack understands this notion." The frown on the elder man's eyes said that even if he didn't he best learn it quick.

The wolf that she was holding began to shift back into a man, he gave a small nod of his head but she didn't seem to care about moving from where she sat on the steps at all. Even as Lup pulled away from her she simply huffed as a small child would as she placed her hands under her chin again. "I don't want too, I'm the Alitos Queen, a Vampiress born of Yōkai. She leaned back looking at him slightly, "Besides Elder brother is dead... and soon I will be one to follow." There was a pain in her voice still she finally stood up and looked back at Lup her eyes soften greatly as she stared at him, her hand reaching forward stopping just outside of the reach of the shadow, he leaned forward nuzzling into her hand.

"We have other business to attend to... go home and keep an eye on Felin" her eyes turned away from him slightly. "He must not be allowed to forget himself ever again." There was a darkness in her voice as her eyes began to turn pitch black. He reached forward pulling her to him as he nuzzled her neck once more and she closed her eyes tightly. "I cannot lose him again..." she had faith but she also knew that even if he did return, he might not be the same. She would have to see for herself.

* * *

 **A/N** : Himiko is a historical figure that people have spent a great deal trying to figure out exactly who she was. I am taken a historical figure of sorts and transforming her into this. Himiko will be playing a tight relationship but it will not be a romantic one. More on her in the next part because the two will be seeing each other soon.

That said, history is full of 'vampires' and 'vampiric' like creatures. I will be blending real mythology with my own in this fanfic. To put it simply, vampires in this fanfic are anything that takes something from the living [flesh, blood, energy, ect.]


	3. Something Old, Something New: Act 3

**A/N:** _This part tells a bit more about Himiko, Iyo,_ _Burebista_ _and Alucard's connection/past. I have written most of the background starting from Himiko's creation and her being found by Burebista. Meeting Alucard and their past together [some parts are further along than others]. If its something that would interested people I can also share that story as a prelude to this one. It will likely hold more information than what one would find here about the history but shouldn't be too hard to get an idea throughout this story. Just need to know if that would be something interesting to anyone besides myself._

 _That said this chapter may not be up to everyone's liking as it's not centered so much around Alucard or Seras but well they are what's bridging my ideology with the Hellsing world. It is a bit longer because there was more information that needed to be added compared to the other two and I just didn't know how to break it up._

 _That said, I hope you enjoy this update and again thank you Bruja De El Mar Zafiro/Witch Of The Sea Sapphire for their wonderful review and I'm glad you are enjoying the story thus far n.n_

* * *

 **-Hellsing -** **Something Old, Something New** **: Act 3-**

* * *

Alucard sat in his throne, the sun he knew without a doubt was still up not that it would bother him. It had been a week, a week since his return and while he was far old enough to withstand the sun, he now had one small understanding. He was weaker now than he was before as if something was draining his power and he wasn't sure if it was the seals, the sun, time being lost in the nothingness of his own mind, or something else. His mind reached out for the one soul that still remained in his body and could not find him. No instead he met with a large man, one that shouldn't be there at all. ' _So you survived?_ '

"I'm not really one of your souls or lack of them." He chuckled as he put his hands into a pair of bagging blue jeans and a silk dress shirt. If it wasn't for the facial hair he would have reminded Alucard of one of his Master's romance novels. The man spoke of the wild, the woods and most of all Alucard knew he was dangerous, perhaps even worth killing. " _I_ am not trapped inside your head, little brother." The man said simply at his fanged smiled. "You were being starved, It's reasonable to think you absorbed me with the rest of the lot." He chuckled at the thought, "Who are we joking I've been dead twice over."

' _Hm_ ,' It would explain a few things. He did look like someone from his past, back when he was free, back when he had brides who had needed him. Wanted him, wouldn't have betrayed him like... He shoved her away not wanting to think about her.

"I did tell you, so did she." He spoke with a knowledge he shouldn't have and he realized then that this man was indeed the same one who had stepped inside his castle, scared his brides and his servants. Fear, that had shimmered down all their spines but not his. He pushed the old memory to the surface again, recalled that the man had smelled of a wolf, one of the few creatures that could easily kill a vampire and death. A dead wolf, that shouldn't have gotten up in the first place was standing before him, then and now. He recalled seeing him once before and there was a buzz in his head telling him he was forgetting another time but he pushed it down. The images of blue fire over waters, of the Alithos Queen crying out for the one dead.

' _You are dead_ '

"No more than you are."

' _You left her._ '

"I did."

' _You hurt her._ '

"And _you_ made her into a science project" he growled back, his eyes flashing like gold before he shook his head slightly as if trying to shake the anger off of him.

' _You_ allowed it.'

"It was her desire. I never could tell her no and she would have done it so regardless. Your happiness... right I forget you don't _do_ human emotions." He rolled his eyes slightly at the thought.

Alucard did in some ways. He got a thrill out of killing, the pain and pleasure response echoed across his mind. He could recall a time where his own pain did not equal pleasure but that was before he became the Hellsing's _pet_. ' _Why are you here?_ ' However, sometimes it crossed his mind that it was the freedom of not being stuck inside this place, in this prison that allowed him to take far more pleasure in taking their hope and joy from them in the thought that they were willing, that he had died before completely throwing them into a world of despair right next to him. Over time, it just became a habit, insanity echoing in his mind, insanity washing over him may be due to all the voices that once were in his head. However, he always was very good at what he did even when he was human.

"I thought you might be a bit lonely, the kid is off doing whatever. You don't have all those chatty folk talking your ear off." He leaned back some a grin playing across his lips "and you won't for a while. There is no telling what will happen if you take another soul in."

' _Leave me._ ' and the man laughed.

"For now, little brother. For now."

Alucard felt the silence once again wash over him, how people lived with such silence he didn't know. It did seem lonely feeling, he leaned back in his throne his eyes noticing the shadow of a man once more, "Still watching me."

"I was told to make sure you drink." He said simply as he poured another glass of blood wine for him. Alucard raised his eyebrow as he stared at him.

"Am I a child?" There was a slight humor echoing around the anger.

"Personally? I think so." He said holding it out for him, "However, I got orders."

"Whose?"

The man chuckled again, "Does it matter?" Alucard hated to admit it but the man would have been one of those souls he wouldn't have minded to take into himself. He remained silent for a moment before reaching up and taken the glass, no memories in this blood, there is no freshness, nothing to echo in his head and he hated it. Perhaps, whoever knew that this would be the outcome, was worried. How much did his Master know? How much did his former fledging know?

"Whose orders do you follow?"

"Sir Hellsing, The Boss Lady, Captains" he shrugged his shoulder slightly, "And there could be times when I follow yours."

"Someone you think of as a child?" A grin began to form "How astonishing, to have so many masters."

"You didn't ask who my master was. Now drink your wine like a good boy." He chuckled as he dropped into the shadows of the walls but Alucard could still smell him, he knew he was still watching him. He turned the red liquid in his glass for a moment allowing more memories to echo into his mind. Perhaps for once he really would fall into a pit of insanity and one marvelous would that be? His downfall; the loss of sanity in a monster already thought to be insane.

* * *

Walter had found himself restless, he was unsure why. It happened from time to time as he moved towards the bay window looking out towards the Temple he tried to relax his mind. He did not desire to disturbed Seras due to the uneasiness he sometimes felt. In many ways, he was drawn towards the Temple or more correctly, he was drawn to that Vampiress that laid within that Temple. His eyes narrowed towards the seals, wondering not for the first time if she had done something, something that made his drawn towards it before mentally shaking his head from the thoughts. Her abilities were remarkable but she had proven herself to be rather fond of his Sire. The child vampire had informed him it was because of Seras master, Alucard and that in the past she had been fond of some of his other childer, though pointed out that she tended to have a distaste for the brides, minus truly one. He had wanted to ask more about this one but felt it was not his place and even now it wasn't. No, in the end, he was sure what drew him towards the vampiress was her abilities and now that he knew better that she was not like them, he felt far more confused by the matter at hand when it came to dealing with that woman. So like so many times he found himself staring off into the distance trying to figure out the puzzle because he could not be sure if she was true could become a danger or not. ' _She does seem quite weak_ ' again he looked at his hands ' _but the skills..._ ' from what he recalled even Abraham Van Hellsing who was known for these arts had trouble with the sealing, though perhaps that was simply because of who and what he was sealing. The oldest living vampire. ' _No that's not exactly right either._ ' They had barely scratched the surface of those who were far more... _human_ in nature.

Their records stated that only two races that were capable of reasonable thought. The first was the Strigoi, which could be either human or the dead all it meant was those with supernatural abilities, this meant it included things like witches and vampires. He was leaning towards the Vampiress being one of these Strigoi. It is believed that the Strigoi led to the creation of the Nosferatu vampire. That Walter was more likely to believe in, if the dead returned and realized that by drinking blood they could gain more power, then it was within reason that in time one would begin to develop into what the world now knew as the Nosferatu vampire, with the leader and first one being Count Dracula himself. It was this reason that Abraham Van Hellsing records stated they were the only ones who had higher reasoning abilities, though as he stated in those records, they were monsters who while had the ability to reason chose not to do so.

Taken a deep breath Walter tried to relax his mind, feeling Seras stir from her rest, it was far too early for her and he knew that the bond between a sire and a childe was a strong one and that she was likely picking up on his emotions. He smiled some at that thought, Alucard had always said that vampires were above emotions, the Hellsing family made it clear that minus being prideful creatures with short tempers they did not have the emotions that humans held. Though he had seen for himself that this was not exactly true, they were not above emotions, they just controlled them better. Besides he was certain that no one in the Hellsing bloodline had ever spoken to a vampire without it being an order or demand for information. Seras Victoria had thrown even Sir Integra whole belief system out of whack until she seemed to find the idea it was because she was nothing more than a Fledging, not a true Nosferatu. Something that was only applied more with the help of Alucard always berating the young vampiress for allowing herself to be emotional. ' _Above emotions..._ ' he chuckled softly finally understanding exactly what he meant by that, they could not allow their emotions to get the better of them. Vampires, in general, would kill each other to gain their souls and thus the power, it was one way for a younger vampire to become more powerful. Vampires also had no issue using a vampire's weakness against them. It was why so many times a fledging was killed because of the bond and link shared between the master and fledging vampire.

Walter narrowed his eyes as he stared out that window, something had broken him from his thoughts and it wasn't Miss Victoria slipping into the room her arms holding herself. Not that he expected anything less from her, she had become much stronger over the years without Alucard but still held this innocence to her. "Something is wrong..."

Walter gave a single nod of his head, "Yes Miss Victoria." His eyes never leaving the sight of the temple that they were now both staring at. Something was indeed wrong, "If I might be so bold." He saw from the corner of her eye a small nod as she ran her hands up and down her arms as if suddenly cold. Something, he knew was not truly possible, they didn't feel the cold in the same way as humans and other living creatures did. "I believe it is safe to say that the so-called Switzerland of the Supernatural world is being attacked."

He watched as Seras gasped softly, a hand covering her mouth before her eyes darted towards the window. "Who would dare?" She whispered so softly that if he hadn't had his vampiric hearing he wouldn't have heard her at all.

Walter knew she couldn't deny it either though, while younger than him by several decades she still could pick up the bloodthirsty energy that was wrapping around the very edges around them. The real issue was that this land while now Seras was still on the very edge of the Temple's boundaries. It was rather well known since she bought land here, there had been no vampire attacks, no hints of ghouls to draw attention to them. If nothing else, the vampiress who laid within that temple was a very efficient ruler. Which, did bring to question who would dare attempt to attack someone of her nature, not even Hellsing could complain about how she handled things on her own lands. Monsters or not, soulless creatures or not, no human lives within her lands boundaries were preyed upon. "That Miss Victoria is a very good question."

Seras moved towards the window, her hand touching it and within mere seconds the windows in the manor all shattered, as if they were hit by an earthquake framed pictures crashed to the floor, furniture was thrown backward from the unseen blast and with them both vampires found themselves being thrown around. The worse was the feeling of the sun that was quickly draining his powers from him. Even though he had been a vampire for nearly 22 years under his Mistress, he barely could withstand the sun and he knew that the only reason Seras herself was able to do so was due to the man who had turned her. Though even she was greatly weakened from such actions. Walter found himself flying across the room once the aftershock from whatever had hit the Temple allowed him and threw back the curtains blocking out the sun. His skin felt raw but he had to worry more about his Mistress before he could bother himself. Besides he had spent 8 years living in pure pain, a little sunburn was nothing.

"Did Himiko's..." she was pulling out small bits of glass from her legs and the scent of her blood was almost overwhelming for one who had also been harmed. Though Seras dislike of drinking blood from the source, rather vampire or human seemed to keep her own desire to feed in check. How she had such control for one still so young, had amazed not only Alucard but himself as a vampire hunter. What was keeping him in control was the fact the seals on his hands were burning, preventing him from acting the way his instincts were demanding of him. Another reason to be pleased with his seals, at least when it came to Seras. Leaning over he held her stand, taken note of her ruined pajamas, well they would have been easy enough to clean if they didn't have tears in them from the broken glass. Not that she seemed to notice just yet, the worry on her face, the way her tongue was slowly lapping up her own blood helping to heal the deeper gashes, her smaller cuts already healing perfectly fine on there own if not slower than Alucard and did he dare say himself.

' _She is still not drinking her blood like she should... though honestly, it's a miracle to get her to drink more than one bag a day._ ' Seras had done much better over the years but it was clear the girl still was not all that fond of her true nature of requiring blood to survive, at least she did go through at least one bag or near one bag a day unless seriously wounded. She did not starve herself but she took only what she needed, no more and no less to survive. What Walter saw almost as a vampiric diet of all things. He would have to address that matter yet again, right now they had more important things to do. "Yes Miss Victoria, it does seem that the Vampiress barriers have been breached. We have felt the aftershocks."

"That means... it's likely worse there..." he placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from darting towards the Temple which he was sure was her plan upon hearing that indeed the barriers had come down by force, that the temple itself was being attacked and most of all that her vampiric friend was likely endangered.

Though he doubted she would be easily killed with the skill set she had. Seras was more prone to act with her emotions over her logical side of her brain. It was times like this he did truly wish that Alucard and even Sir Integra were around to keep her on the straight and narrow. ' _Though that simply means it's my job for the time being._ ' The worry on her face washed with confusion as to why she was being stopped caused a faint smile to appear on his features, "While I understand your desire to aid the vampiress, might I recommend instead perhaps sending those who can withstand the sun without it dampening one's capabilities." His eyes darted towards the door, that was barely hanging in place now as the Captain appeared, his eyes darting around the room for a moment before finally settling on Seras. "Perhaps someone like Lup." He noticed the slight paleness on her features, the worry that etched her features for a moment before giving a small nod. "We can hold out once the sun is not so high Miss Victoria." Again a single nod of her head before she looked towards Lup her eyes darting around carefully for a moment.

"Where is Felin?"

Lup tilted his head slightly before nodding towards the window, Seras turned her head towards the window. It was clear to him that Seras didn't like the idea of invading someone's mind but he himself had no issues in this. The biggest problem was that the Captain's mind was a steel trap, if he didn't want someone in there, they wouldn't get inside. So he simply knocked and watched as the Captain's eyes turned towards him,

' _Gone after Himiko_ '

Walter placed his hands behind his back, there was no reason for the boy to go after Himiko unless he was doing it for the Captain. He mentally disregarded that, no matter how much the boy liked the Captain. Schrödinger seemed to dislike Himiko or perhaps it was Himiko who disliked Schrödinger. Thus it was odd that he would leave towards a location he didn't seem to be welcomed at all. "I believe that Lup is saying that young Felin has gone off to the Temple." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she turned to look at Walter before finally looking back towards the Captain.

"Please see to Himiko and bring back Felin." Seras closed her eyes taking a deep breath, "We will be there the moment the sun has set. Please let them know we will aid them however needed." Walter smiled softly at her as Lup gave a small nod of his head and instead of turning out the door he jumped through the curtain taking it with him. Luckily they were both far enough away from the sun's light to not be bothered by it.

"Now, Miss Victoria, perhaps a bit of blood to help replace the lost blood, more so if you plan to aid the Vampiress later in the evening." She frowned slightly at him but followed him out of the room. Making a mental note to replace the curtains with a newer one to go along with all the other repairs that the manor was going to need. The one good thing about being the butler for two Hellsing heads was that he had learned quickly what needed to be addressed first, windows could come later, curtains were far more important as they blocked out the sun. "We will need to rest in the basement for the rest of the day as well Miss Victoria who groaned at the thought.

* * *

Iyo stared at Himiko, while Iyo looked the youngest of the two at no more than ten years old her eyes spoke that she was far from a child. The room they were standing in was simple, it had a church like feel to it, but it was the books upon books that took most people by surprise. Floor to ceiling and they were high ceilings, this was just one of many rooms like this. Lights that were dim, a single table and many chairs. The only ones allowed in these rooms where those that Himiko allowed, histories flooded these walls, each story is written in blood or more correctly their or someone's lifeforce.

To use Himiko's portals, that connected from one home to the next, all Yokai had to pay with their life force, they had to tell their stories, not all at once and not needlessly the story about their lives, many vampires and demons tended to tell the stories of the souls they had taken. Their lives spread out through the memories of blood. Iyo had always found this one trait about Himiko interesting, most supernatural beings yearned for the power but Himiko accepted that she was born weak in body but strong in mind. That was what moved her perhaps more, her desire and yearning for knowledge. It was not a trait that had been passed down throughout the generations. It spoke clearly of her own point of view but that point of view that thirst for knowledge had created this transfer of memories, of stories into the blood or whatever life force the creature held. If only _He_ had not pointed out that he was able to see their memories, even from a drop of blood, that perked her interest. They were not creatures who really could just live off blood, it aided them, kept them from being more and more flesh at least those who didn't allow their hunger to control them but it was almost most unnatural for them. Iyo had no desire for blood, she found it weak but she fed off it if you could call it feeding and it kept them strong. She supposed it was like how some vampires required dirt from their homelands the second sort of way to keep themselves strong and going.

Iyo had to admit that Himiko her sire, her mother was far different than many who fell under the classification of a vampire. She had been a Queen and elected leader by the people at that. In a time where such things were unheard of, even now her whole life during that time was clouded in mystery, no one saw her face but those who served her, who knew the truth, always behind blinds, for over 60 years she had ruled in this fashion. Between China, Korea, and Japan she had communications, visitors, gifts. People came for her knowledge, her thoughts on matters and rather they wanted to admit it or not, they always left a bit wiser. How their records could be so confusing not even she really knew, but she had an idea. Himiko didn't _want_ them to remember as if planning for years so far into the future at the time. Just a name, questions if she had been real and thus leaving mankind trying to prove that the historical figure was this person or that person, but the _facts_ that said she who she was, just didn't really work with the historical information of those people they believed she was. Queen Himiko became in many ways, a King Arthur in the end. Though she may not have hidden, during the time she ruled. After her death, there was no reason to remain and so they left or more correctly, their lands disappeared from mankind's eyes.

Iyo moved closer to the woman who sat in one of the larger chairs, even to her own eyes her mother was tiny, she herself was barely what they called a preteen in looks and it was not hard to see that she would grow up too much taller than the woman herself. Whatever had made Himiko truly different, to begin with, not just her eye color compared to the rest of them but her nature before her rebirth had echoed around her. Iyo was sure it was this nature before her rebirth that allowed her many of the skills she had now, but she was not the only one with such skills. There were others, she herself was able to perform such spells, many of those within their bloodline had also gained such traits, it was almost like an extra trait for their kind. Then again, from what she could see, it wasn't as if vampires didn't have the abilities to tune themselves such things, it was simply a matter of desire. Like with most vampires, which was likely why even among their own class of vampire, they tended to focus more on the physical aspects and that had been there a real problem in the end. Himiko had become a true world leader you could say, the supernatural world if they wanted to travel fast between parts of the world, without fear of being attacked had no choice but to use her, had no choice but to give up bits of their knowledge, memories, and histories. Well, they could give up other people's knowledge and memories. _He_ had always been very fond of using one of the souls within his body to add to her wide collection of books.

"Mother" she waited for Himiko to notice her but as normal the woman was not easy to sway from one of her many books once she started reading it was almost as if she became lost to the world. Shifting between her feet she closed her eyes reaching out for her mind, ' _Mother._ ' Himiko eyes looked towards the Iyo for a moment before sighing softly as she placed the book down to the side.

"Yes, Iyo?" Iyo mentally sighed knowing that her mother was likely not at all pleased or wouldn't be pleased in a moment.

"Forgive me, Mother." She said given a slight bow of her head, "But you did ask for a report." She pulled out the small letter in her hand and handed it to her. Himiko looked at it and nodded her head softly before setting it off to the side, which surprised her. "Shouldn't you read it?" It wasn't like Himiko to hide much of anything from her, or more correctly, she knew that Iyo was loyal. Not only had she been her biological grandmother, who had raised her in place of her mother not wanting her because of her eyes _were of the water_ and hinting at her _unnatural state_ which made her useless for her father to be sold off to some other nobleman, they were not well accepted, children with blue eyes. They saw them as children of the Yokai and not needlessly a Fox either, they could come in many kinds. Iyo's eyes drifted once more to her mother's silver eyes, wishing that she had eyes the same color. No, they were granted the ability to keep their true eye colors, the difference with them was the way their eyes whites and all would become black almost like black holes all on their own.

Himiko smiled some, "I don't need too." Iyo shifted her head slightly, "It seems that _girl_ is attempting to break in... and..." her eyes lifted upwards towards the ceiling before she stood up. Iyo following quickly after her mother who was speeding down the halls towards the main doors. It was her mere magic that threw them open, or more correctly they responded to her and her moods, it was very strange how many spells and charms had been placed not only here but in two other locations, a plot of land on the edge Romania given to her by _Him._ The other in Japan, her birthplace, a place where she held the Vampire Gathers when she hosted them to invite them into her domain and then once those meetings were over, they could not reach nor find the place again. Unlike the other two locations which could be found and reached. Even though they were protected by her own guards. Those loyal to her until death, actually each place had such protection spells but it was where she was at the moment that held the information, or more correctly, held a part of them. The rest was back in Japan, in the place hidden to the world. Even Iyo could not reach because it had been given to Himiko, or more correctly won for her by her Elder Brother.

Iyo eyes widen as she stayed within the shadows of the temple, the sun was out. One of the Guardians quickly lifted an umbrella casting shade upon Himiko's body but not before she had caught the scent of cooked flesh that had come from her, the Guardian leaned over running his tongue across those burn marks. It was a true problem really, to not be able to heal oneself unless by means of feeding, they could heal others like any other vampire but themselves, they could only stop the bleeding by burning and Himiko being who she was, could not be burnt by the fire like the rest of them. It made, things more painful in the end, burning metal and the sun had been ways she had stopped the bleeding on her own. The real issue was, Himiko didn't think about it anymore, not like she should. She accepted what she was, what could hurt her and it seemed more to Iyo and likely because of the things that Abraham Van Hellsing had proved to her was trying to find a way to beat the sun in the end. So far, she hadn't won against it.

' _Mother... why are you out there during the waking hours?_ ' No sooner had the words come out of her mouth did she feel it. The protection wards and spells that had been cast around this place were shattered. The heavy magic threw everything inwards. Iyo could hear people screaming, likely places in the ceiling and walls near the outer edge of the temple had cracked allowing sunlight to enter, to burn those who weren't able to withstand it. Not all their guests, not all who lived on the land had this problem with the sun. Yet she could also smell the blood downwards and around them, causing a shudder to run down her spine. Death was taken hold here.

'She's come from It' Himiko moved quickly down the steps and Iyo mentally cursed. That creature couldn't be allowed out in the mortal world, it barely was able to be withheld in their own lands.

"Damnit!" Iyo spends down the halls pausing just for a moment when she saw three Guardians who were attempting to aid their guests. "You two with me, now!" The two she had motioned to gave a single nod and the three of them rushed further and deeper into the temple undergrounds. ' _Who is the Girl Mother?_ ' She might not have the physical power to handle it, she may need more of the guardians perhaps even the guests to aid them in this.

' _The daughter who thought I should return her father's property. Something that was created for me is mine, no one will take what is mine._ ' She heard the low growl through the mind link and knew that her mother was likely dealing with the matter. Yet with the sun up already her mother was already at a disadvantage.

* * *

Schrödinger's ears jerked upwards, twitching from the way the room was shaking, he didn't even notice the fact that he was impaled by one of the bedposts until he reappeared sitting on an overturned bookshelf, he bent his knee tilting his head for a moment. It was then that he felt the pain echoing through his mind as if his body was being pulled towards Alucard and that was because it likely was. There was a war going on, one that was clearly Alucard trying to break the seals that bound him to the Hellsing family, one that was preventing him to go where he wanted to go, where he knew he needed to be and Schrödinger felt bad for the vampire.

The Captain opened the door looking around the room as he turned his head "Bruder" He purred happily towards the older man. He disappeared only to reappear hanging off the Captain's arm, "Shouldn't you be looking for Mama?" He said with a grin, he knew very well that the Captain didn't really see Seras as his mother, but he was loyal to the woman. He personally was very pleased with the thought of parents, even if one was meant to be an insult at the time, but of course, now they did have a spiritual, soul connection that couldn't be broken. With Seras when he had seen her had felt such a strange urge to be with her. It took him some time to realize that it was Alucard's lingering feelings for his fledging that had made him feel that way, in the same way, he felt that feeling when it came to Sir Integra. Two people he didn't even like when he had been with the Major's pet now he couldn't think of life without either of them. Though, his freedom from being inside Alucard had allowed him to develop his own thoughts and feelings about them both.

The Captain lifted him slightly a frown showing in his eyes before Schrödinger dropped from the ground. His eyes narrowing slightly as he crossed his fingers, " _Papa_ wants to get to _her_." He looked towards him slightly, "Himiko, I don't understand why though." He tried to recall what his first expression was about the woman when he had appeared in front of the Captain who had been at her side, in his wolf form being petted like some dog. His ears laid flat against his head all he could recall was his overjoy of seeing the Captain. The Captain's hand falling on his head caused him to look up at him and he sighed "Alright... I'll go see her... besides I think it would be best if I can tell the Vampire that she is alright." He closed his eyes and when he opened them his eyes widen at the what he saw before him.

If he had not been part of Millennium, had not seen the things they did. Schrödinger might have been disgusted at what he saw before him. Several wolf-like creatures, their bodies distorted as if their bodies had been bloated from soaking in the depts of water, they almost seemed to ooze a pus that was brownish-yellow. The foul odor but it like rotting flesh had a slight sweetness that reminded him of the ghouls that vampires made. The strange mixture was causing havoc on his body, even if he was able to be nowhere and everywhere, he still was required to believe when he was somewhere unless he was inside someone's mind and soul. Though to be honest Schrödinger never really questioned _why_ he didn't need to there. He lifted his hand up to his nose looking more carefully at the wolf-life creatures. Werewolves in the basic idea of one. It looked like the sort of half-man, half-wolf that were written in even history books, if you didn't include the fact that parts of them had clearly been stitched together, or the fact that they had different color tons of flesh and even different levels decomposer. What amazed him was the fact that even with the medical stitching them back together and the fact that their bodies were basically decomposing on them, they were still able to move, able to fight and most strange of all, they were pulling themselves back together. It had been clear why the Wolfs that protected Himiko wasn't moving towards these creatures, the two husks of what had likely been there before he appeared had been torn apart, and it was clear to Schrödinger that they had used them to replace the parts no longer of any use with fresher bits of flesh and bone.

Schrödinger's eyes finally turned towards the three humanoid beings, two vampires, like the ones he had known during his time with Millennium stood like honor guards. The fact that they weren't burning said they were older ones but he could not recall them but he didn't really pay much attention to the people who had been blessed to become vampires by The Major. It was the young woman in the middle, not that she was really all that young, she was also not a vampire but she wasn't human either. He never did find out what she was, mainly because he had quickly lost interested during the time. She was slightly thicker, but with curves that only held enhance her beauty. Her bob haircut distracted you from her face, she was pretty with her blond hair, and her mix-match eyes, the right was more golden in nature while her left eye was a dark blue. If it wasn't for that mix-match eye color she would have likely been deemed the perfect example for the master race.

' _I've seen her... but who was she again?_ ' It was like trying to pull a memory that he no longer held or perhaps had been forced to forget, if it wasn't for the inner rage of Alucard once again trying to break the seals in what he could only guess was to reach the only real vampire here he wouldn't have been able to look away from her.

' _The seals, are preventing you. You should just accept it._ '

' _Indeed. Yet, she is in danger._ '

' _How?_ '

There had been no reply back, only the feeling of Alucard once against trying to force the seals to free himself. It seemed that even with the power of being nowhere and yet everywhere he could not break the bonds that forced him to remain in the Hellsing Manor. Though that didn't stop Schrödinger from trying to understand why the master vampire was so bothered, so insisted in trying to disobey the orders given to him. From his understanding over the last eight years since he met her, Himiko was basically an immortal, or at least as much as Alucard was. His eyes moving back towards Himiko, she was bleeding heavily, standing in a pool of her own blood, blood that if the sun hadn't been hitting it he would have sworn was black. What was indeed black was her eyes, eyes that made it look like she was crying her own blood. It would have stained otherwise snow-white skin but instead her skin was reminded him of someone who had been set on fire, he could see every section of her skin that was exposed burned in such a way that he was able to see her the bones on her face, her skin if he could call it skin was black, muscles were also starting to burn and he realized that this was likely the reason for Alucard insisting on breaking those bonds. Around her and her Guardians were blue flames, the only thing that seemed to be stopping the wolf-life creatures from moving for them. The fact that her clothes had been torn had only given her more area of flesh to be burnt.

"Why don't you just give up _Bride of Dracula_ ," Schrödinger noted the pain seemed to flash through her eyes before what was meant to be a smile or perhaps a grin appeared.

"I'm no one's Bride." Himiko winced in pain as the woman lifted up her hand.

"Bride, Childe, all the same thing. Give up and just give me what I want."

"You won't be able to control that creature." Her head tilted slightly "and now it's loose... I hope the men you brought with you weren't important." Her laughter sounded almost mad.

' _She's Mine._ '

Schrödinger knew this already, vampires, in general, seemed to be very territorial over things, if not territorial they wanted control and power. For Himiko, it seemed to be gaining knowledge but somehow even that seemed wrong to him. Yet it was the only thing, he personally ever saw her become enraged over. For Iyo, it seemed to be Himiko. The Major and most of the other Fake Vampires seemed to have desires of their own, mostly control or power or just for the pure pleasure of watching the world burn around them. That was what he had expected when he became a part of Alucard. That's not what he had learned about him was that it wasn't fame, power or even money. It was connections, the souls he had gathered, the power, it all seemed to be for connections. Connections that he had felt so few of it seemed to Schrödinger. If he had to venture he would say Alucard was a very lonely vampire, being inside his head, was lonely even with all those voices echoing around, even as they died one by one. It had been lonely inside there. All the time spent inside of him and he still didn't know enough about the vampire. All he knew was that he wanted to get back to certain people because they were _his_ and no one else was allowed to have them. ' _In what way?_ '

' _Blood of my Blood, Soul of my Soul_ '

' _So she's your Bride?_ '

' _No_ '

There was no longing in that voice or pain of someone who had left him. In Schrödinger mind, he began to think of how Wild Geese had desired for Seras to drain them, to allow themselves to join their Captain, so she wouldn't be alone. His eyes drifted towards the woman who he could tell was growing weaker but refusing to back down. His eyes darted towards the Wolfs, her Guardians. It wasn't so much now trying to keep the woman away from whatever had been in the Temple, now it was all about keeping those two Wolfs safe, likely so they didn't become like the ones on the ground. ' _I can help, shall I?_ ' He would anyways, he knew that Himiko was important to The Captain and to Seras and even he liked her _most_ of the time. Schrödinger was sure he would regret this choice but the thought of Seras tears troubled him. Emotions were difficult.

' _Fascinating_ '

' _Shall I?_ '

Unknown to Schrödinger his eyes began to glow red, as the master vampire began to watch what was going on through the young boy's eyes. ' _Show me._ '

Schrödinger eyes darted back towards the blond, the aura that was coming off of her, was dark and twisted. Very much vampiric in nature but she had no sign of a vampire at all. His ears twitched as her hands balled into tight fists, anger fuming around her. "What did you do?"

Himiko laughter echoed around Schrödinger and he felt a shiver go down his spine, it reminded him slightly of Alucard's only it lacked the madness that seemed to come from his laughter, this one was almost musical but shimmered with power. A power that he wasn't exactly sure where she was getting it from seeing how her face was burnt so badly that he was looking right through one cheek or what should have been a cheek right out the other. It might have been more just the very image of it all. "It can't be controlled" she stopped for a moment and Schrödinger understood that she was just buying time, how had he not seen that sooner. "There is only one who might be able to control it..."

"Who!" Schrödinger eyes snapped back towards the screeching woman as even her two fake vampires stared at her, the wolf-life creatures lowered themselves in submission as they moved slightly back away from her. His eyes scanned over her again, there was nothing that screamed undead, nothing that said she was lycan, she was not at all like the Captain. There was the possibility that she was like himself, a mutation born and created to serve his former master the Major but again that didn't feel right in the back of his mind. His eyes trailed back toward the wolf-life creatures, they themselves were neither lycan or werewolf. They did have some basic instincts, but apparently, not great survival skills or they never would have gone against Himiko in the first place.

' _They can't disobey their alpha_ ' Schrödinger blinked slightly confused for a moment before he realized that while he could feel Alucard's emotions or more correctly, his anger. It seemed that the vampire could see through his eyes.

' _What am I a fledging?_ ' Though he had to admit that their connection was very much like one. It was still unsettling and it meant he would have to be careful to not allow the master vampire to see through him, ' _Unless for my own amusement_ ' the thought of letting him see him snuggle up to Seras crossed his mind for a moment but he knew that Seras did not desire to be found just yet, they had work to do and he would assure her secrets remained as such.

"Why would I tell you that _little girl_?" Himiko hissed as a single ball of blue fire snapped out towards one of the wolf-like creatures. It whimpered before growling and he watched in amazement as it torn off the burnt limb and then attacked one of their own so-called pack mates. Her smile widens as several balls of fire few towards those creatures until they tearing off burnt flesh. Their own survival is the one thing they needed they tore and dug into each other, there were no other replacement parts. "Interesting creatures you made... able to harm my own." Her eyes darted back towards the two fallen Guardians.

"Their deaths are your fault, you should have given him to me. He belongs to me." The low growl coming from the woman caused Himiko to tilt her head the hissing sound of her flesh still burning under the sun rays caused Schrödinger to once again shudder.

' _What are you waiting for?_ '

Schrödinger wasn't sure what he was waiting for, to be honest. He could have easily taken her away from here but he had a feeling she would just rush out again. This was her land, what he could do was stand by and watch and wait until she clearly couldn't stand on her own two feet again. His eyes trailed back down towards the blood, it was more amazing that none of the areas around her held chunks of her flesh.

' _She's not rotting, she's cooking, no, she is likely to be incinerated at this point._ '

' _She won't be killed_ '

' _There is no such thing as a true immortality. Thus she can be killed._ '

Schrödinger doubted that very much. Alucard had himself proven that even by becoming non-existing he had found a way, discovered more likely how to return the world of the living and thus once again existed. Though, he still couldn't understand why he didn't return sooner, back when he had.

Himiko hissed "You can keep your _disgusting_ creatures. The Varcolac are and will always be _mine_." The two Guardians lifted their eyes towards her, Schrödinger ears twitched, they were loyal her Guardians, They didn't even seem to hate the life of serving her. He watched as they moved closer to her, yet she closed her eyes and waved them away.

"Only until you are dead." The woman laughed "Then I will bind them to me." Himiko eyes slowly turned towards the two Guardians, there was a hint of worry in her expression before they moved closer to her both taken a knee, Schrödinger realized that they were hurt. He figured they should have been healed by now but something was preventing proper healing. His eyes drifted once more towards the wolf-like creatures. It wouldn't be impossible, he remembered the Doctor talking about something along those lines. The man did talk a lot and had scattered tons of bits and pieces of information he had gathered. Half-baked ideas that he had gotten from that information, things he had to put on the back burner so he could focus more on what he knew he could do.

"Mistress" Schrödinger watched as the blond woman eyes widen slightly at the two kneeling creatures before the crispy kinda-living corpse. "We live to serve you." The other nodded his head but kept it lowered.

"Burebista gave us this gift, a gift that has traveled down through the ages, our ancestors will follow you to the very pits of hell, into the darkness of nothingness should that be what remains in the afterlife, upon your death, the death of the Varcolac will follow." Hands no longer holding sharp blade like nails lowered themselves upon their heads. How they could handle the smell of burning dead Schrödinger couldn't understand but he did understand one thing. They were truly devoted to her. It was creepy, the laughter that was echoing in his mind seemed to be one of amusement.

' _Burebista. Yes, that was his name._ '

Schrödinger ears twitched as the blond woman roared, "ENOUGH!" Himiko's eyes the only part of her that didn't seem to know how to burn in the sun stared at the woman before moving before the two kneeling Guardians. It was odd, they were meant to protect her, yet there she was protecting them. "I will kill you and take back what you stole from me." The laughter that burst forward as she held up her hand the two fake vampires raising their guns. "And I will find that creature. I will make sure my father's wishes come true." She laughed as she swung her hand down. Bullets flew and Schrödinger jumped at the low growl echoing in his head.

' _End it._ '

Schrödinger wasn't sure if it was his own body doing the moving or if by some twisted way Alucard had found a way to control him. All he knew was one moment he was watching bullets being fired into a wall of blue flame and the next he was grabbing Himiko by the waist his nose against her shoulder as if to block any incoming bullets that the two fully formed wolves that were taller then them both would miss. It was possible, Schrödinger knew Alucard's bullets really packed a punch. Her small whimper of pain caused a low growl to enter his mind. Alucard was not pleased with how badly she was harmed, again he found himself questioning why he cared.

Schrödinger eyes turned towards the two Guardians who had shifted into wolf form, two large grey wolves far larger than the girl they were protecting, he had noticed the open wounds, claws and teeth marks and the smell of infection, infection that they shouldn't easily get. The low hiss under her breath brought his attention to the crispy vampiress, "Don't." For a moment Schrödinger wasn't sure if it was them or himself she was talking too but her hand on his shoulder hinted that she was near her limit or perhaps more correctly she was passed it.

"Run, she's safe, now" The two looked at the boy and he winked.

"Felin?" there was warmth in her voice, something that he wasn't used to hearing. She always sounded so bored, so distance. Mentally he shook his head as the two large wolves seemed unsure. Was she unable to see? It wouldn't surprise him if that was the case with how badly her exposed flesh was burning. "You heard him, Go." Schrödinger barely noted them running at speeds that only unnatural creatures could do. The Wolf-like creatures noticed far faster than the blond and fake vampires. Himiko seemed to have expected such actions or perhaps she had been playing it all along before they could start after their fresh meat Himiko threw her blue flames at them, the howls of screams before he disappeared with her back to the Temple doors just as bullets would have run them both through.

* * *

Iyo and the two Guardians stared at the rubble of the Temple basement. They had to stop several times to pick up and move things. She could have slipped through it all but that would do no good for the two Guardians and so she had to wait. Her feet unable to stand still, the thought that there were plenty of other vampires out there who could have easily picked up and moved the rubble annoyed her, 'Of all the weaknesses, human strength of when we died' she lifted her head upwards wondering slightly how Himiko was fairing.

' _He needs to be released._ ' Himiko's voice echoed in her mind for a moment before she mentally sighed.

' _Yes, Mother._ '

' _Do not allow any of the Guardians to come out here._ '

Iyo blinked slightly at that, the Guardians were their strength, physically. Well more correctly, they were an extension of Himiko's strength and the only reason they bothered with her, was because she was true blood. They would not follow her, they would not obey her, for they were not created for her. Yet, they would listen to her, they saw her as an extension of Himiko as well, someone who had a direct link, someone who would never betray her. Iyo's eyes snapped towards one of the Guardians, "Inform the others, Our Queen has forbidden any Guardians to leave the Temple." The Wolf stared at her for a moment before given a slight bow of his head, when he lifted his head once more to howling the commands. After a moment the others replied as well, they would work to help those who laid within their grounds, either get out safely or tend to their care. Iyo sighed heavily as she pinched the bridge of her nose, between her mother and her they had nearly 200 years ruling over humanity in the ancient world. Though in fairness she did default to her mother many times during her own years, her mother becoming nothing more than a shadow ruler to the human one. At least until her turning. She wrinkled her nose slightly as she opened her eyes, ' _How did they find out about this creature?_ '

Walking down to the last chambers she stared into the room, it wasn't really a cage of a room, there were plenty of child-friendly games, puzzles but the creature inside was slightly slow, but Himiko had taken care of him. He was fond of the Guardians, who were Puppies to him and he played plenty of games with them. Iyo however was slightly different, she was more afraid of the creature, she had seen it kill, seen it kill that which were friends. There was no controlling the creature only keeping it calm. A true hunter of the creatures of the night and its mindset of a toddler meant it had the emotional stability of one as well. Himiko was almost a nanny to the thing but it didn't understand that either. The worse part was that they could not kill it or truly study it either, or more correctly they haven't figured out a way to do so without setting it off and it killing and destroying everything around itself. The more or less idea of trying to coax a child into getting a shot for its own good only to have said child throw you across the room and crush your body. Iyo had been on the other end far too many times. They just didn't have the physical strength or abilities, the binding spells helped but only until it went through its course and even then that could take hours sometimes even days.

"Are you sure this is her order?"

Iyo sighed heavily her body slumping as she stared into the room, the creature hidden completely in its own shadows. The shields had scared the thing inside "Yes... it's important that it doesn't fall into there hands." She moved forward slowly reaching out to touch the barrier, which was no longer there. She tsked under her breath before clearing her throat, "Vulcan" she called out the lump of shadows shifted slightly. ' _Why did Abraham Van Hellsing need to_ _a create_ _such a monster?_ ' She mentally growled but didn't allow any of that to show, "You remember me don't you Vulcan?" The lump of shadows said nothing but it also didn't move any. "It's time to go home Vulcan."

"Home?" his voice was cracked, rough, and most of all held confusion.

"Yes, home." She said moving around the edge of the wall, the two Guardians shifting their forms to become large grey wolves the lump moved slightly and large white teeth could be said slowly green light echoed around the room, and Iyo knew it's powered were shifting inside of that mass of shadow. "Not here Vulcan, you are going to play hide and seek... you must stay hidden. Don't get found alright?" The dimming of the lights in his eyes faded as she knelt before the wall, she sliced open her own hand and began to draw the sigil for travel.

"Why?"

Iyo didn't turn back around, instead, she kept working on the fine details that would take him away from here. "Mother said so."

"Hime?"

"Yes Himiko, bad people are coming to hurt you." She kept her fear in check as the creature roared his fists slamming into the ground causing the whole room to shake, without the magic barriers and seals to protect it sand and dust and small stones fell downward but never hit her as a large body moved over her, "Shh, Vulcan, we don't want the bad people to find you." She moved until she was standing reaching as high as she could reach. The gateway could be smaller she knew that, but she didn't want to make a mistake, and the larger the sigil the less room for mistakes. How Abraham Van Hellsing had gotten his _pet_ to hold still long enough to include the sigils that restricted his powers she would never understand. ' _He likely wanted it done_ ' she said with a roll of her eyes as she infused her life energy if you could call it life energy for something not exactly alive nor dead in the first place.

"Where is Home?"

"You were... _born_ in London, that's where you are going to hide," Iyo said motioning towards the portal as she and the two guardians stepped back from it. 'Mother should I said one of your Guardians? You know how he likes them.' There was nothing from her mother and her head turned towards the two wolves for a moment, fear crossing her mind. 'Mother?'

' _Iyo... Is he gone?_ '

' _He'll be leaving soon._ ' Iyo paused for a moment closing her eyes, "Time to leave now Vulcan, remember you need to stay hidden, don't let anyone find you. Be a good little... thing" she wanted to say monster but her mother never accepted the creature as a Yokai, it was manmade and didn't belong in the world of mortals. She watched as is seemed to slide across the ground, leaving a trail of green ooze for a moment. "No, Vulcan, you need to hide." Her eyes darting towards the slime like the trail, his dimmed green eyes turned slightly, even though she could see nothing else but those eyes and whenever he opened his mouth his teeth. Slowly he pulled himself back together the slime disappearing back into the mass of it's being, a grin playing across his features.

"I can play?"

"I don't care, just don't get caught." She said simply pointing towards the portal "Now Vulcan, go." The shadow mask of a being bobbed his head up and down before sliding through the portal. ' _He is gone now,_ _Mother._ ' Closing her eyes she released a deep breath before running her hands across the sigil smearing it until it could be properly washed with more of her own blood.

She watched as one of the Guardian's returned to their humanoid shape, "Is it wise to send him there?"

Iyo eyes turned towards him for a moment, "Better there, then here at the moment." She said simply before closing her eyes, "We have a traitor that must be dealt with." She turned on her heel, "It's time to get a bit of knowledge for Mother."


	4. Something Old, Something New: Act 4

**A/N** : _Act 4 was much too long in the end. While not fully even finished [as I had hoped to be] I broke it where I felt it would not leave so much of a cliffhanger. I'm sorry this took so long to post but I was truly hoping to not have to break Act 4 into two parts but the Story Gods were not with me on this. The second part will be up soon [most likely next week around this time]._ _In the meantime, something to look forward too [or not] Pip Bernadotte will also be making his grand appearance! So hopefully I do him justice._

 _Please enjoy Act 4 and thank you for favoriting and following and_ _Special Thanks to Bruja De El Mar Zafiro/Witch Of The Sea Sapphire, P33pz and lala3366 for leaving a review!_

* * *

 **-Hellsing -** **Something Old, Something New:** **Act 4-**

* * *

Himiko body felt like it was on fire, not that she ever knew what it was like to be on fire, but she had an idea due to the sunlight.

' _Don't forget the acid, Parva soror_ '

' _Burebista..._ ' her heart sank even as her hunger and need began to grow. Her eyes focus on the young boy, it would be so easy for her to tear into him, to feed on him. ' _Felin could handle it..._ ' but she wouldn't. There was no way to be sure what he would do to her if his blood was poison to Vlad.

' _Not just Vlad, Parva soror._ ' Burebista voice held a warning within it. One that made it clear she shouldn't be fed upon Schrödinger. ' _Go to him, Himiko. Go to him._ '

' _Why do you only talk to me like this?_ ' It wasn't as if her kind could take the souls of another and yet, she supposed this is how it was meant to be between the three of them. Connected to the level of the soul. Yet, it wasn't enough, he never responded to her questions. ' _I can't..._ '

' _You must!_ ' The low growl that echoed throughout her mind only made her head sway. Her eyes turned towards the boy once more debating if she should risk it before the pressure on her skull increased. She hissed in pain before trying to push him away once more. Her heart was racing, it was ready to bite into anything and if she couldn't keep control over her mind than her demon would take over.

"Foolish Felin, you can't..." she didn't finish as she held her head screaming in pain.

"Hey. Himiko. Himiko" Schrödinger voice echoed with worry as he stared at her. "Calm down. It's alright."

She pushed the growl that echoed within her mind towards the child, it wasn't as if she disliked the boy but she had always been more of a dog person than a cat person. Besides, what would this child understand the mind of a pack? Cats were in general, loners. Perfect companions really for vampires who tended to stick to themselves, and she truly wasn't much different in that either, though she did have her childe, and in the past, there had been moments with others of her blood and of Vlad's blood. Her eyes widen, ' _Yes... Vlad's blood. Besides Burebista's pack, there is another...'_ Though in truth Vlad had other living childer, she personally was fond of his youngest, mainly because she was so different from the rest. ' _Seras, child come to me. My Guardians..._ ' she felt the pain echoing throughout her body causing her to grab hold of her chest her nails biting into her flesh as if that alone would ease the pain she was feeling. ' _They are screaming, come to me Seras._ ' Steadying herself carefully, she had to move to them, had to get to them.

"Himiko... wait" her eyes turned towards the boy who held her wrist her eyes narrowing. Schrödinger shifted on his feet, his eyes darting around carefully for a moment, "You can't." He closed his eyes tightly as if expecting some sort of torment to happen and she simply stared at him before rolling her eyes slightly.

"You are nothing more than a child." She hissed "and my Wolves are in pain." She tried to yank her hand free only to find that the boy had some strength to his grip, not that she should be very surprised by this. Even when she had been living she had been raised to be meek and frail, strength was not something allowed to her, she was to keep her head bowed, her eyes lowered, never make a sound, to never speak unless spoken too. She had been an object, a pretty little object expected to deal with a man who took nothing but the greatest pleasure out of her pain and to scream, only made it worse. "Release me child" she hissed under not even caring that the young man eyes widen slightly. Again she knew that most just saw her as emotionless being, again she had shut her own emotions down long ago. It didn't mean she was without them. Just that she tended to refuse to allow them to control her.

"I can't do that, _He_ wouldn't be pleased." Though it didn't sound like Schrödinger cared all that much if Vlad was unhappy with it. Only that it would cause him problems and like any cat, he didn't like problems being directed at him, he liked to cause them. His ears twitched slightly as he looked at her, before crying out as long nails came down like mini little swords across his arm, cutting right through the bones. It wasn't so much the pain that had caused him to cry out it was the shock of the action.

Himiko stared at his hand still grasping ahold of her wrist before yanking it off, every part of her was screaming to eat the flesh but the warning that had gone off in her head made it clear that it would be unwise so instead she handed it back to him as if he would know what to do with his limb before turning around. Pushing down the pain like only one of her kind could do she made her way back towards the exit when a large white wolf stood in front of the doorway, a deep sigh pulled out of her. There was no way she could fight this Wolf, add into the fact that this one had the ability to heal himself. The most she could do was painfully cross her arms in front of her chest and glare at him. He simply stared back at her before looking back behind him slightly. The cries of her Wolves once again echoed in her mind and she gasped in pain as she held her head fighting the urge to sink to the floor, the moment she showed any real weakness and she knew that Lup, would truly not let her take one more step forward and she wasn't sure she had the energy to waste on making a portal at the moment. ' _If only I could turn to mist like him._ '

Schrödinger appeared behind her, she snarled in anger and pain as his arms wrapped around her waist, he opened his mouth before shutting it making a clear click before frowning, "Captain..." Himiko and The Captain both seemed surprised by this but he frowned only deepen "She can't be allowed out there... I'll be in trouble." The large white wolf tilted his head as he released a deep breath against the back of her neck making her extremely uncomfortable with the closeness, she allowed her Wolves, her Guardians such closeness and her family yet even they knew to limit it and none of them would be clinging to her when she was so badly burnt. "Mr. Vampire," he said with a hiss of his own and she again tried to yank herself away from the boy.

' _Iyo, come to me my child_ ' it was possible that with her connection to her Wolves, the damage to her body, she was not reaching out far enough to get Seras to her side and that made her feel sick inside. Unlike Iyo and herself, Seras was physically stronger being a Nosferatu, add in that her sire was Vlad and that she herself had helped raise the young vampiress should assure her survival for many years to come. If she could not get the one to her side, then the other would need to aid her, to help keep a certain cat off of her, she would have to personally deal with the man in front of her.

' _Mother. What is wrong?_ ' Relief washed over her as she took a deep breath trying to steady herself as she once again tried to push down the overwhelming desire to throw up. She was a Queen and a Queen didn't just bow down and give up, nor did they show weakness. Only strength even when they had very little left.

Silver eyes flashed pitch black as she focuses on both contact informing Iyo but the two keeping her trapped at the moment. "My Varcolac are being..." the thought that anything would dare to feast upon them, set an inner rage to echo throughout her mind, "they are being eaten." Her eyes widen understanding at once, she had killed them though, did that mean that woman. It was possible she summoned more, she snarled at the thought before reaching out to contact the two she had told to run, only not being able to feel them. Her eyes widen slightly. "No... no... that's not right." She tried to step around the Captain but the large white wolf blocked her path and she snarled at him. His own soundless snarl seemed to somehow echo around her being but did not stop her movement as dagger light nails grew. "Your blood is mine, no matter what that creature did. Move or be cut down." She really didn't have the strength to do it but she would attempt if need be, she didn't desire to summon the blue flames that were her birthright but she may have no choice in the matter, it would not do to make herself weaken but her wolves were becoming unnatural creatures she was sure of it now. The Lycan wasn't meant to become ghouls, they were better than that. Not only better than that but they were biologically different than werewolves who could only shift into uncontrolled beasts during the full moon or perhaps in some cases the new moon. The Varcolac were of the Lycan race that meant that they had access at all time to their other halves.

' _Mother... Seras is on her way._ ' She felt the distress in the young vampiress mental voice, ' _She will help, please don't go to them._ '

Himiko mind began to relax, so she had been able to send the telepathic message out to Seras but she had not been able to pick it up. It told her just how bad off she was and Himiko closed her eyes allowing her body to relax, shifting on her feet. The problem was waiting, ' _Seras, fly to me, you should come to no resistance. The wards are down._ ' What ones exactly she wasn't sure but she needed to get a handled on everything, her own health would have to wait and as soon as everyone around her understood that the better. In the meantime, she would wait. ' _Iyo, update me on the wards._ ' Her eyes narrowed as more screams echoed in her mind making it hard for her to focus, she had no choice but to seal them from her mind at least for a moment, even if it shattered her heart to do so.

* * *

Seras stared off in the distance, she had paused in her step the moment she had heard Himiko's voice in her mind. It was rare that the woman contacted her, rarer still for her to have such a plea in her voice, a demand. Seras mentally shuddered, knowing very well that had Himiko been her sire there would have been no way for her to resist her call. Even without that bond, she felt drawn to her, even if she wasn't sure about the relationship between Himiko and her Sire. ' _Himiko?_ ' She called out back to her, hoping she would have more to go on but finding nothing at all.

It wasn't as if all vampires had the abilities to communicate telepathically with anyone they weren't directly related too or bonded too. At least that's what she had been told by Iyo. Himiko was special, different according to the child vampire. Being Himiko's childe had allowed for her to have that sort of bond as well, 'Powerful sires who give enough of their venom to their fledglings upon turning them can, in theory, create powerful fledglings. In this, we are blessed and cursed.' She could almost see the blue eyes but she never said anything more ever again on the topic.

Seras frowned softly as nothing more came through from the woman, "Miss Victoria?" Her eyes widen slightly looking at Walter, she had known that he had stopped when she had done so in the halls. Halls that looked far better than the ones upstairs, though even she knew it would have been quicker and faster to user her abilities to simply link and appear elsewhere in the home. She was far to set in her ways of keeping herself seeming more human than vampire. Something her Sire would have been far from amused by. "Is everything alright Miss Victoria?"

"I don't think so... I think something is very wrong. Himiko is calling to me." She didn't miss the frown on his features as she held her hands to her chest, almost as if she was praying, once again trying to reach out towards the elder vampiress. When she could not connect she frowned, 'Am I not strong enough?' She mentally shook her head, 'No that can't be right, we've done this better... but then again, she wasn't...' she focusing on Iyo instead, Seras gasped as she felt the strong mental barriers slamming down before the voice of Iyo echoed into her mind.

' _I do not have time for your questions,_ _Imōto_ _._ '

Seras tried to keep the worry out of her mental voice but she knew that she was never good at hiding her emotions, Alucard always told her she thought too loud. ' _Himiko, she called for me, but I do not know where she is and she is not answering._ ' It wasn't that she couldn't search for her but with the sun still out, her powers would be weakened. Add in the fact she didn't know exactly where she would have a large area to search.

' _Wait a moment,_ _Imōto, mother calls for me now._ ' Seras felt like she was being held on hold and her eyes darted towards Walter who simply stood with his hands behind back, waiting. Giving a faint smile she tried to reassure the male but she knew very well he didn't believe her at all. Looking down at her feet she waiting for Iyo to once again speak in her mind, thankful that Walter was not prying for any answers yet. ' _Seras, it seems that the_ Varcolac are _being harmed. Alitos burn within the sun. Can you help us?_ '

Seras blinked several times, as she chewed on her bottom lip. From her knowledge which was limited, almost hidden really when it came to the Alitos and Varcolac as if to keep them hidden. She figured that was just because she didn't really ever ask. In her own mind, it didn't matter, the Alitos seemed almost to her to be a cross between the Nosferatu and the Varcolac. Yet according to Himiko, never would tell her, she simply would look at her before turning back down to whatever she reading. Lifting her eyes to look up at Walter, "What can harm the Varcolac enough to make Himiko scared?"

Walter stared at her for a long moment before slowly looking down, "I cannot say Miss Victoria, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

Seras closed her eyes tightly as she balled her hands into fists, "Then we have no choice Walter, we must go to her, we must do whatever is possible to help her." Opening her eyes all sign of worry washed away, a smirk across her features, "Let us do a bit of learning, it should surely please Himiko."

Walter a slight smile as he bowed at the waist, "As you command, My Master." Standing at his full height he shifted his monocle, "Might I recommend the flamethrower instead?"

Seras' eyes widen slightly, "You want to set them on fire?" They normally used blessed silver, though Seras had learned that wasn't needlessly what was needed.

"A blessed fire should be more than enough to handle any unholy creature that enters our path." He smiled warmly towards her, "It may not kill them but it should weaken them greatly."

"Unless they are like Himiko." Seras mentally shook her head, how did Integra handle such matters. Not only was Integra able to juggle the cons and pros, but so apparently was her Sire, Walter, Iyo, and Himiko. Though in fairness her Sire just tended to just let them tear into him until he was a bloody mess. Sighing heavily she gave a small nod of her head, "We take the flamethrower, but I will also be taking the Harkonnen II"

Seras' eyes glazed over as she heard Himiko's voice once more echoing in her mind. ' _Flight?_ ' She frowned slightly, "How hard will it be to fly with the Harkonnen II?" she muttered more to herself.

Walter flexed his fingers, "It will be near impossible I'm afraid. however, I shall bring the Harkonnen II." Seras looked at him for a moment before giving a small nod of her head.

"Very well, I suppose it will have to be left behind." Not that she was very comfortable with that but it wasn't as if she needed it, she just wanted something with more power if she had to keep the enemy at a distance. "I will bring some blessed silver throwing knives."

Walter gave a small bow of his waist, "Very good Miss."

* * *

The elderly woman in her late 70s watched as Himiko threw her overly burnt arms in the air, she knew that this action had to hurt her. "Mother." She hissed under her breath. Himiko turned her black eyes causing the elderly woman to pause in her steps for a moment, a moment of fear and pain crossing her features before she lowered her head slightly in submission.

"I will not wait much longer." Himiko's eyes turned away from her and she caught Schrödinger's eyes on her. The elderly woman smiled showing a mouthful of fangs before snapping at him. Schrödinger's ears twitched slightly as he smiled.

"Seras is on her way, please just wait a little longer." The elderly woman said moving towards the much smaller vampiress taking her hands carefully into her own, the height difference causing the elderly woman to look down on her. Examing the burns on the younger looking vampiress she closed blue eyes. Upon opening them they were as black as the woman standing in front of her. "Why haven't you, heal her yet?" she snarled towards the large white wolf as Himiko's pulled her hands free from her grasp.

"You know this amount of damage will not be healed by such a simple action." The elderly woman lowered her head as if she had just been yelled at, even as a burnt hand reached up and touched the woman's upper arm. "This is nothing compared to what that man did." Himiko dropped her hand before the elderly woman could touch her hand in return.

"Alucard wants you to come to Hellsing, to his side." Schrödinger stated simply as both women snarled slightly.

"That child still trying to order her around as if she was one of his little whores." The elderly woman said with a hiss. Schrödinger's eyes narrowed slightly as his ears twitched. Himiko seemed to not notice the insult and the young boy found this interesting.

"Who exactly are you?" He asked and the elderly woman snarled at him as if she was about to sink fangs into him before looking away as Himiko stepped around her and was moving towards the exit only for the large white wolf to given a wordless snarl in warning.

"I am not going to leave," she said placing her hands in front of her pushing down the pain. She knew that they were in pain but right now she hadn't opened her mind to them again. The Captain watched her carefully before tilted his head slightly before stepping to the side just enough to allow her to peak outside but not so much more. Himiko reached up taken a fistful of his fur as she took a deep breath. Closing her eyes reaching out for them once more. "They are in so much pain... I..." she closed her eyes placing a hand to her mouth, once more closing the link between them.

"You need to eat something. No one would even know who you are." Himiko didn't bother to look at the elderly woman as she stared off into the distance. "Please..."

"Enough, she is here." Her eyes darted towards Schrödinger before she cut into her own burnt flesh, not much blood flowed from the wound. Stepping towards the boy she placed several fine pointed symbols upon the boy's forehead. "Alucard, hear me, I bind you away from this child's mind, unable to see or hear anything dealing with the one known as Seras Victoria until I give command otherwise." Schrödinger wrinkled his nose before looking at her his ears twitching.

Schrödinger tilted his head as he seemed to be hearing something from elsewhere, "He's not amused."

The elderly woman rolled her eyes, "He never is. Yet he has always been awful at using his brides to spy."

Schrödinger stared at her. His ears laying flat against his head, blending into his hair. "I'm not one of his brides."

"You might as well be." Stated the elderly woman as her eyes ran over Himiko's burnt body once more, so little blood had caused the elderly woman face to etch in pain. "You should have had me do that. You are in no shape to be..." Himiko looked towards the woman for a moment before looking away, "I'm just worried..." she whispered softly lowering her head in submission. The room began to shimmer in red and black energy, circling around them all before taken the shape of Seras, the vampiress holding onto a flamethrower.

Seras mouth hung open in disbelief as she stared at the Vampiric Queen. Her eyes quickly darting around her before frowning, "Where... What... I... Himiko" she said the vampiress name with such a manner of distress as she reached out to touch the side of her face before stopping herself. Pulling her arm back as she made a fist at her side. She looked down for a moment before looking back up at her, "What... what can I do for you?"

* * *

Schrödinger watched his _mother_ trying to form words. She was really cute when she was flustered sometimes, even his _father_ seemed to really enjoy making the girl fluster. Though it seemed the big difference between the two was that Himiko wasn't doing so because she found it amusing. Actually, it didn't even seem like she even cared about such actions. Where Alucard, he seemed to get some strange kick out of it. At least, if the things he remembered while being stuck inside that madness was true. Seras voice had been the loudest, ' _But why didn't I know about Himiko?_ '

' _Do you really want to know?_ ' Schrödinger eyes stared at the small Asian woman. She was truly tiny and Seras was already a small herself. Part of him wanted to know exactly why he never once saw a glimmer of this woman in his memories. It seemed at least from his time out in the real world, that she cared deeply for the No-Life King.

' _Yes..._ ' he wondered if it was wise, more so during this moment but what else was he going to do? Besides, it wasn't as if he couldn't follow exactly what they were saying while listening to the man he connected too.

' _Tell me what is going on._ '

Schrödinger lifted his eyes upwards to the ceiling, ' _Fine, Himiko wants Seras is being sent on a mission. Now are you going to tell me or am I going to have to dig it out of your head?_ '

Alucard mad laughter echoed around his skull causing him to hold his head as he tried to push the insanity back. ' _If you can._ '

Schrödinger eyes turned back towards Himiko as she stood in front of Seras, he could see her body was forcing itself to stay upright and the Captain had also seemed to notice this as he shifted to his humanoid form, moving closer to her. A spark of jealously fluttered through his mind, one that he realized wasn't exactly his. While Seras couldn't be seen, it was clear to Schrödinger that Alucard could see the Captain. The difference between the two was that he himself wasn't jealous over the Captain being able to stand at her side, no he was jealous of the fact that the Captain was choosing to do so. They were always so close. Once again the thought of tearing into Himiko crossed his mind as he felt the same urge from Alucard, only directed towards the Captain itself.

' _Why are you jealous over one of her_ _Varcolac_ _?_ ' As he suspected he didn't get an answer from Alucard, though he did feel a second of surprise through their link. ' _Is she your Queen?_ ' He wasn't sure why he thought to ask that question but all of a sudden he felt the need to do just that. Just as Schrödinger was starting to believe that he wasn't going to reply the male vampire did.

' _No and Yes._ '

Schrödinger ears laid against his head in annoyance as he focuses on what was going on, it seemed that the Vampiress knew more than she was letting on even with the fact all her barriers were down, her being in such a weakened state. Unlike Alcuard he knew the layout of this place, he knew that just within the Temple's Grounds was a small town. That town housed the Varcolac. Those who were tasked with protecting her and their families.

"It seems that most have boarded themselves up, away from whatever is taking them. I cannot make out what it is that is doing so. Yet there are not many things in this world that can harm the Varcolac. If it was simply hunters perhaps, but the horror that I'm feeling through our bond. It is different."

Seras "You are bonded to them?"

Himiko closed her eyes, "Yes and no. It is more the bond I hold with my Elder Brother that connects me to them. It is part of their oaths, their children, those who haven't given oaths. There is no such connection, at least no different than it is to reach out in an area and touch the minds of any mortals." she paused for a moment looking at her, "I should warn you though Seras, whatever is hunting my Wolves, is able to hide it." Her eyes darted back out towards the open doors, "It could be several things, but whatever it is. I want one brought back alive."

"Mother!" Himiko didn't turn to look at the elderly woman who shouted at her, "We don't have a place. All the wards are down, there is nothing to protect us from them or them from us. To bring them here, would be dangerous. Those books..."

"The rooms have moved to the heart. Once this vein is back up and running, everything will be fine. If it is simply your worry about this location. We can move the creature elsewhere."

"And you can't do it in the state you are in. You need to be somewhere safe, if you die then all of this dies, they all die too." Himiko stared at the elderly woman Seras looked between them both before clearing her throat. Himiko eyes turned back towards Seras, the elderly woman sighed heavily.

"As I said, I want you to bring back a live one. Perhaps even a dead one if possible." Though it was rare for their kind to leave traces unless ash was a thing. "But not at the risk of your life Seras, you may have become a true Nosferatu but you have a long way to go before you become a Queen." Seras flashed her a smile before saluting her.

"Yes Ma'am, I mean Himiko" her eyes darted towards the vampiress who had called Himiko mother, a small frown on her face before her eyes moved towards Himiko "But I think you should seek medical help." She chewed her lower lip, "I think you should go to Hellsing."

"No!" The elderly woman moved forward to pull the burnt vampiress into her embraced but the Captain scooped her up turning her slightly away from the incoming vampire. His eyes narrowing slightly as he stared at the two of them. "She can't! You can't! Mother please!" her eyes turning to Himiko, pleading for her to not go.

"I have no time for this, you both have work to do. You are both dismissed." The vampiress balled her hands into fists shooting a glare towards Seras causing her to take a step back. The elderly woman bared her fangs at Seras who stared at her for a moment before showing her own. Himiko hissed causing both women to look at her before she bared her own fangs upon them both causing both women to take a step back. "Behave children." Seras lowered her eyes, tilting her neck slightly to the side as a sign of submission to the vampire, while the elderly woman simply lowered her head. Casting each other wary glances for a moment before each turning and leaving the ancient vampiress. Himiko took a deep breath and leaned into the Captain's chest. "It is time that I see Vlad. Come Felin, take me to him.


	5. Something Old, Something New: Act 5

**A/N** : This Act should explain the relationship between Alucard, Himiko, and Burebista. Act 6 should be up sometime this month [but I could not tell you when. Act 6's will have a lovely little sit down with Integra and Himiko. As she wants to bring Alucard along to pick up a little something in England and you'll learn the truth about the little old vampire lady! So please look forward to that!

I will be using Alucard's real name as "Vlad Dragulya" [this was one of the ways the real Vlad III spelled Dracula] or "Vlad Țepeș" or "Vlad Tepes" [Țepeș apparently came later and seemed to mean Impaler.]

That said, I want to say a special thank you Bruja De El Mar Zafiro / Witch Of The Sea Sapphire for leaving another wonderful review. I hope you all enjoy Act 5 [and hopefully Pip is close enough to character]

* * *

 **\- Hellsing: Act 5-**

* * *

Alucard sat in his throne, his eyes glowing red behind his sunglasses as Schrödinger appeared with Himiko held in the arms of the Captain, the so-called Varcolac. There was also the noticeable fact he could not feel Seras Shadow Familiars hoover around. He would speak to Himiko about this matter later. They had so very much to talk about. Alucard looked over his sunglasses at Himiko she was worse than he first believed and he rose to his feet with ease, his amusement ended when the Captain turned away from him as if to take her away from him. If he was a true Varcolac then he would know his place in their Queen's heart, baring his fangs at the foolish pup, much to his amusement the Lycan bared his own.

"My fangs are sharper than both of yours." The Captain looked down at her for a second before Alucard laughter surrounded them. She held out her hand towards the No-Life King and he carefully took it in his gloved one, running his tongue across the top of her hand, even as the runes on his hands began to burn his own skin. His saliva barely making a dent in the burnt flesh.

"Foolish" he sighed releasing her hand from his own. "Tell your pet dog to leave us."

Alucard didn't need to look at her to know that she was shooting him one of her disapproving looks. It had been far too long since he had last seen the little Queen the last time had been at the death of Abraham Van Helsing. She had taken their _master's_ life, his body burning in blue flames as she turned her eyes towards the man's young son. The boy who was in Iyo's arms, keeping her distance. Himiko had been able to break the seals that had bond him once she had figured it out. She had offered to free him, but he declined, not because he didn't desire his freedom but because he could not allow her to kill a child and he knew she would, she never approved of children being killed, regardless of the reason. It was forbidden act to Alitos and Varcolac, to do so was death. Himiko had been willing to die to set him free. No one was ever willing to protect him as much as this small ancient vampire, the whole reason she had been there had been for him in the first place. He would not let her break her own laws. In response he had been forbidden to ever enter her lands, Hellsing Manor was set on fire, very little of the research and journals made it out of the flames and minus a small footnote here or there, all information about Himiko about Alitos had been lost. Though Alucard was certainly not lost but taken and added to her own collection of knowledge, to remain hidden until even history wasn't sure what was real and what was a myth.

* * *

Seras' eyes scanned the small town. It had taken her time to fully grasp that these sort of communities for the creatures of the night were common. They had Lords or Ladies that controlled sections within large cities and in those cities where a small section for creatures of the night. The biggest difference between those places and any place marked as Himiko's was that she didn't allow human hunting. Her lands were free of such things, and those who required such things could find it in other ways. Much like how Hellsing had given them bagged blood. Though she doubted that was what they always used, no she had seen those who had broken the laws, the punishments for those who broke the laws of her land. Did not fair well, they became cattle, and the cattle was not just creatures of the night but humans who broke her laws. It was for that reason, Sir Integra was never to know about the lands under Himiko's control and while she could enter the lands, she could not enter the grounds. The grounds where the Temple laid where the small town she now was standing in was located. The grounds did not welcome human guests, and human guests could not see it nor others she declared unfit.

Part of her wondered why her Sire never spoke of such places to her. Was it as simple as him finding those Lords and Ladies to be weak vampires? Most places allowed for hunting, as long as they didn't draw too much attention, hide the tracks. Did Sir Integra know? These were things she didn't know and she couldn't speak about it to Sir Integra. ' _Walter knew._ ' Did he learn about it after he became what he did? During the time of his betrayal? She didn't like to talk about that time with him in the past, it hurt too much to think her then Master was so far away from her side. Holding her arm tightly to her side she wondered why Himiko had been so sure of his return, her hope about the whole thing. It had been her assurance that had taken a tight hold around Seras' heart and she had been right, she could sometimes feel the master-slave bond between them. Yet, she always wondered if Himiko had such faith in his return why did she hold such sadness in her silver eyes. A sadness that Seras never had the courage to ask her, too afraid of the answer.

Turning down another street she sent mind outwards, no longer feeling the buzzing feeling that she had any other time she tried to reach out her mind when within the Temple Grounds. Taken a deep breath she located several souls, hidden within their homes but she could feel nothing living or undead in the area. ' _Are they gone?_ ' She frowned shifting her flamethrower as she felt a sudden burst of uncontrol energy and power that had her grasping, she had felt such raw power, she knew that Himiko held a great deal of power and so did Iyo and the Captain and she supposed now even she did. Yet, it had never felt so raw, so uncontrolled as though it was on the very edge of going, berserker. A deep instinct inside of her was telling her run and to run fast but she had stood in the same room as her Sire she had been surrounded by his raw power, she would not run. Licking her lips she stepped towards the source even as her demon kept trying to take over her, telling her to submit or run and it was leaning more towards running away.

' _Walter, how much longer?_ ' she stopped in her footsteps looking around for the source of power but it was moving. ' _Is it running from me?_ ' She reached out once more with her mind, but the source of the power was so overwhelming that it seemed to be blocking out all the others who she knew were here. ' _Unless they all died..._ ' She chewed her lower lip sending out a prayer to whatever God would listen to her that they were safe and not indeed dead.

Walter, ' _Forgive me, I'm afraid the sun is causing some difficulties. A vehicle would be most useful._ '

Seras frowned slightly, ' _Himiko would not be too happy with a car driving up here._ ' She could hear his chuckle before looking off the distance, ' _Though I do miss traveling with other soldiers..._ ' she blinked before slapping her forehead. ' _Stupid!_ ' she muttered.

' _Miss Victoria?_ ' Walter's voice seemed to hold amusement and was clearly wondering what she had just figured out.

' _Oh, sorry Walter. I just realized I have a team to help me in my search._ ' She closed her eyes, reaching into the depths of her mind, pulling the Wild Geese who had agreed to be with her during the many long nights ahead. She winced slightly as she felt the jabbing of pain at the force slamming into her before the shadows around her began to take shape into eight different humanoid forms.

Seven men stood behind Pip Bernadotte his Australian slouch hat, covered his eyes as a grin slowly began to form across his lips as he pulled out a pack of his never-ending cigarette supply. He could almost hear the frown that he knew was on his dear little Seras face. Even after all this time he still loved her but he had come to accept that as he was now, nothing would ever come from it. At least as a human, he had a chance like that Mina Harker who had been fed the blood of Dracula. That had been one of the reasons he had hoped to win Seras heart back when he was as a human, if Mina Harker could apparently be changed into a vampire, then there was hope for him. More than he realized at the time but all that was gone and now it was an unrequited love, but she had quickly become one of his best and dearest friends and besides the remaining Wild Geese that stayed with her and Hellsing throughout the years treated her more like their kid sister, and shield from Sir Hellsing's wrath.

Blowing out a cloud of smoke, Pip watched with his one green eye as she waved her hand back and forth in front of her face. "Mignonette, what do I owe this honor?" Seras held her flamethrower closer to her chest, and his eye wandered towards her chest for a moment and as she glared at him. A heavy arm dropped painfully across his shoulders, his eye darted towards the African man who was giving him a warning look. ' _Great she brought along Nikolai._ ' It was more amazing to see that Nikolai didn't look anywhere near his late 50s, no the man soul apparently had kept its youth, as so many of them did. Though he did look older than some of them did, having somehow fallen somewhere between. He recalled Himiko stating that the soul is only a reflection of ourselves, it doesn't always match the body it left.

Nikolai kept his arm wrapped tightly around him as he looked towards Seras, "Commander, I believe the Captain here is wondering what it is you require to have summoned us to you."

Seras beamed up at Nikolai, "I have a tiny problem..." she said shifting her hold on her flamethrower, her eyes looking towards the right as she felt the burst of power.

Pip's eyes widen as he looked in the same direction, he didn't need to look behind him to know that his buddies were doing the same thing. "Mignonette, what exactly was that?"

Seras looked back towards him and he had to fight with himself to look back at the young vampire, "Someone very powerful."

Nikolai, "More powerful than that ex-master of yours, mdogo."

Seras chewed her lower lip careful to not break the skin as she took a deep breath, "Just stay away from that area, I need you all to search the rest of the town." She said motioning around her with her eyes, "I'm having a hard time picking up Himiko's um... Wolves."

Pip knew that she didn't feel comfortable calling them that. Yet, what she didn't fully seem to accept but they took pride in belonging to Himiko. Not that he personally got in really, but he supposed in some way it was the way that Seras felt about being Alucard's Fledging. His eye darted back towards the direction of the strong energy and he sighed heavily, "I don't know Ma chere, this seems like a bad idea." His eye looked towards her as she stared off into the same direction. "I'll be going with you, mignonette," he said nodding towards the other seven men who gave a nod of their head and began to melt into the shadows.

Seras looked towards him and gave a faint smile, "Ready?"

Pip grinned tilting his hat forward as he flung his cigarette outwards and it vanished into a mist. "Always, ma chere."

* * *

Burebista scanned the area around him. Someone was hurting them and because they were hurting them, they were hurting her. His golden eyes turned towards to look at what one would believe to be a small church, it was completely out of place on her grounds and he found himself grinning. His eyes darken for a moment as he turned his head towards the little vampire that appeared. "Nosferatu," he said baring his fangs causing the little vampire to pause in her steps. His eyes scan over her body, taken note of her size and built, there was no desire to rush him but he could understand how another might desire her. He noticed how she shifted her weight slightly and the flush on her skin, his eyes turned up towards the blue sky before looking back down at her. "I'm not interested." He watched as she turned redder and he turned away completely from her.

He heard her shifting her flamethrower and he sighed heavily, "it won't do you any good." He said turning to look at her slightly, "I dealt with a little firebug for many years." His eyes turned away completely again moving towards the little church.

"Stop!" He shifted his eyes towards her once more. "Who are you?"

He debated for a moment before shrugging his shoulders, "I am True King of the Shapeshifters known as the Lycan. As for my name, not important." He grinned widen as he walked off down the street. The little vampire paused for just a second before following after him, ' _Like a little-lost puppy isn't she?_ ' He chuckled mentally as he recalled another who had trailed after him, though she didn't seem so lost in his mind.

"Oh... umm I'm Se-"

"I do not care Draculina." He watched as she took a deep breath and odd action for someone who didn't need to breath. It was as she was truly hurt by it and he mentally sighed at the fact he was dealing with a vampire, most prey upon the emotions of others as a way to lure them in.

Seras seemed to bounce right back though as they walked towards the church. "And why are you here?"

He didn't reply right away, part of him hoping she would take the hint and run off somewhere else while also finding himself amused by the little vampire. "She is in pain isn't she?" He didn't bother to look at the little vampire. He stopped looking further up at the church before looking back towards the closed doors, slowly he looked down at his feet. ' _There you are._ '

"How do you know?" his eyes trailed towards hers for a moment, "Oh! Are you a Varcolac from somewhere else?" whatever tension she had disappeared completely "It's not safe for you to be here, whatever is here is hunting Varcolac. Himiko said that it wasn't normal, I think she might be right. I can't feel anything but the other Varcolacs... or I did until you showed up."

Burebista mentally shook his head, "Like you, I'm stronger than I look." He paused for a moment, "and they are in the hospital" his eyes dropped down to his feet. He looked up at her as she stared at the ground in front of her before looking back up at him questioning.

Seras, "They don't have a hospital here."

"Wrong, they wouldn't have a Christian Church here," he said flicking his hand as the doors flew open and he walked up the steps, "Nor are the Varcolac, tends to fall towards the Greek Gods." He frowned slightly, "Not that I can blame them for that, it was where I grew up. I should have expected that it would still have a grasp upon my soul upon my death and rebirth. Come along little Draculina."

* * *

Seras' eyes widen in horror, blood coated the floor, walls, and ceiling. Bits and pieces of what she was sure were once Varcolac laid scattered across the floor. It was almost as if they had tried to heal, kept trying to heal and in the end, it failed. ' _To much blood..._ ' She knew above her, was the church, which had been a modest room with one door at the end, that lead downward, what the inside of the Church had reminded her was the waiting room. There had been blood but not body parts as if they had quickly rushed them down to the depts sealing them and whatever was causing this inside.

Burebista stepped in front of her his eyes seemed to never seen to stop moving, each movement seemed planned until he slid open one of the doors, Seras peaked under his arm as a low growl echoed from under his breath. "I thought..." she chewed her lower lip as she stared at what seemed to be ghouls, but they looked more like they were stuck somewhere between transforming into their wolf forms or humanoid forms. Their eyes seemed empty and gone and she tilted her flamethrower at them. A large hand fell upon the top of it "We have to set their souls free."

Burebista, "Their souls are no longer here..."

"We still can't just leave them like that." The memory of a similar conversation with Alucard years ago when she had to be convinced to kill the ghouls played in her mind before she mentally shook it out. She backed away slightly as he snarled at her fighting the urge to submit to the more powerful male but knowing that if Alucard ever found out she had submitted to something that was beneath him and someone who held his blood he would be truly enraged. She reasoned that Himiko was allowed simply because she was far older and in many ways she had become like a parent to her. She shifted on her feet trying to pay little mind to the fact the blood was

"I do not plan to leave them that way." His eyes trailed towards the blood filled room, "But we need the master." She watched as he knelt down and found herself holding her flamethrower tightly to her chest as she leaned over watching him. He trailed a finger through the blood, before rubbing them against each other. Seras noted how thick but it didn't smell bad, it just smelled like blood.

"I don't think you should be touching that, it might..." her eyes trailed towards the door. "Well, it might you into whatever that is inside there."

"Gather some of the blood, burn everything down." Burebista turned away from her as she stared at him in confusion.

Seras, "You want to burn down a hospital?"

Burebista stood up as he frowned at the blood on his fingers "No I want you to burn it down." He moved forward the sound of his boots on the ground caused her to shudder softly, "The one thing I can be sure of is that they are destroyed by fire."

"How can know?" She said looking around for something to gather the blood samples he wanted her to take. Finding a small jar with a cap she shrugged her shoulders and began to scoop up the blood inside. It was starting to remind her more of slime and she shuddered at the thought of it.

"Parva soror," Burebista said as he made his way to the reception desk, she had to admit she never really did gather information at least not in a place full of death already. She wondered if this was what the clean-up crew did for Hellsing. Gathering samples and information making sure nothing leaked out that they didn't want out. Seras looked at him before frowning slightly as he didn't say anything more. As she stared at her third jar of sample blood before frowning, not exactly sure where she was supposed to put it.

' _Walter where are you?_ '

' _Near Miss Victoria, but it seems that there are some strange creatures lurking about. They aren't something I've experienced before. No matter how many times they are cut into they reform._ '

Seras shuddered softly as she looked around her for a moment. "Why aren't these parts trying to form?"

Burebista looked up at her for a moment, "Maybe not enough pieces to make a new person, or perhaps they weren't turned prior. Whatever the case, it's better that we don't give them a reason to hunt down new parts." He looked back down before cursing under his breath in Romanian something she heard Himiko do sometimes. Making her way towards him she peak at the computer screen not sure what to make of what it was. Burebista was already digging in the drawers of the desk. "She is going to want this information."

"Why not send it in an email or on the Cloud?" Her eyes trailing over to him. She realized how bad it sounded the moment she said it. "Right... we can't let anyone get the information." She remembered having this talk once with the security team of Hellsing when she had been annoyed that they hadn't given her the updated info on a target she was tracking. Apparently, people have been getting smarter over the years making security even more important. Standing straight she watched a grin that could rival her Sire's appeared on his face. His eyes trailed over her body again before looking back at her and she took a step back from him. "Wh...why are you looking at me li... like that?"

"As you said it's likely not safe for me, a Lycan," he said placing a hand on his chest, "To be in the middle of this." His grin only seemed to widen more as he placed his hands on top of her shoulders "There is a boy in there, with a backpack. Why don't you be a dear little vampire and go get it for me." Seras mouth hung open for a moment before she pointed at herself and then back towards the room.

"Me?" He gave a small nod of his head "But you said not to give them reasons to seek new parts!" she stomped her foot on the ground, splashing the blood that had pooled around them. He gave another small nod of her head, "How exactly am I supposed to do that without them attacking me?" Burebista only grinned at her and she sighed heavily hanging her head in defeat. "Fine," she said running her fingers across her flamethrower for a moment before handing it towards him. Burebista stared down at it carefully for a moment before setting it off to the side and turning away from her completely to go back to search of drawers.

Seras sighed heavily as she moved towards the room that held the bookbag inside. Head peaked out from the ceiling even though her body was still in the same room as Burebista. Her eyes looking over the strange ghoul-werewolves she wrinkled her nose at the smell that was starting to come off, even they didn't seem to be to please with their smell as they grabbed at each other for whatever the other next to them had that they wanted or more likely needed. She shuddered as she watched one tear a chunk out of the neck of one before removing its rotting piece replacing threads that reminded her of her shadows seemed to stitch in an odd healing process before growling at another who seemed to be on the verge of attacking it. ' _Pip..._ ' she felt the Captain within her mind, shifting some as she focuses on him. ' _Do you think you could... sneak in without being seen?_ '

She could feel Pip in her head watching through her eyes for a moment ' _I don't know ma chere._ ' She chewed her lower lip as she felt eyes lifting up towards her and tried not to squeak as she pulled her head back out and looked back towards Burebista frowning at him slightly.

"They are starting to tear into each other." He didn't bother to look at her but she could hear the low growl under his breath as she slammed another drawer closed before moving towards what she was sure a printer. Sighing herself she looked towards the door, ' _That's not going to hold for very long..._ ' her eyes glanced around the room wondering what would be the best course of action. Her eyes sparkled slightly ' _Walter, how long does it take for them to reform?_ '

' _It varies it seems Miss Victoria, how minced you chop them. Normal bullets do no good, even if they are silver, they need to be blessed._ ' She frowned softly, the room wasn't that large but they did have a herd inside. 'If they have fresh source material it seems they attempt to hunt that first' her eyes trailed towards Burebista for a moment, ' _Then there is how many times you have torn them into pieces. The more you tear into them, the quicker they seem to reform._ '

Leaning her head against the closed door she sighed heavily. ' _Have you tried setting them on fire?_ '

' _Fire does wonders, however, the downside is that they are pack animals. You set one on fire and any in the general area will attempt to attack you. Unless they are trapped._ '

She lifted her head back towards Burebista. It limited her choices, she couldn't sense the dead ones, but it seemed that he could. Her eyes trailed back towards the door. ' _No fire then._ ' She closed her eyes, ' _Alright Pip, I'm going to distract them, while you get the bag alright?_ '

' _As you wish ma chere_ '

Seras felt Pip shift, hiding within the shadows as she opened the door to the room, allowing them both to slip in. She yelped softly as she was knocked back into the room, whimpering softly before pushing back with her shadows, shoving them all back into the room as she began to use her claws to tear into them. Until all that remained was a bloody pile of flesh she mentally shuddered before quickly opening the door and slamming it shut, her eyes darted up towards Pip who held out the backpack before she looked back towards the door. Grabbing it from Pip she smiled warmly at him as he shifted back into shadows and into her mind. "We don't have much time, your all flesh and shiny." Burebista raised an eyebrow at her and she stared at him as he held a stack of papers clipped. "Really?"

"Hardcopy is better than nothing." He said simply shoving the stack of papers into the bag. "Don't forget the blood samples. One more thing and then I want you out of here. Understood?" Seras nodded her head slowly as she grabbed everything and slipped the bag onto her back. Running after him to catch up.

Burebista moved through the halls, his eyes moving back and forth. There was no one living but there was plenty of the living dead. It pained him and he knew it would pain Himiko so much more. He lifted his eyes allowing his power to stretch further and outwards, he was sure not all of them had started here. ' _Human perhaps?_ ' He stopped and grabbed several sheets and began to tear them into strips which he began to tie together he could feel her eyes on him and he knew that she was quietly questioning him.

"So... you know how you want me to burn this place down?" he lifted his eyes for a second before looking back at his work. "What about those who are still here?"

Burebista was sure she wouldn't understand any of this but hopefully, she was taught enough. "They are like ghouls, controlled. Yet, they are more like zombies, mindless and soulless, only the basic needs require for Survival." He paused for a moment looking at his makeshift rope testing it before looking back at her, "I also believe that unlike others they have a way to jump across species." His eyes trailed towards her for a moment, "The dead might not be affected though."

"Might not be?" She gasped checking herself for a moment before looking back at him in horror.

"I think the dead might only be useful for their, parts." He said trailing over her body for a moment, "You might be small but you have volume, I'm sure you'll make perfect bait for what's inside." He said turning his eyes towards the door.

"Wait... what do you mean bait?" Burebista simply grinned at her. "You know I'm really starting to hate you." She muttered as she held her flamethrower in her arms.

"Really?" He tilted his head as he looked at her, "Well as long as parva soror still loves me." He chuckled "Though I can't say _he_ does. Though they are the heart of my heart and soul of my soul." He knew that he wasn't able to fully hide the sadness that was echoing in his eyes so he went back down to tearing another piece sheet to make a longer rope.

Seras, "I've heard that before what does it mean?"

For a moment he debated telling her, it wasn't as if she would recall or remember anything dealing with him or what he said other than what he commanded of her. "Nothing you need to worry about at the moment." Burebista finished the last piece of his man-made rope and held rolled it up before swinging it around his shoulder. "Are you ready to lure them towards you?"

"Why can't you do this?" She said shifting her flamethrower so she could use the weapon properly.

"Simple, I have to catch it." He grinned as he looked at her, "and if they are anything like werewolves or lycans then they are going to be fast." His eyes trailed down the halls "Fast enough to destroy several good Guardians with perfect ease. Now don't kill it. She's going to want it alive." Seras' eyes looked behind her before she groaned. "Yes, I wish you were your Sire as well." He muttered causing her to blink several times before he swung open the door, her eyes widen as all sign of his power disappeared at once even though she could see him and she squeaked as several bodies rushed her. She pulled the trigger to her flamethrower cursing her Sire and this Lycan. She cringed as it became flying burning bodies coming towards her causing her to take off down the hall before throwing out her shadows to cut into them.

* * *

Pip winced as he felt sharped claws digging into his shadow body. "Mignonette please say you have a plan." He said pulling out his shadow gun and firing at one of the ghoul-werewolves. Seras swung around one of the open rooms and slamming the door shut behind her. Pip melted into shadows and slid under the door. The growling and banging as she leaned against it trying to keep it closed. "A better plan than this one, ma chere," he said from within the shadows of the room.

"I'm working on it." Her eyes scanned the area, she had lost her flamethrower well more correctly, she had been jumped and it seemed screaming wasn't something that they liked very much. Her bloodlust had kicked in just long enough to get her out of the mess she was in. It was as Walter said, the moment she set them on fire it was as if the floodgates had opened. "Where is that Mr. King of the Shapeshifters?" She groaned as she slid down the door, knowing that her force was enough to keep them back for a while.

"Right here..." she screamed as Burebista walked through the door, he was bent down over her. He put a finger into his ear as grin playing across his features.

"I thought... how did you? Are they?" Seras said scooting away as he walked the rest of the way into the room. "Can they do that?" she said motioning at the door as his eyes looked in the direction of the door. Burebista he shrugged his shoulders before looking back at her. "What are you?"

"The King of Shapeshifters..." he started but one look at the annoyed little vampire and he chuckled. With a bow of his waist. "The firstborn of the Varcolac." He stood straight "but I've died and become a Vukodlak." He said looking towards the edges of the room. Seras stared at him in disbelief. "Nothings exactly changed, a few new little powers... and I drink blood." He leaned back glancing around the room. "Think of it as leveling down or up whichever you like." His golden eyes turned towards her once more as he tilted his head slightly. It was clear on her face she wanted more information. "Like your sire, I was born a man. I also died as a man. Unlike him, I did not return as a vampire but as a Shapeshifter, a Varcolac." He ran a hand through his hair, "Also unlike your sire, I died again, this time as Varcolac. Dead in the ground, I was reborn into a Vukodlak." His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at her "The Varcolac weren't always the way they are now." He took a step closer to Seras. "Regardless, I have become one of the Rulers of the Night or more correctly. I will become one of the Rulers of the Night." He reached out tilting her chin upwards. He smiled sadly at her, "But first things first." He released her chin and swung open the door. "I need you to run some more."

* * *

Burebista moved down the halls, he had the Master creature a few times. However, the creature seemed to be able to hide completely. It was strange. He placed his hands behind his back as he stopped and looked down another one of the halls. He could feel them down there but he also knew that the moment he got close, it would disappear. There was no possible way for it to be sensing him. He had his powers tightly wrapped tied down and buried deep within him. ' _So how is it finding out?_ ' He lifted his nose in the air sniffing the air but finding nothing that could hint he was there or any real changes unless the rotting dead was a hint. ' _I wonder..._ '

His eyes turned towards the other direction, moving down the hall towards another soulless ghoul-werewolf creature. Standing in front of one of them he watched as it head kept moving back and forth as if trying to catch his scent before turning away from him. "Am I too dead to be noticed by a creature like yourself? Or am I too alive that your master can notice me?" He asked. The creature turned at the sound of his face and he grabs it's neck his claws cutting off its ability to make a sound in the process. "Care to help me?" He grinned golden-eyes glowing in the light as he lifted the creature off its feet.

The creature reached out to tear out Burebista throat and he growled under his breath causing the creature to whimper softly under his breath. "Now that's not very nice." He sneered down at the soulless creature before him before using his free hand to yank off one arm before his face began to shift into more of a wolf's muzzle. Mouth wild his tongue reached out licking across his lips the creature struggled for a moment trying to tear into him with his remaining arm. Burebista opened his mouth and torn into the creatures other arm ripping it off. Spitting it onto the ground he snarled. "A true corpse aren't you?" He sneered as his face began to turn back to normal.

Burebista tilted his head reaching out to figure out where the Master creature was and frowning as he noticed it was towards Seras. Sighing heavily he dragged the creature behind him after the little vampire. "Come along, my hearts of hearts and souls of souls will be most displeased if I allowed something to happen to them." He looked back at the creature he was dragging. He sighed heavily, "So hard taken care of one's family."

* * *

Seras held her shoulder, she couldn't believe she just lost it. "Hey, that was painful to grow back!" She yelled at the creature who was trying to figure out how to attach it to himself. "Eww don't do that!" she whined as her shadows came to life and cut into the creature dropping her useless arm. "Urg, how does he make it?" She had seen Alucard plenty of times seemly melt his body into pools of blood but she hadn't learned that little trick yet. Sighing heavily she stared down at her arm that had fallen onto the ground before her shadows wrapped around and pulled it back towards her. Using her remaining arm she held it to her chest frowning. Thankful that when it had torn her arm off it had not gotten the bookbag she didn't want to think what that man would do to her if she lost what was inside.

"Ma chere, I believe we have a wee bit of a problem." She looked at him frowning and waving her arm at him.

"I think I figured that out for myself! I don't know how to reattach my limbs or if that's even possible. Alucard never did it, they just melted and reformed but I don't know how to do that either!" She stomped her foot in a puddle of her own blood, "Walter is going to make me drink at least two packs of blood!" She might be more willing to drink her blood than when she was first turned but she wasn't very good at it still.

Pip grabbed her shoulders as she looked up at him, "Ma chere, breath." He watched as she took several deep breaths and then he smiled, "Good now. That wee bit of a problem." His good eye darted upwards, "I think it wants to add you to his collection." He said spinning her around.

Seras mouth dropped opened. The Werewolf-like creature head scraped against the ceiling, his tongue hanging out almost uselessly from its muzzle. While the height wasn't that big of an issue. What had taken Pip and her by surprise was that unlike the other creatures they had been running into and dealing with. This one didn't seem to understand the basic biological anatomy. It had clearly repaired itself like all the other Ghoul-Werewolves but where they seemed to be about replacing their parts in the right area, this one just cared about replacing the parts in general. If it had a hole somewhere it simply took whatever chunk of fresh flesh it could get and shoved it there. The only thing that seemed right about its anatomy was its Wolf-like face.

"What... is that?" Seras found herself asking Pip who shrugged she wrinkled her nose at the scent of if the others smelled like rotting flesh this smelled like spoiled eggs and milk on top of it. She wasn't sure what was worse the smaller Ghoul-Werewolves or this Werewolf-like creature. She flung a shadow at it, her eyes widen slightly as it didn't cut all the way through its flesh. Retracting it back towards the edges of the room. It lifted a clawed hand towards its chest and pressed in, she watched as the flesh began to knit back together a low growl seemed to echo around the room and her eyes glanced around noting that fallen Ghoul-Werewolves were knitting themselves back together faster. "That can't be good..." her eyes darting back towards the large beast.

"Mignonette, I think the next time Mama Himiko wants you to do a mission for her you should just decline. Non?" Pip said as he flicked his lighter, lighting one of his shadow cigarettes.

Seras snarled at him, fangs large in her mouth. "Really? You are smoking at a time like this?"

Pip shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Oui, figure since we are about to die? Why not?" She felt like smacking him hard and slightly missed that she couldn't do just that without weakening him and right now she needed him as strong as possible. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on becoming mist, it was slightly different than her red-lightening like form. Himiko and Iyo had proven years ago, that Lycan could still grasp ahold of her in that form. It was the mist like form that they couldn't grasp her in. Her issue was that she hadn't fully grasped on how to become mist because Alitos didn't become mists. They were able to move through things by simply changing the atoms of their forms. Yet that kind of shapeshifting was not one of their skills and turning into mist apparently was _that_ kind of shapeshifting.

Pip lips were next to her ear causing her to shiver from the coolness of his form. "Come now ma chere. This isn't the part where you close your eyes." Opening her eyes she shot him an evil glare before turning to see that he had blocked a direct hit towards her she winced leaning into his form. Her shadows jumping to life wrapping around the Werewolf-like creature's limbs trying to rip him apart. She winced as one of its clawed hands grabbed at her shadows and torn them away from its body. "Ma chere is that even possible?" Seras licked her lips growing her claws out and leap forward slicing into the Werewolf-like creatures neck. A gargled roar as she was thrown off and hit the wall. The Werewolf-like creature began to charge towards her. Pip formed into shadows, reforming back into humanoid form shooting the creature with shadow bullets. It could hurt but Pip and Seras both knew that most creatures of the night could easily heal from such an attack.

The Werewolf-like creature shook his head rubbing at his muzzle where he had been shot, missing half of his face as he snarled and torn off another section from his body off and held it towards his face. They watched as it's the flesh began to mend itself. Unlike the rest of the body which was a patchwork his face apparently seemed set. Shuddering Seras rose to her feet. Her eyes scanning the ground looking for her arm. Seeing it she used her shadows to pull it towards her and grabbed it just as Pip swore under his breath and grabbed her good arm and took off down the hall. Seras turned her head to watch the creature charging at them. "Ghouls can't do that."

"Don't think it's a ghoul," Pip muttered as they turned the corner sliding to halt as what they came to think of as the Ghoul-werewolves snarled at them. Pip shot several shadow bullets as Seras used her shadows to slice into them. Taken several deep breaths he looked at her "Ma chere I don't know how much longer I can stay here." It wasn't as draining anymore but he still was feeling it. Seras squeezed his hand tightly for a moment before smiling at him. "Ah ma mignonette when you do that I am willing to die all over again for you." He grinned as he wrapped an arm around her waist turning her around so she was against one of the walls as several clawed hands came slashing downwards. Wincing in pain

Pip head snapped towards the hall as the power threw itself outwards. There was the dark-haired Lycan, he was dragging behind a ghoul-werewolf that was missing its arms but in complete submission to the man. Pip shuddered as he saw his golden eyes and chuckled, "Commander, He's back." He fell into a black mist as Seras closed her eyes feeling him return deeply into her mind.

Seras found herself shifting until she was nothing more than a red streak of light running and dodging the ghoul-werewolves wrapping around twice Burebista before shifting her form. His power had disappeared into nothing and she looked up at him. "That's the one you need to take to Himiko." Her eyes widen slightly as she looked towards the much larger Ghoul-Werewolf, "That one has a soul, unlike the rest of these poor bastards." He tossing the one he had been holding up and over her shoulder and into the pack that seemed unsure what to do. The master ghoul-werewolf snarled at them snapping at them before tearing into a few of them and adding to his collection of flesh body parts.

Seras looked at Burebista and he sighed heavily. "Yes, Little Draculina?

"You are joking right?" She motioned with her good arm. "That thing isn't like the others."

"Indeed." Burebista removed the cloth-rope and tossed it at Seras. He stretched his arms above his head before cracking his neck. "Yet, it should be like any other shapeshifter," he said with a sneer, "I just need to prove I'm dominant." Seras watched as his shape began to change, his head scraping the ceiling much like the other creature and snarled as the creature snarled back at him. Slowly Burebista form changed further, bones cracking and joints rejoining into new placements until what stood before Seras was a very large black wolf. The edges of his fur white given almost the illusion of him being a black hole with two glowing golden eyes. He snapped his jaws and the creature in front of them did the same thing.

"Are you sure about this? If he bites you, you might become like the others..." her eyes trailing towards the ones who were already in submission while there was an alpha battle about to take place.

Burebista stepped forward as the creature stepped back slightly growling. Burebista curled his lips showing off his teeth taken another step forward. The creature lashed out wildly. Cutting deeply into Burebista's face, blood dripping down his fur face as he kept moving forward and the creature lashed out once more. Burebista opened his large jaws bitting down and yanking his arm out even as the creature dug his other clawed hand into the side of Burebista's throat. Dropping the arm Burebista's front paw stomped down upon it crushing the bones under his feet before lowering his head and biting into the side of the creature. It screamed out in pain and rage as it hammered down on the back of his neck and shoulders. Burebista yelped as teeth dug into the back of his neck causing him to thrash tearing into the creature.

Seras watched as Burebista body shifted until he was normal. His body covered in claw and bite marks but he sat on the open bleeding creature. He ran a hand through his beard wincing slightly as he pulled out a tooth that belonged to the creature and tossed it to the ground. Seras moved wearily towards the creature her eyes scanning towards the other Ghoul-Werewolves. "Don't worry, as long as I'm in the room. You are safe." Seras nodded her head as they began to tie the creature up and for good measure, she yanked out the lower jaw of the creature. "Now... Seras Victoria" he flashed a smile wincing slightly from the pain from the effort. He dipped fingers into one of the claw marks on his body.

"We should get you checked out." She said leaning to look at the open wounds. She knew that Varcolac could heal fast but for some reason, he wasn't healing as fast as he should be. He grabbed her hand. Bright red eyes looked into his own.

"I'd ask you to forgive me but you won't recall me I'm afraid Seras Victoria" he leaned forward running a hand down her cheek. "But I'll allow you to keep some of the memories." She opened her mouth to speak but his eyes began to glow brighter pushing into her mind. Her shields useless against him as she whimpered softly. "There was a Lycan who helped you, he died in the process. You nor the souls inside of you will be able to really recall what he looked like, he was to badly hurt when he came to help you in the end. You will find take this creature to Himiko, you will take the files and the blood samples. You will burn this place down and destroy everything inside. Do you understand Seras Victoria?" Seras nodded her head as she stood up. Burebista slowly rose to his feet with her as she reached down with her good arm. Her eyes scanning the area a soft sigh as she turned away unable to locate her arm as she shifted her bag better she made her way down the hall leaving Burebista alone with the Ghoul-Werewolves.

Burebista turned towards them, "May your bodies rest my children." His powers filling the room drawing those down below towards their new alpha.

* * *

Walter stared at the pile of flesh pooled around him. He shook his wires to clean them some before the ghoul-werewolves regenerate themselves. His first plan had failed greatly, setting them on fire had only lured more towards his location. His second plan had not gone as well either, trying to keep them from reforming was only draining his own strength with the sun beaming down on him. If it wasn't for the sun he would have been able to easily handle keeping them into small bits and pieces. As a human, he could take down many vampires and other supernatural creatures that sometimes crossed his path. As a fake vampire that couldn't seem to die. He still had been able to handle himself rather well due to the genetic makeup he came from. As a childe of Seras Victoria, he was much stronger than prior to that. Stepping into the shadows he leaned over and unzipped the cooling bag that he had stored plenty of blood bags in and pulled one out to feed. This new plan of his had resulted in the best results. It allowed him time to heal and gain his strength back.

Reaching into his pocket Walter dabbed his forehead with his handkerchief. Frowning his eyes moved back towards the Church doors. "Please hurry Miss Victoria." His frown deepening as he leaned over to check the last of his supplies. Tossing the empty blood bag into the side trashbag he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. Walter pulled out his pocketwatch checking the time and closed his eyes. Trying to figure out what would be the next best action to take, he could go a couple more rounds but he would need to get more supplies, in means of blood bags and from what he saw. The Temple didn't look to be in that great of shape. Though that didn't needlessly mean that the resources they held were damaged.

"Walter" his head snapped towards the sound of his name seeing Seras. A quick scan over her and he could tell that the only real damage done to her body was her shadow arm had returned. Her eyes darting back towards the open door before looking back down towards him as he quickly grabbed the cooling bag and made his way towards her. Though he didn't run to her side.

"Miss Victoria," he said tilting her chin towards him so he could look into her eyes. He relaxed as he dropped his hand, pleased to see that while her arm was missing again, she didn't seem to be near any sort of bloodlust. "Two blood bags should do you good." He said reaching into the cooling bag and pulling out the two packs to hand to her. Seras' eyes slowly turned towards the blood bags. Chewing on her lower lip her eyes trailed towards the creature as if expecting it to run.

Turning back towards him she took one of the blood bags and put into the bottle pocket in the bookbag. "We need to completely destroy the building. I started several fires inside but we need to keep the fires burning until there is nothing left," she said shifting her feet some. "The flamethrower is just inside the church, it's empty."

Walter bowed at his waist, "Of course Miss Victoria, I shall see that it's taken care of. Everything will be destroyed."

Seras nodded her head slightly as she pulled the creature behind her, "I recommend throwing in those rolling pieces of meat in as well. I'm going to go find Iyo or Himiko and... drop him off. I'll be back."

"Very good, Master. Please have finished your meal before your return." Seras frowned slightly as she looked back at him before nodding her head.

"Thank you, Walter."

* * *

Alucard had waited until he was sure that the two males were gone and that there were no lingering souls nearby before turning towards Himiko. The petite Japanese woman had been placed upon his throne her elbows resting on the edges of the armrests. She watched Alucard as he moved across to the small table pouring himself a glass of blood wine "I'd offer you something to drink but we both know, it's not what you require to heal."

She tilted her head slightly at him. No sign of amusement or annoyance shined in her silver eyes. Closing her eyes she lifted a hand and rested her burnt cheek against it. "Indeed, Vlad. So are you going to feed me or should I summon Lup back?"

He snarled at her as he set his bottle down against the table. His shadows dancing around the edges of the room."And what will he do?"

Himiko opened her eyes, "Perhaps he'll bring me the flesh of your _human master_." Alucard hands rested on either side of the armrests of his throne as he bared a mouthful of fangs, as a way of showing his dominance over the petite vampire. The response was as he suspected, she simply bared her own shark-like teeth at him. Alucard shadows leap forward wrapping themselves tightening around her legs. Red eyes glowing brightly into silver ones full of pain. Slowly she reached up touching the side of his cheek gently, "Does she mean more than I?" Alucard paused his eyes closing as he nuzzled his cheek against her hand.

Barely whispering, "No." Alucard's shadows slowly released their grasp on her, dancing back into the edges of the room. "You are the heart of my heart, the soul of my soul." His eyes opened reflecting the torment he was feeling inside. "But, I cannot allow you to harm my master."

Himiko's hand fell away as she leaned back into the throne. She studied him for a moment she sighed softly. "You are a slave. What can you do if she orders my death?" Alucard claws dug into the armrest, he knew that there was truth in her words. There were only two things he could do. "Destroy yourself? How could I survive knowing that my Otōto was lost to me?" She leaned forward looking at him harshly. "If you are going to tear my heart and soul away from me then I will simply give them to you, it will save us both time." Alucard snarled as he pulled away from her pacing back and forth in front of her. She leaned back in his throne, closing her eyes.

Alucard eyes kept trailing towards her, he could tell by the way she stilling every part of herself that she would likely fall into an aestivation state. It would be much harder to awaken her from such a state if she did allow herself to fall dormant. After a moment he removed his jacket and tossing it onto his coffin. He placed his hand against the stone wall creating a portal to the kitchen. Stepping through he quickly grabbed a golden serving tray. He returned back to his assigned room, moving towards an old chest near his coffin and lifted the lid before reaching in and pulling out a golden pair of chopsticks. Forming his shadows to take hold of the golden severing tray he rolled up his shirt sleeves. Casting one more look towards Himiko who hadn't moved an inch he removed his gloves. Cutting into his own flesh as he began skinning his arms, tossing them towards his shadow as they tore the flesh and muscles into bite-sized pieces before placing them onto the golden serving tray. Alucard ran his tongue across his arms when he was done watching as they began to heal, he would regenerate himself fully once she had fed.

Pulling his sleeve down he grabbed the tray and moved towards Himiko setting it on the small table next to his wine glass. "Eat." She opened her eyes to look at him carefully before looking down at the tray and then the chopsticks he was holding out towards her.

* * *

Alucard rested his head in Himiko's lap. He would never openly admit it but he was pleased to know that she was doing better. There was less chance of her falling into a dormant state but there would still be many more sessions before he could trust her with another soul. Her body was showing signs of healing thanks to his flesh. She wouldn't be able to eat non-stop. It took her time to devour a human being, six days to be exact. With the amount of damage and blood loss, it would take a least four and a half humans of average built and height. With his body being used instead, it would take much less time. A week perhaps if he kept feeding her every few hours. The thought of even trying to heal her with blood was laughable.

Do not fret so much." Alucard nuzzled into her stomach he could almost see the faint smile. It had been years since he had allowed the comfort of another. It felt right to take comfort from her and he could almost see Iyo's demon being held back from digging sharp dagger-like nails into his back. "Have you forgotten?" Alucard grunted, it wasn't as if he had forgotten, it was one of the things that kept him going for so many years. "Tell me, what is the job of our elder brother?"

Alucard opened his 3rd eye, his mind reaching out to make sure no one was nearby before answering. "To protect his younger siblings, so that they may both survive and find happiness." This had held true for them both. It was only a year or two after he had become a vampire that he began to hear Burebista's voice. The older male would talk to him, but he always thought it was just another soul in his mind. One that he could not keep quiet. Then one night years ago, Himiko had been caught in the grasp of another vampire group. Alucard had not been able to get to her but he had appeared, her unconscious, torn body in his arms and he had met Burebista the owner of that voice. Alucard had tried to demand answers but all he would say was that he was on a mission. One that took him elsewhere but, that he would always be there. He had passed Himiko to him but not before kissing the top of his forehead.

Himiko almost seemed to purr at his response. "What is the job of the sister?"

"To love and be a voice of reason to her brothers." Alucard felt the job was more that of a mother's than a sister but he never had sisters to know if this was true. The bond was stronger than that of human siblings, even stronger than the bond between human parents. The idea of bonds between humans was weak compared to their bonds. Himiko was like one's Grandmother, mother, sister, rolled into one. Though he knew she felt that she had raised him and in many ways, she had. She had been at his side shortly after his reawakening from man to vampire. It was her blood that he had first fed upon, that snapped the madness from his mind. Many of his own childer had thought that they were lovers, while her own child simply didn't like him all that much because he took away the attention that she deemed hers. Both of them were greedy creatures but it was almost like a game between them, like the games he played with his human brothers when they were young children.

"And the job of the younger brother?" Her hand stopped moving through his hair and he groaned under his breath.

"To survive at all costs... to let nothing stand in his way." He rose his head from her lap snarling, he knew the reason they felt this way. He just didn't agree anymore. Both of them were putting faith into him that he would one day be the strongest, that no one would be able to stand against him. They both were willing to give him everything, even their own lives to assure that he would be the one to outlive them both. They had faith in him that he would find his true mate because he had been so certain that he had one. A sign Burebista said that he would be able to survive without them because he would never be alone but they were wrong. His belief had brought him to chase Mina Harker. Had gotten him caught by Abraham Van Helsing and Himiko had come to him. To assure his survival by becoming the lab rat. So that Abraham could improve upon the tests and assure his survival before they ever cut into him. Once they were done with what they deemed all the possible improvements on his being, they began to want more. They wanted Himiko to bare a dhampir. The scent of those humans on her, the way she pretended that all was right. After all, they did to her, they hadn't understood they were different kinds of vampires. She had broken the seals, freed herself but it was her own laws that had made him take action. Alucard prevented his own freedom because he knew that Himiko would do it without question and he knew that Iyo would do it before allowing Himiko to break one of her own laws. So he remained bonded to the Hellsing family, and not allowed within her lands. He had been alone here for so long, until Seras but that had been short-lived and now he was alone again. "I protect what is mine. No matter the cost."

Himiko placed her hands on his face, as though he was not baring a mouthful of sharp shark-like teeth at her. She did not submit to him, she was one of the few that could get away with such a thing. "Vlad Dragulya" Alucard flinched slightly, his eyes darting towards the door. Slowly his eyes turned back towards her, "I did not spend hundreds of years searching for you, nor keep you or your bloodline safe. For you to act like a spoiled child." He bared his fangs again but she sighed softly dropping her hands from his face curling up into his throne.

He rose to his feet, slowly leaning over once her, his eyes glowing red as he lifted a clawed hand at her. Part of him wanted to smack her. He had no issues smacking his own childer, his fledgling to teach them their place. Himiko was physically a weak vampire and yet she was not submitting to him. She had never once shown fear of him, a man who even while alive was feared. Slowly he dropped his hand his claws retracting as he went to the table and poured him another glass of wine. He might not have had a sire when he had been reborn to walk the night. However, in many ways, Himiko had been his sire, as Burebista had been hers. It was just another thing that tied the three of them close together. That and the fact that their souls were litter bound to each other from the moment they had been reborn into their lives, perhaps even longer than that. No blood required. No oaths. They had been born to be family, and family they would always be rather they liked it or not.

* * *

Alucard sat with his legs crossed in front of him. A glass of blood wine in his gloved hands. Sir Integra stood at his door, not stepping inside. He could taste the faint fear coming from her, the control she had over him could very well be why it was faint. Yet Alucard liked to believe it was because he had basically helped raise her with Walter. He mentally snarled at the man, it had hurt him deeply that he had betrayed them. Though in some twisted way he couldn't even pretend to be surprised by his actions. A small part of him would have been more than happy to send him to Himiko. Though he doubted Walter would have wanted to remain physically as weak as a human. Even if it had other benefits, for example, the ability to touch silver and holy objects. No need for the gloves that so many of his own kind wore so they would not make the mistake of touching something blessed. Though of course silver in their bloodstream, was like a poison, no different than a Lycan in that respect.

His eyes darted towards the corner of his room. He could feel Ally the little shadow vampire familiar lurking nearby.

Integra voice held no fear as she spoke, "I don't have all night, vampire." He flashed a smile at his master, knowing it bothered her when she couldn't be sure where he was looking. One of the many reasons he wore his sunglasses. It made him that much harder to read.

"Does that mean you will not be joining me for a drink?" Integra frowned at him and he lifted his nose into the air, "Those two soldiers who are here to guard you against me. They smell delicious." His grin widens as he could hear their heart rates picked up. He wondered if Seras ever gave them any real idea of what they were capable of, what kind of monsters they truly were. His grin slowly faded at the thought of her, "Tell me, are they used to Police Girl and her bad habit of trying to blend in with the rest of your men?"

"I did not come to talk about Victoria." Integra turned towards the two soldiers waving them back. No one would willingly turn their back on a vampire. The fact that she did prove to her men that she was in charge. Fearless, a truly remarkable human. Even if he could see that Seras had clearly rubbed off on her over the years. He closed his eyes thinking about the fact that he had pledged his loyalty to her son of Abraham van Helsing. The child had been brave and while Abraham had done many unspeakable things he could not fault the child. Though as the child grew older he too became more like Abraham he could see the hate burning around the edges of his mind. He had wanted to hunt down Himiko, had ordered it many times from him but Alucard could not reach her and he fell more into his hate. It was then Alucard began to regret his pledge to the family, more when his two sons were born. He had some respect towards Arthur but that had much come later in life through the man was one who lived on the horrors that vampires could cause. Part of him suspected that Arthur got a trill having him as his pet dog. As for Richard, he was too much like his father, gree, and hate. It was Integra that had given him hope, she was a fantastic example of what it meant to be the master of one of the most powerful creatures of the night.

Integra turned back towards him, resting against her cane, though he doubted she truly needed it. "Where is she, Alucard?"

"She is not here, my master." Alucard was of course not exactly lying either, she was not here, not in this room. She was below, where his true chambers were. A place that he had personally seen to the creation of, behind his masters back. It was where he went when he couldn't be found and because it was not on any floor plans and no one dared to venture far into his own chambers let alone the lower levels. It was unmarked. He doubted even Seras knew about it, he had never spoken about it though perhaps one of her Shadow Familiars had discovered it, though even that he doubted. There was no reason for them to seek it out or explore it. As far as they knew this was as bottom level and even they had no reason to be in his room.

He didn't miss that Integra eyes had fallen upon his coffin. Alucard could already see her thoughts working out that Himiko might be one of his childre or his mate. A lover would never be found within his coffin, they were unworthy of such things. He had in the past shared a coffin with her, but it did not help her, she was not bound by the rules of dirt from their birthplace. All it did was allow him some sort of ability to protect her, and it did add to the illusion that she was his childe and perhaps one of his brides. Not that seemed to sway Abraham from her. All the research of what he knew about vampire weakness had been uncovered by using Himiko. Though what he didn't understand was that Himiko was pretending in some areas; like silver or holy objects burning her. For a brilliant mind that he had he couldn't tell that the only burns she got were from the acid or the sun.

Abraham could not see the benefit of a female vampire, they were meant for childbirth and that was where his brilliant idea of creating a dhampir came into play. Though Himiko never talked about it, he could smell those human men on her, he could smell Abraham on her and yet all she would say was that he would not get his desire and would in time give up. He had attempted to tear out Abraham throat that first night he learned about the action. Himiko had been the one to stop Abraham from hurting him further and she had been the one to pay the price for his misbehavior. Alucard understood completely that if a direct order was given by his master, to put her down. He would only have two choices, obey or taken his own life. Though he might be able to fight the pain for a while, in the end, the power those seals had over him always won. It was torment and the Hellsing had no use for a Dog who would not obey. They locked them up and forget about them.

Integra, "Then where is she?"

Alucard flashed a far more unnatural grin at her, "I could not say. Perhaps you should ask _her_ pet wolf. I'm sure he could sniff her out."

Integra eyebrow twitched, "I could order you to tell me."

Alucard kept his grin in place, keeping tight control over his rage. The Captain, if he was truly loyal to Himiko, would not tell. The cat could be a problem. He might not be able to kill the boy, but he could make him wish he was dead. He reached out searching for the cat. Their bond was very much like that with a Master and Fledging. It was clear he could reach into his mind, and speak to him for long distances. Though how far apart was unknown. With Fledgings there was a limit to how far, though he could locate them even further out. Lastly, if they were even too far away for that he could at least sense if they were alive. While he could not sense if the Cat was alive. He did seem to be able to reach his mind to speak to him. There was also the added bonus that he had with any of his fledglings, not needlessly his _brides_ but still he had been able to see what was going on through the Cat's eyes. At least until Himiko had even added the condition of not being able to see, hear or learn anything about Seras from the Cat's mind. He was finding the Cat was becoming rather useless alive to him.

Integra sighed her fingers going under her glasses as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I honestly don't care where she is, I just want her gone. Now. Remove her from Hellsing Grounds. Do you understand?"

Alucard placed his glass down looking at her, "I understand my master, but I wonder if it is wise to do such a thing." Integra looked at him harshly a silent look that told him to explain. "She needs time to heal. It would be for the best for me to properly watch over her while this happens. You know how bloodlust can affect the mind. Makes a vampire act out of normal, all for survival. I do wonder why the women in my un-life have always been rather fond of infants." He knew he was planting the image in Integra's head of the Three Sisters, his Brides. Though many types of female vampires did seem to have a thing for small children, newborns more than anything. He could never understand it really. Where was the joy of the hunt? There was only one more thing to play, he knew it wouldn't matter if he cared about her. Tilting his glasses down his nose he looked at her. "I've heard that Police Girl thinks of her as a sort of mother."

He watched as the gears in her mind began to turn and she growled, "Fine. She is your responsibility, control that Bride of yours. If she so much as harms one of my men, you will be putting her down. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Master." His eyes turning towards the shadow in the corner, "You heard your mother little one, I will be requiring three times the amount of blood." He heard the little girl groan before feeling her life force drifting away from his room as his door was slammed shut by his master. Alucard picked up his glass once more and stared at the red liquid. Knowing that he would need to wake her soon. Though to do so now he was going to have to be extra careful.


	6. Something Old, Something New: Act 6

**A/N:** I sadly had to push back as again it was getting too long, Integra and Himiko's meeting. Instead, you will soon be meeting Solomon [not a vampire, but he makes his official appearance in Act 7!] You do learn a bit about Alucard and Mina Harker's history. A bit more about the Ghoul-Werewolves [really need to come up with a better name for those things] and a certain critter who made an appearance already has been very naughty.

I want to say a special thank you Bruja De El Mar Zafiro / Witch Of The Sea Sapphire for leaving another wonderful review. I hope you all enjoy Act 6.

* * *

 **-Hellsing -** **Something Old, Something New:** **Act 6-**

* * *

Seras watched Iyo from the corner of her eye. The child-like vampiress looked awful, hunched over several books and scrolls. It was strange almost to see, the only time she saw vampires in the past look stressful was when they were about to be turned into dust. It was almost refreshing really to know that she was not the only one who had emotions and signs of humanity. Even if her Sire stated that they were above such things. Slowly her eyes darted back towards the cell, as she ran a hand up and down one made from her shadows. The cell itself was carved and painted in blood, whose blood she didn't need to know. Each wall, including the ceiling and floor, had the same markings. Inside was the Ghoul-Werewolf, not that she knew what it was really called. Just that it was something between a Ghoul and a Werewolf and unlike the others that had turned. It was different, it seemed almost to have the ability to think. There were no signs of rotting but there was also no signs of healing either. "How many died?"

Iyo lifted her head up from what she was reading, her eyes trailing towards the cell for a moment before pushing a few more pieces of papers. "Ah, 17 Varcolaca, 1 Incubus, 3 Alitos and 1 Nosferatu. We suspect there were at least some demons and human pets who were not able to get out but we will not know for sure without digging it up." Her eyes trailed back towards Seras, she noted the look of discomfort in her eyes. Seras was never big on the term _human pets_ but that was basically what those humans were to the demons. Humans who had sold a part of their souls for something in return. Contracts of slavery, her own mother had been born from such a contract.

"We can't dig it up..." Seras pushed the thought of humans that had been likely loss in what had once been a hospital, mainly for the Varcolaca.

Iyo tapped her fingers against the edge of the desk, "Solomon may know. The humans and demons would have a list of contracts together."

Seras' eyes widen slightly, her mind quickly thinking about stories about King Solomon. "How would he be of use?" She knew at once the moment she had asked that question that it wasn't King Solomon that Iyo was likely talking about. However, she couldn't recall in the last three decades of anyone by the name of Solomon being around either Himiko or Iyo.

"Solomon is..." Iyo tapped her fingers against the table's edge. "A demon of sorts. It has the ability to shall absorb knowledge until it spits it back out again. Some of the shall we say chapters, never seem to change. Certain spells, rituals, knowledge. This includes the Egyptian Books of Life and Death, which Solomon and his kind hold the title of." She closed her eyes. "Sometimes when they die, humans dig them back... and sometimes they show bits of what was written within their chapters. Clean up can get messy..."

Seras, "So Himiko has a book called Solomon... and it can give us knowledge about who died down there?"

"Mother is _friends_ with a book called Solomon and maybe, it doesn't like to share information with even Mother about its other chapters. Yet we can give it bits of information... maybe some of the blood of that creature into one of the blank books." She rose from her seat, "We might not be able to understand it, which happens but Solomon might be able to translate it..."

"Starting to sound like he's just an index for Himiko's book collection."

Iyo smirked softly, "He is, but it makes searching for things a lot faster. Solomon personally made a list of all her books, he enjoys absorbing them even if he doesn't keep them for long." She shook her head "The issue is getting him to agree, even Mother has issues with him. There was one young man long ago, that he really liked..." she shook her head "But I haven't heard from him in ages..."

"Someone important to you?"

Iyo smiled softly a soft flush covering her cheeks. "More than you'll ever know." She shook her head before looking back down towards the books. "Now... we need some of that's creatures blood..."

Seras' eyes darted towards the cell before groaning. "Do I have too?" Her hand once again running up and down her shadow one. Iyo watched her carefully for a moment before sighing as she turned her eyes back down towards her book. Seras' could hear the disappointment, it was the same kind of sigh that Alucard would give her. Chewing her lower lip her eyes darted back towards the cell with the Ghoul-Werewolf. The creature wasn't a real danger at the moment not with it's lower jaw missing but she found herself wary of the creature.

"Seras" her eyes quickly darted towards Iyo, "Why have you not regenerated your arm yet?"

Seras opened her shadow hand spreading the fingers. There was the fact that she really didn't know how to go about doing so, then there was the idea that part of her felt more comfortable after all this time having the shadow limb. Though she knew that was also a kind of weakness, one that she could not afford herself to have any more. "I... I don't know how..."

Iyo flipped the page of the book she was looking at, "Mother has explained it to you before."

Seras tilted her head slightly thinking about it. "Something about energy reserves and control..." she turned towards the sigils that were keeping the Ghoul-Zombie within its cell. "But I thought only applied to the occult."

Iyo lifted her head, resting her chin against her hand. "It applies to all things. We are beings created from energy, our very bodies are formed into matter due to that energy." She closed her eyes slightly, "As we have transformed from human to Yōkai, we become able to touch that energy." Seras took a seat across from her, as she listened to Iyo. "That is when such things as bloodlines, age, the type of Yōkai in question." Iyo opened her eyes looking back down towards the open book, "In our case, our human life prior, but above all, it is our focus. Mother has a brilliant mind." Seras couldn't help but smile, she knew that Iyo held the woman above all others. She could understand that feeling because she felt the same way when she thought about Alucard. Though she had to admit that the feeling was not nearly as strong. "You are special Seras. You come from one of the strongest vampiric bloodlines, Dracula is the first Nosferatu. No, more than that, you are his first and only childe as Alucard." Her finger tapped slightly on the edge of the book. "Raised by Mother at that. As long as you are properly feeding and learning how to not only control but store the energy. You only need to focus."

Seras leaned back in her chair. Mentally groaning at what she had been told. She did feed but she only took what she needed. Which as Walter liked to say was not nearly enough even though it was a lot more than she used too. "Say if it's about controlled and all that other stuff. Why couldn't Himiko heal herself?" She could feel the burning aura of Iyo flare outwards around the room before settling once more.

"Mother... she used too much of her energy. The backlash from the spells took a toll on her." Her eyes darted towards the cell they both knew that with the sigils and spells that the creature would not be able to hear them. Yet Iyo seemed bothered with saying too much more on exactly what it all meant. "We also are a race that goes up in flames within the direct sunlight." Seras knew that Himiko never caught on fire, she burned badly but so did many vampires with weaker bloodlines. "Mother has a bit of resistance but as you saw, it doesn't mean that the sun is harmless, no it cooks her. To be under the direct sunlight, fighting, with the Temple spells... I'd be more surprised if she's not in a dormant state. Her link to the Varcolac didn't likely help either..."

Seras reached overtaken Iyo's hand in her own. "She's alright, Integra won't let anything happen to her." Iyo snarled as she pulled her hand free from Seras causing her to blush slightly. She knew that the two vampires didn't have any fondness for the Hellsing family or for that matter no one she had met seemed to like them very much. Walter did state that it was due to Hellsing family being hunters but he was unsure exactly what the history between them was but he suspects that it is likely worse is that they were creatures with a deep connection to Alucard.

Iyo turned back to her books, "Heal your arm. You have a date with tall dark and rotting."

Seras growled under her breath as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. A small part of her wanting to refuse but both knew that she wouldn't. Even if it killed her, she didn't like the thought of other people or vampires getting hurt when she could do something about it.

* * *

Himiko stood naked in front of her reflection, her eyes roaming over the burnt flesh that her demon showed her within the mirror before resettling back upon the black eyes staring at her. The theory that a vampire could not see themselves wasn't exactly a lie. If she had been a Succubus she wouldn't have held a reflection. Though rather they saw themselves or not she did not know. For many they saw a reflection of themselves, more correctly their demons anyone else looking would not see her demon but herself. Tracing the edges of her one face she watched as her demon copied her. The burning question in her mind always coming back. Did others see anything close to what she saw reflected back at her? Her demon matched her in almost every way, just small differences. Like her eyes were pitch black, her hair white as snow, the sharp pointed teeth, and pointed tip nails ready for its meal. Upon her forehead was a blue flower shaped marking, that almost seemed to glow upon her pale skin. Then there were the larger differences, the six snow-white tails that flowed behind her, that she knew was connected at her lower pack, the fox-like ears almost like horns upon her head.

There had been a time when she wanted to ask about what others saw but there was always something holding her back, that nagging fear that she had carried from her first life into this life. The fear of not belonging, she had not been deemed a true human, she had not even been deemed a kitsune, she was just its child. Born from a contract between a man of power and the demon itself. Only her offspring were allowed to be one or the other, depending who its father was. Even with that, there had been no place for her. She reached up towards her reflection, sharp dagger-like nails clawing into the glass even as it began to turn black and ripple as a gloved hand reached out towards her.

"Foolish girl." Alucard's voice hissed around her even before his form took full shape. There was no point in covering herself, besides he had been the one to personally cut the blackened parts of her flesh from her. Besides what reason would she had to hide anything from him. There had never been anything sexual between them and there never would be. Even as his eyes roamed over her she could fell that the only places they lingered where the areas still healing. He finally stared down at the hand he was holding, turning it carefully in his own. "Has she started to warp your mind yet?"

Himiko nose wrinkled in exasperation. She knew the risks of looking upon one's own demon. The insanity, the rage, it crept up into their minds until they didn't even realize they were doing it. That was the real reason that they avoided the even the strongest of vampires had the risk of losing control over themselves and then that's when the hunters came or worse the council. Best to just avoid them, but like all vampires, they had moments of vanity to them, the urge to look upon themselves and she was no different. "Is your Master still alive?" Alucard's eyes glowed red, a warning to choose her next words correctly, "I do not wish to remain here." She wrapped her arms around herself, she didn't trust the Hellsing woman, Seras was blindly loyal because he was loyal. ' _But slaves are always loyal when they have no choice._ '

Alucard moved passed her, he swung open the wardrobe's doors. Pulling out several articles of clothing that would have been within her taste. Gifts likely throughout the years, gifts that she never was able to receive because she could not trust his Masters to not order her destruction. Even now she couldn't be sure she could trust the woman whose home she was standing in. "What shall you wear?" Himiko turned away from him, as sweet as the thought was. Her body was in no mood to properly dress. Even if the world would think it was unfitting for her to be in such a state in front of one she called her brother. They were much more than what humans could ever understand. Bending down she picked up the silk sheet she had dropped when she went to examine herself in the mirror and wrapped it carefully around her body. Alucard smirk grew as he shut the wardrobe and leaned against it. "You haven't been feeding properly."

Himiko crossed her arms under her chest. "I'm not that childe." Alucard shadows burst forth a smirk playing across her lips as the room began to fall into darkness. It would almost be unsettling as red eyes slowly began to open up. It was as she suspected, Seras Victoria held some sort of meaning to him. Perhaps more than even his loyalty to Hellsing woman. His sheer power began to beat down upon her she fought back the urge to cry out as the pressure began to build up. Slowly she lifted her hands on either side of her small blue balls of fire burning. She was a Queen and she was one with no King to rule over her unless you counted Burebista and Alucard. "I will burn this place down to the ground boy." She snarled at the many eyes focus on her even as Alucard's laughter filled the room around her until his fanged face was inches from her own his hand reaching out towards her face.

Red eyes burning into her own blacken ones. "You are in no position to fight me." There was a truth in that they both knew. Her fighting would only weaken what she had been able to gather, if she had only been cooked she would have been fine but she had used just about every ounce of her energy against those Golden Eye Vampires and Ghoul-Werewolves, trying to buy time. She had already been weakened from the backlash of her spells.

A malevolent smirk fell upon her face. "I can recall a certain Master of ours thinking the same thing." Alucard reached out grabbing her throat squeezing it slightly as her hands moved towards his face. Himiko already knew that he wasn't truly upset with her, not now, he was testing her, seeing how much strength she had to fight back. Slowly she allowed her flames to die out, feeling lightheaded. She was almost thankful for his hand around her neck it kept her standing. Touching the side of his face, "I'm bored."

Alucard sneered "Do tell how you can be bored?"

Himiko dropped her hand "There is nothing to do in this cell you have placed me in." Not that she had been really up to doing much more than sleeping. No, if she was smart she would allow herself to go into aestivation. A long sleep perhaps wouldn't be such a bad thing, Iyo could handle things. Alucard released her throat completely and she moved towards the bed sitting on the edge of it.

"You will remain here until I say otherwise."

Himiko stared at her feet dangling over the edge of the bed. "If I am to be a porcelain doll, then there are a few things I desire." Himiko turned silver eyes towards him, "Otherwise I can't be held accountable for what will happen to your pretty little things." It wouldn't be the first time she set his things on fire nor the first time she had been grounded. Both the men in her life were very good at keeping her grounded. He growled under his breath before disappearing into the shadows. "I mean it Vlad!" she snapped into the empty room.

* * *

It had been days, Seras had stood guard over Iyo as she slammed her hands on the table in frustration. Over the past few days, they both began to hear Himiko's voice. Each day she sounded stronger but whatever had been said to the Varcolac had not gone unnoticed by Seras. The wards still weren't in place and Seras couldn't understand why that was not on the list of importance. Seras watched as Iyo head fell against the table as she groaned.

"Nothing yet?"

Seras watched as Iyo lifted her head glaring at her before flopping her head back on the table. "I never was one for research... that's always been Mother's passion..." Seras smiled warmly at her, in her mind it explained a great deal why Himiko was so bent on information, of life force placed within the books by blood or other means. Such as souls. "Yet that's exactly why Mother was born." Seras' eyes widen slightly, it wasn't something that they really spoke about, to Seras it showed how much the vampiress was missing the other. Again something she herself knew well, her fingers tracing her neck, where the scars once laid joining her to her former master, that bond no longer was there. Though she had always felt him, knew he would return, if she was honest with herself that connection that she craved for all those years, disappeared the same night he left her and now it was gone forever. Seras' eyes lowered as she took one of the books, she flipped it open noting the language was not one she knew, for all she knew it could be a dead one. Her eyes lifted up towards Iyo as she sighed heavily. "That..." she rose from her seat, "It could be..."

Seras raised an eyebrow looking at her, "What could be?"

"That creature, it could be like Mother... no not so much Mother but Mina Harker..." she wrinkled her nose slightly in disgust as she said the woman's name. "Dracula's true love" she growled under her breath before pacing back and forth.

Seras felt a pain at the thought but knew that Mina Harker had died long ago, it had been from her that the Freak Vampires had been born. That their bodies began to fail because they weren't true vampires. Walter had been one of those Freak Vampires but he had enough of Alucard inside of him that she could taste it as if some part of her would always be able to feel Alucard. Though how true that would be now that she was free she didn't know. It had allowed her to find others, so far only Walter had been able to make it through the process. Whatever she had done with Walter, had not been able to work on the others, not that most of them had been worthy and perhaps that was the difference. Alucard was choosing who was worthy and who wasn't of crossing over. Shaking her head from the thoughts she watched Iyo a little longer. "You are going to need to explain a little more."

Iyo blue eyes turned towards her. "Mother... as you know is a Hybrid, when she was... mortal... she was neither truly human nor Yokai." Iyo's eyes darted towards the cell once more stopping her pacing as she stood in front of the large doors. "Your Sire had the brilliant idea of trying to turn a married, non-virginal woman."

Seras didn't have to ask who, she already knew. Mina Harker, her corpse had created the Freak Vampires. Had been used to create supernatural beings through her blood. Though it was what they had found inside of her corpse that had triggered everything. They had found a part of Alucard's essence inside and while it was a tiny fragment it had been enough. "But we are bound. Virgins, opposite sex, a bite..."

"The bite isn't exactly the issue." Seras watched as Iyo paced back and forth, she could see on her young face the worry etched about it as she kept darting her eyes towards the cell.

Seras knew she should have known this answer something in the back of her head told her she knew that this was true on an instinctual part, the part of herself that was held tightly around the mind of her demon. It was like how she knew how to extract it from Walter all those years ago, how she knew exactly what it was that she held in her hand. Though much larger, less pure somehow it was still Alucard, a part of her Sire and the process had changed Walter for the third time. Into a true vampire, her childe. "I'm not sure I understand."

Iyo eyes darted towards her, "I sometimes forget you are _his_ childe even though you were raised amongst us." She waved her hand around the room, "Your mind is bound to that human woman as he is physically" She sneered. Seras knew it was not directed so much at her as it was at her Sire, for whatever reason Iyo really distasted him, to the point that it was almost as if Dracula or Alucard were unholy words. Though she is not the only one who seems to hold this view of her Sire. There had been others, who say his name with fear. Iyo wrapped her arms around herself for a moment closing her eyes taken a deep breath she looked back towards the cell. "It's the exchange, Seras. The bite can be rather harmless. It's the poison that we inject into their bloodstream that can transform the body. Just as well as make it pleasurable or painful. Most vampires and even werewolves cannot control the process."

Seras was sure she was going to feel sick at the new piece of information about her sire. "And what does this have to do with the woman Alucard wanted?"

Iyo waved her hand as she moved towards the table, Seras could almost see her desire to toss the books. Though they both knew that if Himiko ever learned of such things, neither one of them would like the response. Thus she watched as Iyo muttered under her breath, "Of all the times I need her damn library."

"I thought that wasn't _open_ ," she said air quoting the words. Seras knew very well that Himiko's private library was not exactly open to the public and rarely if ever opened to anyone besides her. It was her Eden, much like the gun range for herself as for Iyo she was sure just being near Himiko was hers but she sometimes wondered if there was somewhere else that she enjoyed being. Clearly, it was not here, surrounded by books.

"Of course not, because when the spells around this place popped it went poof, the access to it gone. Now all I got is this stuff..." she snarled under her breath. It wasn't as if the books or scrolls weren't that massive, it was just that this was what anyone basically with a library card could gain access too. The books here were basically on the subject of werewolves. Iyo had them moved into this room so she could be near the cell, thus the Ghoul-Werewolf within. "Damn thing, of course, won't let anyone else enter unless it's near Mother so wouldn't do me any good even if it was here." She growled "Worse than _His_ damn castle. Buildings with minds of their own... bad as demonic books, what was he thinking allowing them to have such damn things?" She rolled her eyes as she grinned "Ah here!"

Seras stood from her chair, leaning over to see what it was that Iyo was looking at but as with most of the books she had found, it was not in English. "Iyo... I still have no idea what you mean about Alucard?"

Iyo raised an eyebrow as she looked at her, "Seriously?" Seras blushed as she wiggled slightly. It wasn't so much that she didn't know about the book written about her Sire, but he also hated that book while Sir Integra held it almost like a second bible. When she had been alive, such topics in the supernatural and fantasy just wasn't something she would ever have thought about getting into. When she had turned she had felt torn between reading the book and not reading it. In the end, she simply went with what she could gather from bits and pieces of what the men would bring up. In this way, she didn't feel like she was betraying her then Master nor disappointing his Master by not knowing certain things about the book.

Iyo shook her head some before tapping a finger slightly on the desk as if debating rather or not to toss a book at the girl or tell her the story herself. "Well, the book doesn't truly tell the story right... very well." She watched as Seras sat back down in her chair, sitting almost in complete attention and Iyo couldn't help but smile at her.

"Your Sire, Count Dracula befriend a man named Jonathan Harker. I do not know why they became friends but I can say that Harker did give legal advice. The laws of man change and he always did take a sort of pride of understanding such things. It is also true that he came to Dracula's estate, into his home, was under his protection. I do not know how much he knew about who and what Dracula was but I can say he was one of the few humans that Dracula has had a sort of respect for. I suspect had things gone the way he desired he would have allowed Jonathan to become a creature of the night, willingly or not."

Seras felt herself blushing slightly at the fact that Alucard had asked her if she wanted to join him. Though she wondered if she had denied him if he would have allowed her to die, she could only say she was glad she didn't need to find out that answer.

"It's true he began to chase after a young maiden, by the name of Lucy Westernra. She was a beauty and she had many offers, one of those offers was from Dracula himself and she willingly went with him. He didn't do anything more than the others, only that she had already settled on her choice of partner and what he offered was a sort of freedom but Renfield caught sight of him, knew what he was and the man had been around long enough to know that Dracula didn't truly love anyone. No one could reach his cold dead heart but Mother, though he is fond of me as I am of him..." she grinned darkly "Oh I do take pleasure in sinking my nails into his chest and tearing into his flesh... don't take much joy in him returning the gesture though."

Seras felt a pain in her chest. The fact that she had been one of the first to willingly go with him when asked. Knowing that he didn't hold anyone else but Himiko in his heart, and Sir Integra made her want to stop the story but she knew she had to finish listening. If he could hold such fondness for Iyo perhaps in time he could also find a place for her... even if they were different.

"Renfield it was different, he figured out quickly who was courting Lucy and he tried to stop it. Lucy was promised to another and Renfield well, he knew exactly what sort of man Dracula was. Wasn't hard I supposed, it wasn't as if he was hiding who he was, using that name. Still, Renfield couldn't convince those who had put him away to release him or to even hear him out and as such he reached out to me. I spoke to Mother about it but Lucy, as she said, made her choice and she would have to live with what that meant. Dracula came back home, everything seemed to be going well, he met Lucy's friend Mina Murry and her father. They were there to see Jonathan Harker. To this day I'm not sure what happened, but it happened shortly before Jonathan and Mina got married. He was talking about her being the one. Mother disagreed on this whole matter, telling him that Mina was not the one and clearly Mina agreed to this matter because she married Jonathan and headed back here to England. Again Renfield was the one who reached out... telling me what he was seeing, hearing and what was coming but..." she looked down. "He and Mother got into a fight about that girl, but he didn't care. He started to feed her his blood, something that isn't natural. We feed on it, humans don't need it but we can force a human to bend to our will, force our will upon them, use them to see through their eyes. It can... begin to change a human. They're not exactly a ghoul but their not a vampire either, they become unnatural and unable to live without the blood given to them by their master they are never able to free themselves and most of all they begin to rot and slowly fade away."

"Alucard wanted her with him that badly?" Again she felt that stabbing pain in her chest as she said the words and watched Iyo nod her head slowly.

"He was falling into madness that he couldn't escape. His love for this human resulted in him being hunted. Mina led them right to him, allowed Abraham Van Helsing to binding Dracula to his bloodline." Seras felt sadness wash over her in the book she knew that this was where it stated that Dracula was killed but she knew the truth. "Mina was a smart woman, she thought that if she got rid of Dracula she would still have the power he had been given to her little by little. What she didn't understand or know was that she was only given two choices. Either become a Mindless Ghoul or allow someone to perform the ritual that would seal essences away. Mina had other plans though, another card up her sleeve." Iyo snarled as she looked down at the text under her hands. "She came to Transylvania seeking Mother. Your Sire, begged that she be allowed to live, I think he was hoping Mother would have one of my brood turn her but Mother had other plans. She made a law, Mina Harker was never to be touched, no one was allowed to turn her or fed upon her. Then Mother sent her away, oh she had hoped that she would become a Mindless Ghoul who would slowly rot away because she could not reach the one who's blood she needed but as she became a Mother and later a Grandmother, I suspect she had the ritual performed on her."

Seras' eyes darted towards the cell, she couldn't disagree with Himiko's choice on the matter. Yet the thought of allowing a bloodthirsty ghoul free upon the streets bothered her. Though she supposed that Mina Harker at the time wouldn't have survived long... but why would Alucard want something like that as his Mate? Though she kind of understood where Iyo was talking about now, whatever had caused the Ghoul-Werewolves likely was feeding them some sort of essence, much like Alucard had done with Mina, but what was the end game? Clearly, these creatures were a failed attempt, right? No one would want these kind creatures but these creatures could also turn others into creatures like themselves, only those were indeed mindless creatures. The creature in that cell couldn't communicate, but she knew that it had the power to control those it had turned. It confused her, but she knew it was possible, Mina Harker's was the reason that Freak Vampires were possible. "Is it was possible with these creatures are like the Freak Vampires?"

Iyo closed her eyes for a moment in thought before nodding her head. "Maybe, but that is not the only thing to take away from this Seras." Opening her eyes she stared at the young woman across from her, "They went wrong. Though I believe they found something about the Vukodlak, they are in some ways like a vampire but they are still very much Lycan only... more like Lup." She could tell that Iyo wasn't sure exactly if that was the case as she narrowed her eyes. "It's not the first attempt of creatures not exactly natural."

"Are Vukodlak's not natural?"

Iyo stared at her for a moment before shaking her head, "A real Vukodlak would be natural, harder to kill like a vampire, require blood, though if that is all they can process I do not know. No one does. Vukodlak at this point and time have never been seen. It is said they are born from truly powerful Varcolac who died and they were blessed with the ability to walk among the living once more. In all my years with the Varcolac we have never come across one. Thus..." her eyes darted towards the cell once more and Seras' followed her gaze. She understood now if the Vukodlak didn't actually exist then why not attempt to create one, they did create unnatural vampires, why not unnatural lycans?

"This is bad isn't it?" Seras' eyes turned towards Iyo who nodded her head slowly. "Like Freak Vampires bad?" Iyo closed her eyes taken a deep breath and nodded her head once more.

* * *

Integra sat behind her desk as Alucard leaned against the wall. One of her soldiers stood in front of her desk. Unlike Seras, he did not stand at attention but more at ease. The only thing that was the same about Seras and the humans who reported things directly to Sir Hellsing, was the taste of fear in the air. They respected Sir Hellsing but there was not that fear of disappointment. That was something unique to Seras it seemed. This human like the others feared the creature she controlled. He was not Seras, he was not going to hold their hands and pretend to be harmless.

His eyes darted towards the image of Abraham Van Helsing that hung upon, the room, for the most part, was unchanging. There was advancements, the windows but the feeling remained the same since the time of Abraham. It was almost disturbing how the roles had been changed. He felt more like he was standing in Walter's place, waiting for a moment alone with his Master. The little Shadow Familiar of Ally lurking within the very shadows he desired to be lurking within at the moment watching and waiting for him or anyone else to make the wrong move.

Alucard felt the slight jealousy over Seras Shadow Familiars, she had allowed them to roam about. He could have done the same with his own army of the dead and that is exactly what they were now. Their souls no longer trapped within waiting to be released into the masses. Now he would have to carefully control each of them, one by one, spreading his power and influence. There was no one left inside of his being he could allow to take control over his armies, all those souls were dead and never would they return. The special skills so many of them held, gone. Other than what he himself had added to his collection of vast powers. The worse was that he could not risk taken in more souls to rebuild his collection, to allow some of his armies to fall within a generals control. Not as long as he was still connected to that blasted cat. A cat that seemed loyal for the time being to Integra and like himself seemed to take pleasure in being shot by the woman, though where he took enjoyment at her breaking her cold demeanor, the Cat seemed to take it as a sign of affection.

Shifting his glasses further down his nose he inhaled the strong scent of blood. Blood far more ancient than his own, one that promised power at just a taste. Though they would be mistaken if they dare to take a bite. The scent of death was no longer lingering in it and that meant she was healed enough to truly begin to use her powers and he was sure that was exactly what she was doing.

"Vampire..." the little shadow vampire appeared just above his head, her eyes looking around the room for a moment. "Can you smell it?" He did not miss the hunger in her voice. Yet as a familiar her bloodlust would never truly take hold of her. It did not leave behind the hunger, as the child died as a vampiress she had the same hunger for blood as one of his Hellhounds. It was truly fascinating, as his own Army of Dead had never had that hunger. It would be fitting that Seras would find a way to allow her pet humans to live without truly living. Though how useful they were compared to his Army of Dead vs his renewed Hounds were still unanswered.

Ally looked down at him before a soft whimper escaped her throat and she disappeared back into the wall coming out of the floor behind Integra's shadow. Eyes wide with fear as she watched him from within her mother's shadow. Alucard's eyes glowed as he sent his shadows across the room and down to the lower levels. Causing the Soldier eyes to dart back and forth as though expecting more shadows to appear out of nowhere.

Integra lifted her head from the report, ' _What are you doing?_ '

Alucard slowly began to grin ' _Whatever do you mean My Master?_ '

' _You know very well what I mean Vampire._ ' She turned back down towards the report. ' _Leave the poor man alone._ '

Alucard kept the grin planted fully on his face. All would be fine as long as she thought he was growing bored and amusing himself. Part of him also knew that the reason they were so jumpy was due to their little houseguest who was clearly attempting to leave him. That he could not be allowed. His eyes fell towards the little girl, as her own eyes darted around his fangs growing larger in his mouth causing the small girl to sink further into her mother's shadow. Closing one eye he found himself staring at Himiko. The scent of her blood had his own shadows dancing around her, wanting a taste of the powerful blood she was so willingly spilling as she knelt painted a sigil on the ground of his known chambers. One he would not be allowed to let remain not without his Master wanting answers to things he rather not speak about.

'Our Blood is Power.' When she had first spoken those words to him, he had been human. She had brought his dead wife's body back from the river below so that she could be properly buried. Not that she would be, he had held no love for the woman. He had not truly understood the meaning behind her words, he had made the mistake of believing she had meant nothing more than an heir. Her words to Abraham had been far different, he had noticed the difference in her blood so dark it looked black. Bad Blood. That's what she had called it only he had known the truth behind the meaning. Her kind being a far weaker race had found a way to enhance their blood, to make one almost willing to be devoured should they taste their blood, a single drop could drive one mad. Abraham had not believed her, why would he? 'Bad Blood is still Bad Blood and I have Bad Blood.' What Abraham had not truly understood was that there truly was power in their blood. How many had he lured with promises of becoming immortal, how many vampires had bent the knee to him simply because of the power that flowed within his blood? Now he was watching one of her true strengths, one that did not hold just for vampires, but anyone who could handle the arts and she was a master as was their former master Abraham Van Helsing had been.

' _What are you doing_ _dragă_ _?_ ' Snake-like shadows circling around her even as his hounds paced back and forth. Though there was no taste of fear in the air, for a weak creature like herself she should be fearful of someone like himself. Though he had to admit that it pleased him to know that there were still some out there that did not coward in fear even when they knew they were outmatched. The fact one such creature lived inside of her and even that brat of hers.

' _Have you gone blind,_ _Otōto?_ '

Alucard snarled though the only reaction seemed to come from the hounds, ' _You are weak._ ' His shadows wrapped tightly around her limbs holding her in motionlessly in place, the cut on her palm slowly healing on its own. Part of him was pleased to see this, it did mean her powers were coming back that the worse of it was indeed over but it would still take time for her to be at full strength. If any of the High Council or even her own Council was to learn of her weakened state. He would be unable to aide her and would he come as he did before?

Burebista chuckled inside of his mind, ' _Always Little Brother_ _._ ' Alucard watched as his eyes scanned the being of his soul. Once more a reminder of how empty it was inside of him without the thousands of voices screaming at him. ' _The Blood of our Blood and Soul of our Soul cannot be kept anywhere she does not wish to be. Thus you will not keep her here._ '

' _Watch me_ ' he snarled back at him. Burebista eyes held laughter as a dark grin began to play across his features.

' _Watch you fail, as fun as that sounds. I shall have to pass this time. There are... other things that require my attention._ ' Alucard felt something slam shut and the empty feeling of being alone within himself once again began to take over as his attention went back towards Himiko and held in place by his shadows. No time had passed at all as she lowered her head sighing.

' _Yes. Such a helpless little vampire are we not?_ ' Silver eyes turned to look into the lurking shadows with his eyes before finally settling towards a large black hound. His red eyes focus on her. "Baskerville" she moved to hold out her hand towards the large hound as her eyes dropped to looking down at the shadows that were preventing her from reaching out towards him. "Have you been a good boy?" Baskerville flopped down to the ground his head between his front paws as his tail beat back and forth.

' _Uselessly Mutt._ ' Alucard snarled.

' _Don't be jealous because he likes me better._ '

Baskerville's head tilted slightly as he rose to his feet. Inching slowly, she lifted her head looking up at the large creature. One that far outsized even her biggest guardian. Even though he was a familiar of his he believed deep down that the creature knew that Himiko was important. Just as he seemed to understand that about the few others that he held in high regard. However, sometimes he wondered. _' He only likes you better because you align with canines._' Limited control, limited powers, but he had never seen any sort of canine ever attack her unless they were being controlled by another.

Himiko hummed softly as Baskerville licked her face, which was almost amusing due to the size differences. Though she showed no sign of minding as the hellhound laid down the tip of his nose within her lap, it would keep her from moving. ' _And yet you have aligned yourself with Hellhounds, wolves, owls, bats, rats... moths._ ' He could see her rolling her eyes. ' _At least I keep to one kind, you, on the other hand, seemed to have a problem picking._ '

Alucard chuckled, ' _They all have their uses._ '

Himiko eyes darted towards the sigil half under the large hellhound, partly unfinished before looking around the room to the best of her ability. ' _It is time, though I am glad to see that Baskerville has returned to your side._ '

Alucard mentally closed his eyes, it had not been easy to bring back his favorite hellhound. No, he had been truly destroyed by his own hand but he could not be allowed his familiar to be the puppet of another. He had not been sure he would be able to do so. However, that was one of the blessings of having a certain spellcaster on his side. Baskerville soul had not been destroyed, but a new contract would need to be formed, that had been a hard thing to do without his Master finding out, yet he always did enjoy doing things behind his masters' backs. His eyes all turned to focus on her. ' _I forbid it._ ' The shadows holding her tighten, cutting into her flesh. Baskerville lifted his head running his tongue across the wounds, causing the shadows to tingle as Alucard mentally groan at how disturbing the feeling of the Hellhound tongue against his shadows.

"Oh? So Seras Victoria means so little to you?" Baskerville whimpered as the room went pitch black slowly thousands of red glowing eyes began to open as the pressure in the room began to build. Himiko lowered her head a small grin forming each second as the large hound stood up almost jittering with the sheer anger that was in the room. His large head darting back and forth between hundreds of eyes and the small Japanese woman kneeling bond in place.

Alucard was keeping his temper in place but it was a losing battle. ' _Explain._ ' He watched as Himiko lifted her head she stared at him for a moment before turning her eyes upon Baskerville whatever she was doing it seemed to calm down the beast as he lowered back down on the ground his head between his paws. He knew he could wait for days, weeks even months. She would not speak no matter what was done to her body. He snarled into her mind. He couldn't believe he was going to have to say the blasted word but it had always been a way to please the small Asian woman. ' _Please._ ' He spat the word out through their mental link and watched as the faintest of smiles began to form across her face as she opened her eyes.

' _What would you like me to explain to you? Perhaps in all our years apart you had forgotten that your most powerful familiar would never harm me? That you should have sent those rats or moths in their places_ ' She snapped her fangs in mock bitting motions, ' _Though the last time I ate one of your rats I was in this very chamber wasn't I? Only it wasn't you that chained me here, it was our Master._ ' She tilted her head as he roared in anger within her mind. Baskerville low growl under his throat caused her head to snap towards him, her silver eyes watching his own eyes before he slowly began to close each eye one by one. ' _Y_ _ou are bound and a part of my lands are unprotected. Those who live within those lands are endangered._ '

'She lives within your lands.' His anger slowly began to fade as he began to understand why she had been there. So close, but he was not sure where the location was but to know it was a piece of land that belonged to Himiko would allow him time to track down his Police Girl and drag her back to his side where she belonged. Though if she was with Himiko it was the second safest place for her the issue was, Himiko was here. The choice was simple to allow Himiko to leave and he would be able to assure his Seras Victoria's safety or she would be at risk. Iyo was powerful but the girl only did tend to care about one creature in the world. ' _Very well... but you will lift the spell._ '

His shadows slowly began to loosen around her. ' _If she desires it..._ '

' _My Master requires my attention._ '

' _Yes..._ ' Himiko ran her hands across her limbs. ' _I am sure..._ ' her eyes went black and he wondered what she was thinking about for a moment before she simply sliced open the palm of her hand. ' _The lights Vlad..._ '

Slowly Alucard pulled his mind back from his dungeon chambers. Returning his full attention into the room. Not much had changed and it seemed no one really had noticed that his mind had wandered. Alucard's sunglasses dropped slightly down his nose as he watched Integra close the report a heavy frown as Ally shadow hand reached for one of her cigars holding it out to her. Hunger in her eyes as she sniffed the air. Alucard's eyes glowed causing her to back up further into her mother's shadow. ' _Enough Servent._ ' He smirked as he pushed his shades back up. She reached across the desk grabbing her lighter, lighting her cigar as she leaned back in the chair. "Tell me what sort of creature can encase their victims inside ooze?"

Alucard "But My Master, you are leaving out the best part." Integra shot him a look, warning him to keep his mouth shut. "They are still living. While their insides are now on the outside."

Integra, "You have no idea what kind of monster could be causing this?"

"No, My Master. I can only say that once that they turn to slim the moment they are set free."

Integra puffed on her cigar as her eyes darted towards the Ally for a moment but the little Shadow Familiar was still holding her place hidden safely within her Mother's shadow as she sniffed the air. "What is the matter Ally?"

Ally's eyes darted towards her Mother's for a moment before looking slightly towards Alucard. "Blood... it smells yummy." She shook her head looking down in shame. Integra ran her hand through the girl's hair for a moment. Alucard knew that as a Hellsing she likely was ashamed of what she was craving but he also knew that as a Shadow Familiar the only thing she required to survive was Seras Victoria. Integra good eye turned towards him, a clear question on her face telling him she wanted to know where it was coming from.

Alucard mentally snarled even though he never dropped his grin, "My Guest is getting ready to leave. The child is simply smelling her ancient blood, no longer tainted with death."

"So she is fully healed?" Alucard didn't miss the annoyance that was held within the question.

"She will not be easy prey if that is what you are asking." Alucard felt the surge of power echoing from the floor below. Even his Master felt it as her eyes darted towards the floor the human soldier was clueless "She is gone." He would not admit it hurt, though the pain was different though he was not sure why. He reasoned that it was due to Himiko would never have been able to be happy here. Not with the memories that she suffered on these grounds, where Seras had decades of mostly happy memories. Alucard began sinking through the floor. "If you have no other need of me, My Master." He could feel the regret in their link.


	7. Something Old, Something New: Act 7

**A/N:** This story was becoming a bit larger than I first thought it would be as such I will be added a secondary 'title' to these Acts to help break them up a bit more due to the way this story is going. I would apologize but I don't really think anyone who here truly minds too much.

I want to thank a moment to also thank everyone who has stuck this out and have waited for me to get this updated. To those who have saved and favorited, a bit thank you as well as always thank you _Bruja De El Mar Zafiro / Witch Of The Sea Sapphir_ _e_. For your comments and questions. Please enjoy Act 7 and I hope to see you for "Something Old, Something New Act 8!"

* * *

 **-Hellsing - Something Old, Something New: Act 7-**

* * *

It had been several weeks since Alucard had last seen or heard from Himiko. The Cat was useless, no matter what he did he could not see or hear his Seras Victoria. He had been able to see and hear hinted that she was somewhere near Himiko and Iyo. The distance was too far from him to personally to contact the women. It would not have been a problem with Himiko but she had this awful habit since he remained in Hellsing of not replying to him unless it was truly important and him wanting to know where she or Seras was while with Hellsing would not be given to him. As Seras was no longer his fledging, all he could feel when it came to her was that she was still alive and she was out of range for him to connect to mentally. That left him with Schrödinger to contact them.

The Cat refused to help him when it came to Seras as if he thought he had some sort of ownership over his childe. However, he had no issue attempting with the others. When it had come to Himiko she had simply stared at the damn cat blankly before returning back to one of her damn books it had become a game almost after that. Schrödinger trying to gain her attention in any way possible and she simply tuning it out. It would have likely been easier if he had been there in person but it was clear that to her the cat meant little to nothing but that she also did not dislike his presence either. In the end, she had won the game simply because the Cat had grown bored.

What Alucard had personally learned was that there was something on Himiko's mind but what exactly it was she was not sharing with anyone or at least not when Schrödinger was around. Besides he knew very well that she would likely keep her word. After all these years she had not once returned to his side, came to see him when he was traveling and had stopped near the edges of her land. Not without a good reason and there hadn't been one until recently. Though she almost never did leave her own lands. That left Iyo.

Where Himiko was a creature who controlled her emotions for the most part. Iyo was a creature who was controlled by her emotions and the only thing she really cared about was her mother. Alucard knew she would be easy enough to lure out, she had come out once during the years he had served Hellsing. At a time when he making his way with a young Walter to Germany to fight the Nazis. Like then she had not disappointed, she reacted. Sadly it had not been what he had hoped for in the end. Instead, the damn Cat had come into his chambers shortly after she had done something and gotten sick all over his floor, the way he had looked in his eyes made it clear during and after was almost amusing. Until he disappeared and he could feel him within himself and he began to share the same motion sickness enchantment that Iyo had cast upon the Cat. He missed not having the vast knowledge within his head to handle such an easy enchantment which meant he had to ride it out, it had been over 400 years since he had experienced such a thing. forcing him to ride it out. To make matters worse, Ally had learned quickly about his condition and had truly enjoyed spinning his coffin around, chairs, and even the rugs. The matter was made all the worse because his Master seemed to get some sick enjoyment out of it as well and had forbidden him from taken it out on Ally once he was back to normal. As for the Cat, he couldn't exactly kill him not from lack of trying.

' _Do try an focus._ ' Integra's voice almost seemed to echo in his mind. Not having Police Girl, not having all those souls and the Cat not always being around. It was unsettling. He had only gotten over the little issue of motion sickness the other night and to find himself in a meeting in front of the Queen about this little matter of an unknown supernatural creature. The Queen's Table that's what they now called this little gathering, the Council of Twelve and Iscariot working together, though from what he could see it was still a wary peace treaty.

Then there was the fact he could not truly enjoy the beauty that the Queen. When they had last met she had been in her late 60s. It was remarkable how long she was holding onto her life. Humans were truly remarkable in that way but as with all humans when he focuses on just the sound of her heartbeat he knew that it was weak, a year maybe two and her existence would be extinguished. He alone would remain after everyone in this room had died as the only one who would truly be able to remember her beauty. Slowly his eyes trailed towards the future King of England, Crown Prince Albert Hellsing. The teen looked as bored as he himself was feeling. In his time, seeing a boy no more than 14 years of age would not have been uncommon, Alucard knew that times had changed. Now he has seen nothing more than a child, but rather anyone in the room believed it or not he would likely be King by the time he was 16 years old. The boy didn't look anything like a Hellsing, minus the blond hair, his green eyes kept looking wary towards Makube and Heinkel and so he himself found himself looking in the direction of Iscariot.

Heinkel did not have the same vibe as Anderson. It was hard to believe that this young woman had aged like everyone else around him. Her face covered in bandages from the gunshot from The Captain. Even after all these years such things apparently couldn't be corrected or perhaps they simply hadn't bothered to do so. Then there was her arm and foot that he could pick up as being prosthetics. No, in the end, it was more of a surprise she survived and still became their new dog not that she was much of one but they could do worse. The scent of death surrounded her but again compared to decades ago, it was weak as if she had not been able to truly follow her hearts desires and the thought of turning her helping her fall further down into the madness until she either became a monster like himself or killed him was tempting.

Alucard could feel his Master's eyes on him as his grin widen. The discussion, of course, was about the creature that they hadn't been able to track or more correctly couldn't keep a hold on. Whatever it was, fed on all things, no that wasn't exactly true it seemed the only thing that ever survived without being turned inside out were dogs. Cats, birds, humans, ghouls, vampires pretty much anything under the sky was food but dogs. He had not been able to track the creature either and it seemed not only was Hellsing losing soldiers but so was Iscariot and wasn't that why they were here? To try and figure out the problem, to share information?

The room fell silent as the Queen leaned over speaking to one of her bodyguards, Alucard could hear her perfectly clear but there was no need to repeat the words as the bodyguard cleared his throat. "Her Majesty desires to know what it is her people are facing."

Makube beamed a smile, "We have been searching our old records your Majesty for what possible spawn of Satan we are dealing with." Alucard watched as Makube's eyes turned quickly towards the edges of the room as black and red energy soared through the room.

It was only moments after that Alucard noted that Heinkel was drawing a pistol, from there the room itself grew in panic, all but for Heinkel who's face held disgust, Makube who apparently held no weapon outside of the girl herself and master who looked more annoyed than anything. As for himself, he was struggling with the urge to wrap his own shadows around the shadowy figure of his former fledging. To devour her so that she could never run away from him again.

' _No!_ '

Alucard mentally growled at the sound of Schrödinger's voice in his head. He didn't need the boy to tell him that it was madness to think about doing such a thing to her. He knew that he had offered her freedom from him he shouldn't expect her to remain by his side so that he would not walk alone anymore. He had left her alone and had she not found others of their kind? Now she was truly able to walk the night, how could he take that away from her simply because he was still bonded to the Hellsing Bloodline. What were a few more decades with a truly remarkable Hellsing? Even if he did end up bending the knee to her son in name, would it truly be that bad? The mistake had been his own perhaps, to allow himself the illusion, to begin with. Iyo had warned him decades ago that he had to live with his choice, that he had to accept that Himiko could not be by his side while he was tried to their blood. That no one would truly be able to be by his side for the long years ahead of him. Watching that mistake take shape, kneeling before humans like a slave he felt anger once again balling up inside of him but he could not taste any hate coming from her.

' _Calm yourself_ ' Integra voice was like cold water, washing away the hate and anger he began to feed on the energy in the room. The scent of the humans was mostly fear and confusion, but from his childe there was neither. He realized that he couldn't feel her emotions as strong. He slid his mind against hers poking at the edges of her mind. He expected her barriers to be stronger now that she was no longer a fledging but to see that those humans were waiting for anyone to try and sneak into her mind, he didn't catch sight of Pip and these souls were faceless humans to him. Pulling back from her mind he sent his shadows outwards trying to pick up anything but found yet again nothing.

Alucard watched the boy from the corner of his eye. Albert's eyes darting around seeing the guns pointed at the vampire before his eyes harden in an image that reminded him so much of the Queen, it held power but not in the same way as his master's glaze could do. "Stand Down!" He watched one by one as the Round Table and the Bodyguards did as he ordered. The only one that remained with her gun trained on Seras was Heinkel. Alucard watched as his eyes seemed to darken from their normal brilliant green before turning towards Makube.

Integra, "Makube it seems your _pet_ is unable to follow orders." A faint smile as she reached into her coat jacket pulling out a cigar, "Shall I teach you how to control your servant?"

Alucard watched as Makube's face paled. What he found most interesting was how Heinkel's face flushed, how her heart rate raced and her scent. His Master was a powerful creature but to see that someone like Heinkel could be so easily defeated without a real attempt by his master was as amusing as it was disappointing. Heinkel muttered an apology as she put her gun away the whole thing only seemed to make her master Makube snarl and attempt to gain a foothold again. "Smoking is not allowed in these chambers."

Integra, "I haven't asked for a light." She looked towards Seras Victoria, but he didn't miss the way Heinkel's mouth hung slightly for just a moment. "Miss Victoria, what is the meaning of this interruption?"

Seras didn't lift her head as she addressed his master. "Forgive me Sir Hellsing, but I'm afraid I'm simply the messenger."

Alucard found it unsettling. His mind recalling a time when he had been a young man, during the first attempt to reclaim his homeland. Sending a Rider to deliver his words. It was a time when normally one didn't kill the messenger but that was not always the case. Sometimes killing the messenger was simply part of the plans. As she had no master and he did not send her with any message it begs the question who had sent his Police Girl, here. Even if she would not be harmed, not with him here. He sent his mind outward, using his third eye to see around the area for anything that could hint as an enemy but as he suspected there was nothing.

It was possible that the High Council of the Night were on their way but they tended to stay out of mankind's issues. Only Hybrids tended to bother with mankind's issues and only because that was the whole reason for their birth. No demon, monster, or spirit would allow themselves to be caught by humans and those who did tend to be killed or find a way to kill those who chained them. His capture had sent waves of panic and wasn't that part of the reason for his death in the blasted Dracula story? To hide the fact he had truly survived and it wasn't as if Himiko would ever have spoken a word, nor those loyal to her and as for his own childer? They would not dare to cross Himiko should she had found out they dare to speak the truth. Alucard was truly born that night so long ago. They had sent people to kill him, to kill his masters and they had failed. In the end, they simply backed away. Yet, it wasn't unreasonable to believe that after his death 30 years ago that they would think him a fake and send another. Seras while foolish would also not keep it hidden unless she did not know.

Seras took a deep breath as she addressed first the Queen, "Your Majesty."

The Queen held up her hand motioning for her to stand. "Rise, Seras Victoria." Alucard watched as Seras lifted her head beaming a smile toward the elderly woman and a small hint of jealousy struck him. "Speak."

"Yes, Your Majesty," she said standing to her full height, her eyes never leaving the elderly woman. "I have been sent to inform you that Our Mother will be arriving here to..."

Makube hands slammed against the table, cutting Seras' message off. "Do you dare bring Lilith here you demon of hell?"

Alucard couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Lilith, the woman he knew was not old enough she was younger than himself but just as deadly, a true black widow. ' _My, Master. It seems that our houseguest will be making an appearance._ '

Makube eyes turned towards Alucard. "What is so funny, vampire?" he pretended to not hear the Priest, besides only his master could order him to answer and he knew even before Makube had questioned him that Integra would want that answer. She would hold her tongue until she had more information not that he would exactly be willingly giving her what she likely hoped for which was more knowledge about vampire society. Something that he Seras knew better than to give willingly, not even to their once shared Master.

Alucard stared at his Police Girl. There were only three called Mothers by those, not of their own kind and none of his female childer would ever be allowed a seat on the High Council. Not without a true power backing them and that power and of course forcing them to agree upon that matter was easier said than done. Women were called 'mothers' as a way of saying that they weren't truly part of the High Council. They were too weak, they were driven by their emotions and so they tended to be "forgotten" from the gatherings. The High Council would likely never said one of those three here unless it was with the hope of their destruction. Alucard believed that was one of the reasons why Burebista had charged the Varcolac to protect Himiko all those years ago to assure her safety.

Integra, ' _Are you sure?_ '

Alucard eyes turned slightly towards Makube the man finally drawing his own gun as if that would solve the problem or force him to answer his question from earlier. Even if Seras died it would not change the fact that they were coming. Though his master wanted to know if he was sure he thought to the Angelic Mother, Lilith was called such because of her outstanding beauty. A woman with many faces, faces that were always suited towards her tended meal or latest husband. Not exactly a vampire but the manner in which they fed were close enough that they were often mistaken as such. The truth was she was more of a black-widow but what could you expect from a Tepantitla, they were basically spiders in human form. If she had chosen to make an appearance she would have done so by clinging to one of the Round Table members and it would have been them to announce her, not Seras. The second known as the Merciful Mother may have used Seras but Alucard doubted it. While May was anything but merciful she was truly religious in her ways as are all Letum. Honor to them was a sure way to not be hunted and most of all May held a healthy fear for the Hellsing family. Having almost lost her life in an attempt long before they ever caught him. May would not risk herself coming here. That left only one, the Patient Mother.

Himiko adored Seras as much as she had once adored Verona, his oldest fledging. Though many of the females he had turned had been because he had been lured in by them for other needs. There was only a few who he had turned for something other than a lover. Where Seras desire to live had drawn him in Verona had been like most of his female fledglings, a lover to pass the time until he could find his mate. After so many of his female childer attempting to kill him upon releasing them, he held Verona to him, refusing to let her drink his blood. Alucard had need of her, he cared about her and that was something she shared with only two others before his capture. Lucy likely would have been freed from him, he had taken her on a whim and soon after had found himself drawn to Mina. Mina who belongs to another, even now a small part desired the woman he had not been able to claim as his own but he had been denied that desire as well and not just by Abraham but by Himiko herself. Part of him could only guess how pleased she was with herself as she watched Mina struggle with her desire to become immortal but had been marked untouchable with the promise that whoever dare grant that woman her deepest desire of immortality would become her supper for eternally. Alucard had forgiven Himiko but he had never been able to forgive Abraham for taken Mina away from him.

' _I cannot think of who else it could be, My Master._ ' Alucard noted how her eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as if knowing he wasn't exactly being honest but had no proof, even before he had disappeared she allowed him some freedom to his own thoughts. Though in truth he wasn't exactly lying either. He really could not think of anyone else it could be.

Integra leaned back in her chair her unlit cigar twirling in her fingers. "We would get more information if you would stop wagging that gun around like a moron." Makube eyes flashed dangerously and Alucard and Seras both bare their fangs.

Albert cleared his throat "Yes, let us hear what Seras Victoria has to say, she has been a good friend to England and it's Queen." His eyes turning towards his grandmother as she nodded her head, "and it is the Queen's wish to hear the rest of her message." Makube glared at the young man for a moment before flashing a warm smile at him.

"Of course, forgive me. I simply cannot allow the name Our Mother to be used. Perhaps the Hellspawn could use a different phrase?"

Seras' narrowed her eyes towards him before flashing a bright smile of her own, "As I was saying" she said turning back towards the Queen and Prince, " _Our Mother_ " Alurcula couldn't help but grin and he noted that Integra was smirking as well "Queen Himiko has decided that she will be joining your council today, your Majesty," Seras turned towards the table. "As you are struggling with a problem that she believes she can help with."

"Can we trust this... _person_?" Albert paused looking at Alucard. ' _They killed Ally_ ' his eyes soften for a moment ' _Only Seras is worthy to live._ '

Alucard was not surprised by the unspoken thoughts being directed at him. If the boy had proper training, his mind would be hopefully more like Integra and less like Police Girl. Though she had seemed to work on her own mental barriers it also helped that she had those Wild Geese protecting her inner thoughts and her freedom of him. Helped but would not stop him if he truly wanted to get into her head. There were very few with minds that could not be read, Alitos vampires, tended to cause those who read their minds to go insane a fair trade for those who couldn't read another's soul without the additional help of the occult. Everything about their society came with risks and very few knew about those outside their own kind.

Alucard's eyes trailed towards Makube as he flashed a smile towards the young prince. An image of the day Hellsing would fall crossed his mind clear as if he had spoken the mental images out loud. That Iscariot would only be the ones to protect the Crown. He licked his lips as he felt the small rage echoing around the Prince as he smiled towards the Priest.

"Of course not your Highness. They are the Demon Spawn." Makube eyes trailed towards Seras "Even the ones we think we can trust are nothing but creatures that feed upon mankind."

"She is perhaps one of the few creatures of the night to care about you humans." Schrödinger sat on the back of Integra's chair playing with a strain of her hair even as Integra swatted his hand away.

"What are you doing here _Cat_?" Integra didn't look at him even as her eye twitched as the boy rubbed his cheek against hers in pure affection.

Schrödinger "I missed you?" Alucard could feel the urge for Integra to shove him away. The urge to yank the boy off of his Master washed over him, as he recounted the fact that Integra had never been big on being touched. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind did Schrödinger's eyes darted towards him as he leaps away from her.

Landing on the desk he scattered documents and folders placing his hands in his pockets he looked down at the table mindless of the men trying to keep their papers sorted. Reaching over he picked up a photo of one of the women who were inside out in a bubble of slim. He tilted his head slightly, his ear twitching before dropping the photo as he jumped off the table disappearing mid-air and reappearing on the back of the Queen's chair one his arms dangling. The Queen's guard rushed forward but Seras wagged a finger at him, officially stopping their movement with her shadows. Schrödinger ears flatted against his skull as he frowned before sliding off the back of the chair and slinking like a small child who had been caught doing something wrong. He paused midstep and began to grin as he pulled Seras into his embraced nuzzling against her chest. "She's here."

Seras' eyes darted towards the double doors as they swung open Schrödinger pulled away from her side taken several steps back and gave a deep bow of his waist, looking up towards the Queen and Prince. "Please welcome Queen Himiko and her daughter Princess Iyo." His eyes darted back towards the elderly man that stood off to the side holding one of Hellsing's men in by his throat in the air, the man weapon was missing at first glance.

Alucard eyes darted towards Himiko, she was dressed in a white to cyan hanfu. Chinese in tradition and likely chosen for the easy flowing nature that she enjoyed. What would likely throw those looking at her was the oversize kimono jacket of the same colors that fell to the floor. While her long hair was pulled into the sort of hairstyles found in historical Japanese movies with all the hair pieces that created the illusion of a crown. Whatever was going on she was making a show of her position, he knew she was preparing for battle. Moving away from her his eyes fell upon Iyo. Where Himiko was dressed as of something from the heavens Iyo reminded him of the little spirits that were said to run around Japan. She had cut her hair shorter given it a slight bob that flared out around her face. Iyo's face may have been the younger of the two, she was nearly as tall as Himiko. She dressed in a rather simple red kimono that gave her far more freedom of movement with less chance of getting tangled, it was the large yellow obi with its bow in the back that made her seem far less innocent in nature.

"This is the best the human hunters can do?" Iyo voice echoed within the hall as she snapped her fingers and motioned towards Integra. The elderly man flung the human soldier towards Integra hard enough for him to slide across the floor but soft enough that at most he was bruised.

* * *

Albert was unsettled the moment he saw Felin Schrödinger Victoria. The thought that there was an unholy abomination that claimed to care about mankind made him feel sick. His eyes darted towards Seras but with her back turned to him, he wasn't sure what her reaction was to know rather or not there was truth behind Felin's words. Instead, his eyes darted back towards his mother, who he could tell was growing increasingly annoyed with him. Not only that but it seemed almost as if Alucard, her pet vampire was unhappy with the attention being shown towards her.

The thought of when he once had asked his mom about the reason why Seras was so certain, so loyal after all this time for a man who left her. Echoed in his memories. 'He's her Master and Sire and she is his Fledging and Childe. On the day she takes enough of his blood to free herself from her bonds. Then and only then will her true feeling for him will appear.' The single thought that this was what tied Alucard the No-Life King of Vampires to the Hellsing Bloodline. His ancestor must have figured out how to make Dracula into a mindless Fledging. ' _But he allowed Ally to die, just like he did with Mom's uncle._ ' Though it was to save his mother it still meant that he had some sway, some sort of say in who he followed. He shouldn't be able to kill a Hellsing... that was the one thing that the old notes all said. He was tied to the Hellsing family, forced to obey their every order. However, Ally was dead, he would never be tied to him who wasn't a true Hellsing and who was to say he wouldn't kill his so-called master on a whim and free himself? He already escaped, didn't he? Waiting until his mother was old to reappear.

He looked down at his feet, trying to curb the anger was slowly building up even as Felin appeared behind his Grandmother. He watched as his Shadow began to shift and take shape. Two red eyes peeking up at him, eyes he knew once was the same green as his own. The Queen was not fond of her, she had accepted her as _part_ of the family. Extended but not blood. That was always the keywords. She was not an heir for the Crown, no more than he was the true heir for the Hellsing family. They were siblings because they shared the same biological father, a man long dead before their births. Chosen by the Vatican. All so they could be born so their mothers could be together and be accepted. Albert smiled softly before lifting his head at the woman who had just ordered a Hellsing Soldier to be tossed. His eyes darted once more towards Seras, again not able to pick up on anything other than if she was not moving towards either party that there was something he hadn't notice, something he hadn't understood.

Alison slowly pulled herself out from the shadow, her small hand taken his now much larger one. "The soldier is alright." Her eyes looked up towards him and he knew even that she was the stronger of the two of them. She would have made a wonderful Queen, even a perfect Knight but instead, she was a living shadow. A soul with no true body and no true hunger but still he could touch her, talk to her, she learned and mentally grew, her soul aged even if she herself would become ageless. He only wished he could be at her side, always even in death. "You must speak Al, you must not allow the vampires to reign over this chamber," she whispered but they both knew the vampires could hear them though perhaps at most with all the chattering and whispering her words would fall on deaf ears.

Albert licked his lips his eyes darting towards his Grandmother, knowing her voice no longer carried as strongly with a single nod of her head he cleared his throat. Seras's eyes fell upon him a flash of a smile from her and his heart seemed to soar, he loved the woman standing in front of him more and more. Flashing a smile back at her he looked out towards the chambers. "Queen Himiko," the woman with her hair pulled back turned to him and he felt as if someone had just dumped a bucket of ice water on him. His hand held tightly onto his twin sister. The pull of her very being reminded him of Alucard's pull and the thought that if Alucard wasn't wearing his glasses how much weaker how much more power would he feel from him just by looking him in his eyes. ' _The power of an ancient was truly frightening._ ' When she looked towards his sister, he felt her shiver ever so slightly. Albert's eyes turned quickly towards Integra and he felt the calming and commanding force that was their mother. Squeezing his sister's hand once more he looked towards the other vampire. "Princess Iyo."

Iyo had nowhere near the same sort of pull seemed more like Seras, yet even Seras' gaze held warmth, there was no warmth towards him. ' _Heartless creatures.'_ His eyes dropped slightly towards Ally wondering if that what would have been the case for her had she not taken her own life. To not bring shame to the Hellsing name. ' _No Seras isn't like this._ ' But even their mother had said she was different than normal vampires but maybe that was simply because she was a fledgling from one that had been enhanced over the years by the Hellsing family. Feeling Ally squeezing his hand his eyes shot up back towards the two female vampires.

Albert smiled doing his best not to look at the one called Himiko, "It is with great honor that I welcome you on behalf of the Queen, her Majesty, Elizabeth II." He gave a slight bow of his waist and then turned his head with a slight bow towards his Grandmother. The elderly woman sat on her throne, she gave a single nod of her head as she looked out towards them. Both vampires simply stood there for a moment before Iyo leaned towards Himiko. A soft hum echoed around the silent room.

Makube's hands slamming on the table ending the silence at once as he glared at the two females. "Do you have no respect she-demons?" He motioned towards the Queen, "She is your Queen. Lower your heads as your Maker has done." Himiko tilted her head ever so slightly as her eyes roamed over the man standing before her. Slowly she turned her head away as Iyo chuckled softly at how the woman had simply dismissed him. Himiko reached grabbing one of the photos from the pile of the newest knight. Makube reached into his coat pocket, Heinkel's head snapped towards the low growl coming from the elderly guard that had entered the hall with the two women. Himiko set the photo down.

"May want to control your slave, Priest." Her eyes darted towards Heinkel "I would hate to have Alastair kill her." The faintest smile as Alucard chuckled darkly. Makube eye's darted towards Alucard.

"Control your she-demon!" Makube snapped at Alucard before turning towards Integra "Have you no respect, Hellsing?"

Iyo eyes narrowed as Himiko shifted through the papers, the Knight whose papers they were didn't even attempt to stop her. ' _Worthless!_ ' Albert thought as he watched the man showing fear to such a being, not even trying to hide it. That this man was one of the people who protected the realm, would protect England from these monsters, what would they do without a Hellsing to take her place. What was he going to do? His eyes dropping towards his sister, once again the pain of the loss of what her death meant for him, their home, their family seemed to leave a never-ending scar. Her red eyes looked towards him before looking back towards the table.

"Watch Al." She whispered softly towards him. He stared at her in amazement for a moment before turning back to the men and vampires at the table.

Iyo snarled, "How exactly do you expect _him_ or _her_ to control Mother?" She picked at her nails as she looked in the direction of the Queen, "Do you desire to put your Queen in harm's way?" She licked her lips, "I'm sure she would be delicious. Like a fine wine." Himiko's touched the top of Iyo's head.

"We gave our word to Seras Victoria, that we would not harm them." Her silver eyes falling upon Seras who looked up at her for a moment before beaming a smile. "As for what you expect Hellsing to do. It would hurt the No-Life King if I was to kill her." Albert licked his lips as her eyes fell upon his own. This time pitch black, he took a deep breath taken comfort in the fact that she wouldn't do anything due to Alucard being tied to their bloodline. "It would not go well for anyone should she attempt to be like Abraham."

Integra raised an eyebrow at the vampiress, "And what exactly did my ancestor do?"

Alucard, "He was our Master."

Albert looked between the two vampires. Something was missing, some key factor to it all. "If that was the case then how come you aren't still severing the Hellsing family?"

Himiko looked down at the piece of paper in her hand, "Bad Blood is bad blood and I have Bad Blood."

Alucard grin widens and Albert knew deep down there was some sort of answer that was known between the two. There were only two vampire groups that had any real intelligence after turning. That was if you didn't count the FREAKS, born from the Nosferatu vampire. The only one that remained was the Strigoi which were more correctly not even needlessly dead, it was an old word for anything unnatural. Werewolves, spirits, the occult, even vampires. Yet those vampires who fell within were said to have a certain rotten smell of decay and that was not something he was picking up his eyes dropped towards his sister. "Ally?" He tried to keep his voice low in his question and she shook her head no.

"She smells wonderful," Ally said looking at him, her red eyes glowed softly before dying down. Seras' eyes turned to look at the two of them before looking away. "She smells of him..." her eyes moved towards Seras "... but not the same way as you." Seras lowered her eyes given a small nod of her head.

Albert knew that Seras held an unshakeable belief in her Sire, the man who had been her Master even when he was gone for decades. Alucard had left her alone and she had come across others of her kind. Their mother spoke of a Vampiress named Himiko only once and it had been a very quick visit dropping off Lup and Felin into the care of Seras. Something about failing to kill the one and the other being connected to Alucard but they didn't stay within Hellsing. No, both had been put into Seras care and she had more or less taken them elsewhere shortly after Integra had given her orders. They all knew that Seras held a home somewhere else long before his sister and he had been born. They just didn't know where it was, Ally had said she had heard Integra and Seras speaking about it a few times but their mother never asked about its location. It was best it remained hidden from everyone including Integra herself because the future was still unknown. Now, he wondered if the reason was because of Alucard. It wouldn't be easy he knew for him to get the information out of his mother but anyone around her would not stand a chance, including himself.

Integra watched the two vampiresses, "Are you telling me that you broke the chains that bound you to my ancestor?"

Himiko smiled ever so softly and Albert had to admit she was beautiful when she smiled, it reminded him slightly of his mother, the one who should be standing here next to his Grandmother. "It took some time but yes." Her eyes drifted towards Alucard and Albert could see a deep sadness there before setting the paper down, "but that is not why I'm here."

Makube grip tightens around the item in his hand, "You are saying that even the chain monsters can break their bounds. Then there is nothing to assure the safety of mankind, the queen or the very men in this room but God!" he opened up his hand holding out a silver cross. Albert grabbed Seras wrist and pulled her towards him, he knew that she was strong enough to prevent himself from this action but she allowed it as always. Ally snarled softly under her breath it was rather harmless for Shadow Familiars but still stung.

Alucard grinned slipped from his face as he watched the Priest slammed the cross into the side of her face. Albert knew that if his mother had allowed the vampire to put a stop to it, this would never have happened. He watched as six balls of fires seemed to form from behind her, taking the shape of flaming tails making her hair seem almost to whiten as he could hear her nails digging into the table. Iyo hissed but the woman's black eyes looked towards her and she lowered her head, but the room held a heavy pressure that made it hard to breathe it was only his Mother and Grandmother that seemed to almost seem to be unbothered by it all.

Makube, "For I am the servant of God and the messenger of His justice. I shall be the instruments of His divine wrath on Earth. I called upon Him to cleanse His earthly kingdom: bringing ash from the flesh of thine enemies." His eyes widen as he laughed "Praise to the Lord!" Slowly his laughter died as Himiko nails dug into the Priest's wrist causing the cross to loosen from his grip, he could see the fear and confusion etched across his face as Alucard's laughter slowly began to overtake his own, soon followed by the soft giggle of Iyo. Albert looked towards Seras who was simply chewing on her lip looking back towards Himiko as she took the cross in her pair hands. His eyes widen as it dawned on everyone else in the room. There was nothing to hint that she was in pain, no smoke to say she was burning from having the crossed pressed against her skin. Something he knew that even Seras felt when she accidentally touched anything made of silver or had been blessed by the Church. "I call upon Him to cleanse His earthly kingdom: bringing ash from the flesh of thine enemies."

"Seems your God doesn't think of me as an enemy of His." Himiko blue flame-tails slowly began to fade down as she sneered at the object in her hand. The laughter in the room died as she spoke. Makube took a step back from the vampiress as her eyes turned back to silver. Holding her hand out, Iyo reached taken the cross and tilted her head.

"This one might actually hurt _that_ one." Iyo's glanced at Alucard, "Would truly hurt _my_ Imōto." Both women's eyes darken and Albert could see from the corner of his eye Seras blushing softly as she fidgeted. Iyo tossed it towards Integra.

Integra hand stopped it as she lifted it up to examine the item. As the man who had stayed in the background up to that moment moved towards Himiko, taking a knee in front of her "What are your orders for the human, My Queen?"

Himiko eyes turned towards Albert's Grandmother a flash of a smile, that he began to understand quickly was one that showed her amusement even if it warmed up her features. Albert found himself holding his breath as Himiko fingers trailed against the edge of the table, "Seras Victoria, My Child." He caught Alucard scowl as her eyes darted towards him, the smile turning almost into a grin before returning her gaze back towards his Grandmother. "Says that you humans are not the kind to harm the Yōkai without just cause. Is this true?" Queen Elizabeth II unfolded her hands from her lap, placing them on the armrest of her throne. The Queen's head turned to look at Makube and the others in the room before giving a single nod of her head. "Then this is an act of aggression of one of your subjects."

Makube, "We of Iscariot obey a higher power."

Iyo snorted, "And yet your God doesn't seem to see us as his enemy." Her blue eyes falling towards the Cross that was now in Integra's hand. "Or do you stand above him as well?" Makube eyes darting around the Round Table seeing not a single one of the Knights making a move. Iyo and Makube's eyes meet once more and he quickly looked towards Integra as she pushed the silver cross towards him. "Will he save you if I take a little nipple I wonder?" Iyo snaps her teeth as she took a step forward causing him to move back. His hand reaching for the blessed item.

Makube began to smile, causing Iyo to pause in her step but Albert didn't miss the look on Himiko's face, the way her eyes darted around the room rapidly as he spoke. "You defy nature and the Holy Law..." As the Himiko's Guard growled causing Makube to lick his lips.

Albert mentally winced knowing that was likely the same line that had once been told to his mothers when they seek the Church to bless their union. Their love was against nature, against the Holy Law they had said. It didn't matter that others were doing it, the position his Mum held as the Queen's only heir meant that for her to go against the Holy Law was a sin in itself and made her an unclean. They had finally of course given in, but it had taken time.

Makube began to smile, causing Iyo to pause in her step but Albert didn't miss the look on Himiko's face, the way her eyes darted around the room rapidly as he repeated the words. "You defy nature and the Holy Law..."

Albert mentally winced knowing that was likely the same line that had once been told to his mothers when they seek the Church to bless their union. Their love was against nature, against the Holy Law they had said. It didn't matter that others were doing it, the position his Mum held as the Queen's only heir meant that for her to go against the Holy Law was a sin in itself and made her an unclean. They had finally of course given in, but it had taken time.

Makube "...thus you have become unholy abomination, the most unclean."

Alucard laughter once again filled the room, "Yes!" He hissed, "We are the children of the unfaithful, and thus we are cursed and banished to the depths of hell." His shadows began to dance around causing Albert to shiver as he saw the shapes of hounds within multiple eyes within them. "But we defied his command, instead we clawed and climbed to stay within this world."

Integra eye narrowed, "Enough."

Alucard laughter died at once as he seemed to almost pout at her before given a slight bow of his head. "Yes, My Master."

Himiko slowly began to remove her kimono jacket, the man who had not bothered to at all stand since he first knelt forward head shifted his weight his neck cracking slightly as he did so. Iyo eyes darted towards him before looking towards a mother she looked slightly confused as she herself began to look around the room a slow frown playing on her face. "It is as He said." She folded the oversize jacket over her arms, it somehow making her seem smaller. "In the end, we are the first to refuse to simply roll over and die. We had something that we clung too. A wish, a desire so strong that not even death could steal it from us." Her eyes darken as she stared at him, "Well at least for the Originals and Firstlings this is the case."

Makube hands spread out. "You admit that you defy God and his command." The guard muscles began to pop and crack as his body began to shift. Makube took several steps until there were several Knights between him and the three supernatural creatures. Ally turned away from the man rambling on, giving a slight bow of her head as Seras shifted until she was standing in front of Albert, her shadows seemly began to wrap around him making it harder to see what was going on for the young man. The Queen gave a slight nod of her head as Ally sunk into the shadows around her throne, leaving nothing more than red glowing eyes lurking within. "Unholy abomination the only place for you and your kind is Hell!" At one the hall was full of sunlight. Iyo scream was the last thing Albert heard before everything around him went black.

* * *

Himiko wasn't surprised, though what she had suspected would be his likely move was not what she had suspected at all. She expected a fire it was one the best way to destroy many creatures of the night. The destruction of the Queen's windows was not something she suspected and she mentally kicked herself from the thought as she turned on the balls of her feet fluttering open the kimono jacket taken the flames away from her daughter as the large shadow of her Guardian protected them from further damage. The jacket fluttered down over her daughter, covering her from head to toe. The damage would not take as long as it did for her. There was nothing extra holding her back, no circles that had backfired, and while she would be in pain she would be able to return to the shape and form she preferred since her transformation.

' _Have Seras send Felin over, you must return home._ ' Himiko reached into her hair, pulling out a scythe-shaped hair stick. Runes were engraved up and down the metal.

' _Yes, Mother._ ' Iyo's voice was etched in pain. ' _Are... Are you alright?_ '

' _Better than you, my child a little sunlight now is almost harmless.'_ That wasn't exactly the truth, but her abilities to heal herself was greater at the moment now that she wasn't dealing with the backlash. She could feel the doubt in Iyo's mind but pushed her away. Himiko knew that her Guardian, Alastair would not be able to keep the sun from her, but she would have plenty of time to deal with this matter as long as Vlad did not go up against her. If that happened, well she would simply have to kill them all. A slow grin began to form upon her features at the thought of destroying the Hellsing woman and any who would keep her plans for Vlad. The fact that his shadows were dancing and the eyes of hounds made her feel safer knowing that there was at least one Hound within the bunch that would disobey a direct order from Vlad should he be ordered to kill them.

Integra pushed her chair back, "Stand Down, Vampire." Alucard lowered his head but Himiko could tell that there was anger lurking within him. Though if this one was anything like her ancestor, they truly would not understand his moods. Then again, very few even when he had been human understood him or his methods. "Miss Victoria."

Seras snapped to attention and Himiko found herself disgust inside but knew that it would take time for Seras to become her own, to not be a mere puppet of the Hellsing woman. Seras had spent her unlife treating Integra as her Master and she could not deny that she was safer with the Hellsing woman, able to see the world without fear of being hunted, and the child still had so much to learn.

Integra leaned against her cane as she stood up, "Protect my son." Her sharp blue eye focus on Seras, "If any harm comes upon him I will order your destruction."

"Yes... Yes, Sir." Seras' eyes darted towards Himiko, worry etched over her face.

Makube kept backing further out of the way, "Of course Hellsing wouldn't see the bigger picture." The Knights looked towards Integra as they began to follow her lead and rose from the chairs.

"My duty is to the Queen." Her eye fell upon the woman still sitting upon her throne, "And unless she tells me otherwise, you made your own bed." Her good eye looking at the silver cross. "May God's will prevail." Her eye turned towards Heinkel before she turned her back on them moving.

Heinkel moved until she was standing next to Makube. "What are your Orders Chief Makube?"

Felin appeared on the table his legs swinging back and forth as he looked between the two a grin playing across his features as the shadows shifted and moved, shapes of different shape of dogs. Heinkel's eyes followed them for a moment before looking back at Himiko. As long as she stayed within the shadows she would be fine. Alastair stepped forward as she took a step closer to the woman.

' _Stay back and protect my daughter until Felin grabs her._ '

' _My Queen... you must allow me to at least cast my shadow if you insist on fighting._ ' His green eyes turned towards the windows seeing what looked like hounds appearing and disappearing. While it wouldn't be much it would at least dim the force of the sunlight. Himiko would still cook but within her healing abilities. Alastair chuckled. ' _I see. Yes... this will do._ ' He sat down his tail wrapping around the small form huddled under the jacket.

Himiko watched Heinkel as she moved across the room, Makube's eyes held a madness within them. "Kill the abominations!" If Makube's eyes held madness the bandages that wrapped around Heinkel's face as her face twisted into a sort of insanity was far worse.

Heinkel twirled her guns in her hands "Orders heard and accepted, father." If it was possible her voice was rougher in tone. "I am Heinkel Wolfe, I will be sending you to your maker vampire." Himiko tilted her head as she smiled, Heinkel lifted a gun to the side of her head. "Shame really, you are rather cute, like a doll." Heinkel cleared her throat. "How about you take the first swing" Heinkel grinned "Let's get a taste of your strength."

Himiko hummed softly as she bit down on her lip, twirling the hair stick in her hand and before giving it a bloody kiss. "How kind of you, child." The kiss activating the runes etched across the metal. Heinkel raised an eyebrow as she hummed softly as it grew in length until she was holding a Reaper Scythe, black metal with crystals all covered within runes. "I am the Child of the Kitsune, I was never truly human. It will be fascinating to see where one such as myself belongs." Lifting scythe she stepped forward. "Though you are about to be truly disappointed I'm afraid."

Heinkel dropped her gun to her side as Himiko stepped outside of the shadow being cast by Alistar. She stopped taking a deep breath, as she could feel her flesh begin to slowly cook under the sunlight. She could feel several eyes upon her. When she opened her eyes she saw the look of disappointment in Heinkel's eyes looked down at Himiko's feet shadows were wrapping around her but jumping back away before truly touching her. Heinkel rose her gun firing several shots at Seras' heart and head. "Stay out of this!"

Seras' shadows shifted quickly around her, one not fully taking on its humanoid form absorbing the bullets and shots. The man moaned in pained as they reached inside of themselves and pulled out the silver bullets with small crosses engraved on them, dropping them onto the floor at their feet. Reaching from within the shadow pool he pulls out an Australian slouch hat dusting it off before placing it on top of his head. Himiko watched as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes. Heinkel sneered at the man still have within a shadow pool. "Shouldn't be picking on the petite mademoiselle, that ma chere happens to be rather fond of."

Himiko lowered her eyes slightly, "Trust in Van Helsing."

Alucard ' _You despised him._ '

' _Yes..._ ' she hissed in reply as she watched red glowing eyes dancing around the edges of the room. ' _however, he was ahead of his time. Most of all... Seras Victoria holds high respect for the family of your Master._ '

Heinkel's turned towards her a grin planted on her face. "Enough! That Bitch made your move for you!" pulling the trigger on both of her guns at her.

Himiko swung her scythe blocking the worse of the bullets that would truly be harmful in a deadly dance, paying little attention to the damage being done to herself. All that matter was that her daughter would not take further damage. Though she knew that Alistar would protect her even he could do little against silver and while for them to die for her was a worthy and good death. She could not bear any further loss so soon after that woman brought those creatures into her lands for Vulcan. Though at the same time it would give her time to come up with a way to deal with that matter as well.

' _My Queen._ ' Alastair's rose from where he had been sitting guard over Iyo. ' _Your daughter has returned home with the cat. What are your orders._ ' His shadow once again covering her, easing the cooking feeling from the sunlight. She let out a soft sigh as her eyes turned towards the Queen who still sat upon her throne, doing nothing to stop the act.

' _Kill the Queen._ ' Not that she truly cared if the woman died but if she was like other human rulers, once their own life was in danger then they would act. A slow grin began to play across her lips. ' _No, better yet, let us claim her for our own._ '

Alastair gave a slight bow of his head as he darted across the hall towards the Queen. Himiko twirled towards Heinkel, swinging the scythe towards the woman's neck. Heinkel rose her arm, the metal against metal leaving small sparks as Himiko was flung back. "Is that all you have?" Himiko twisted as another bullet found a place in her shoulder she wanted to grab at the wound but knew that any sign of weakness was not allowed. Wasn't that what Burebista had always told her, to never let the enemy know how much pain you were in? Had she not been taught that from a very young age, to keep her face as blank as possible. To seal away her heart, she wanted to laugh at the very thought of it, as the madness began to grasp her mind. Twirling the weapon in her hand she lunged forward just as she heard Alastair yelp in pain her scythe sticking out of Heinkel's chest.

Heinkel looked down at the blade, coughing blood as she wrapped her hand around the blade trying to pull herself free but with the curve of the blade prevented that. Jerking forward Himiko was pulled along, not having the same strength Heinkel laughed as she spat blood. Himiko eyes darted towards Alastair as he snarled at Alucard who was holding a gun at him. "What are you gonna do now?" Himiko stood straight allowing releasing the scythe and turned towards Alucard. She could not ask Seras to go against the male, no more would Seras go against the Hellsing woman. No, even from here Himiko could see the conflicting feelings etched over her face. It was clear that Seras wanted to help Alastair but not wanting to go against her Sire, just as she knew that Seras would not want any harm to happen to the Queen herself.

Himiko snapped her fangs, the sound drawing both vampires attentions to her, Seras baring her neck without truly understanding that she was doing so. Alucard grin only widen. "Something the matter little one?"

Himiko stared at him for a moment tsk as she looked towards his master. It didn't matter what Alucard truly wanted or didn't want to do. He would listen to his master, he had no choice. If Integra Hellsing ordered him to kill her he would do so or at least attempt to do so. Pretending that he didn't speak at all address the only one that truly mattered at the moment, "Tell your pet to lower his gun."

Integra icy blue eye looked her over carefully, the bleeding wounds with their unseen silver keeping her from allowing them to heal. The cooking flesh from the sunlight, not that the Hunter would be able to notice that she was using her stored energy to keep it from getting any worse, but even that would only last so long. Himiko knew she would need to hide away otherwise what she needed to do next would be pointless this whole thing was already looking pointless. ' _Trust the humans_ ' she mentally sneered at the thought. When had humans ever truly been trustworthy, even when she had been Queen, highly respected in the East many had attempted to take her life, including her own daughter all because of what she was. A female with power, unnatural, the list went on. Integra looked back at her face, which Himiko had to give the woman credit, she doubted that she was pleasing to the eye at the moment.

"You first." Integra cast a look towards the gray wolf.

Himiko hummed softly as she reached down grabbing the handle of her scythe from Heinkel who laid within a pool of her own blood. Trailing her own blood down the handle "Elefthérosi." The runes upon the scythe once again began to glow softly until it was once more nothing more than a hair stick which she replaced within her hair. Himiko knew that Integra was waiting for a verbal answer, but at least at the moment, Alucard was doing nothing more than keeping Alastair from the Queen. ' _Will you die for me?_ '

' _Yes, my Queen._ ' Alastair's voice rung nothing but true.

Himiko turned away from the fallen Heinkel looking at Alucard. "You have your orders." Alucard raised an eyebrow, his grin dropping as the lycan lunged towards the Queen. He fired a single shot at the lycan. The bullet tore through the right side of his chest taken his right front leg with him. Blood dripping from the gaping wound as the wolf's breathing echoed the pain he was in.

Seras rushed forward towards Himiko grasping her shoulders. "Why?!"

Himiko touched the side of Seras face ever so gently causing the young vampiress to shake all the more. "Will you die for me?"

Seras opened her mouth shutting it once as she closed her eyes "I... I..." she lowered her head before shaking her head no. "I must live..." Her eyes darted towards Alucard before looking quickly away. ' _I must only die for the right reason, that's what he would want from me._ '

Himiko leaned forward a soft smile on her face, "Wonderful." She spoke softly into her mind ' _Do you trust me?_ ' Seras nodded her head as Himiko's nails grew in length. ' _This will hurt._ ' Himiko's pierced the young vampiress in the stomach. Seras' eyes widen in shock and pain. Himiko watched as Alucard turned away her scream echoed within the room moments before she felt the bullet enter the back of her head.

* * *

Makube watched from within the edges of the room. It seemed that he had been forgotten, or mostly forgotten. Every now and against he could swear from the corner of his vision he would see a large black dog hiding within the shadows, or red eyes glowing within the shadows. The moment that he would turn to look they weren't there as if the shadows were simply playing tricks on him. Everything had been going beautiful to him up until the point where Heinkel fell, he knew of course that some vampires were harder to kill. More so if they already had skills or were being taught. Was not Seras Victoria, childe of Alucard proof of that? Plus this Himiko seemed to have some sort of connection to the Abraham Van Helsing who knew what that meant in the long run. He would have to see if there was any other information about the female in the Vatican records.

Integra knew she should have better control over her emotions, there were so few times where her emotions controlled her action. Her first true loss of control had been when Seras Victoria had fallen into a state bloodlust, for someone who didn't like being touched, didn't like to show any sign of weakness. Fear had wrapped around her mind. In her mind Himiko had snapped, she had allowed her own man to die and now she was going to have _her_ Seras Victoria die. The vampire who had become more like a younger sister, a dear friend, someone she trusted more than even Alucard, more than she had come to trust Walter. It had been with her support she had allowed herself to fall in love with her wife, to fight for the children that she wanted. It was with her at her side she grieved the lost her daughter's life, though in some small way she was not dead it had still been a blow, and then the lost of her wife that followed some years later. So seeing her dripping in blood, her face in pain she had reacted without thinking much like she had done the first time. She put a bullet into the vampiress head, ending her life and went to Seras side, her head snapping only when she heard her son's voice, the boy rushing towards them both.

Alastair lifted his head as he watched as Alucard turned away from Himiko stabbing his childe. Even if he cared about the little female, it did not surprise him to see the vampire king turn his eyes. It would not have been the first childe of his to be killed by Himiko. No more than he would have been the first Wolf to die at the hands of the vampire. It was well known in their history that the two were so closely tied together and it was believed that should Burebista had not died that the three supernatural beings would be unstoppable. A reasonable thing, something truly fearful for those who dare stand against them. He chuckled as he felt Alucard's eyes upon him, he opened one of his eyes. ' _It was all as she plans, wasn't it, My Lord?_ ' He bared his teeth as he grinned wolfishly at the vampire. ' _She wanted her to act and now look..._ ' his head turned slightly. ' _What will you do with your master trapped, her son full of fear for his mother and the vampire that they love?_ '

Heinkel placed a hand against her chest as she slowly rolled over, it was almost like her chest was burning. No, it was more than that, there was something off, something that felt out of place. Her eyes darted around the room seeing Himiko with her head basically blown off. "No," she snarled. Heinkel tore at her bandages revealing the disfigure features of her face. The man who had been like a father to her, who had given her a reason in life, a man she respected had used Helena's Nail all to defeat Alucard, a true monster. While he had not been able to defeat Alucard in the end, he had weakened him surely and for the last three decades, she had believed that Alucard was truly dead. Yumie's death had again been the result of Hellsing in her eyes. Walter may have switched sides but that didn't change that he was a part of Hellsing. Yumie had lost herself and had died by Walter's hand.

Himiko fingers twitched as she felt her body repairing the damage, the coolness of a certain hound almost caused her to sigh in relief. Sitting up she ran a hand down the side of her face, a smile full of insanity twisted her features unnaturally even as Seras' eyes widen in surprise. Even as the young man kneeling in front Seras his face twisted with fear and worry. It was almost sweet how the human cared so much for the female, almost reminded her of her own past with Iyo. Almost made her pause in her next step but there was no time. Himiko had to end this now, she wrapped her arms around Hellsing twisted ever so slightly so that her nails were trailing down the woman's neck. The confusion that echoed in Seras's eyes even as she pulled the young man behind her. Not that she had any plan to harm the boy. Himiko leaned her face against Integra "You missed" she hissed softly "But you did well." She lifted her eyes towards the Queen upon her throne "Time for you to give your orders."

Integra closed her eyes, everything inside of her said she should have known. Ancient vampires, in general, weren't easy to kill, but any vampire that had once belonged her ancestor, would not be so easily killed. Weaker vampires turned to ash at a quicker rate than older ones, which was why even Alexander Anderson who had believed he had taken down Alucard hadn't thought twice about him not turning to ash. ' _You knew._ '

Alucard, ' _That you didn't kill her?_ ' Integra's eyebrow twitched as she could hear the grin in his voice. ' _Of course, My Master._ '

The historical records about Alucard did hint that there were others that they started those experiments on. What if she had been truly mistaken and it had just been this one woman. Those experiments to give Dracula himself the enhancements it was made sense that she would be gain some of the enhancements herself. ' _Damn it._ ' The thought that there was another like him never crossed her mind, he was their masterpiece what the hell did that make her?

' _She is a beautiful failed masterpiece, my Master._ '

Integra opened her eyes looking in the direction of Alcuard. Feeling the nails poke lower down her neck, near her chest.

Himiko nails trail down the suit jacket popping one of the buttons. "Well?"

Integra "I refuse."

Himiko ran a clawed hand through Integra's hair, "I was not addressing to you, Hellsing."

Seras' eyes took in the sight around her. As happy as she was to see Himiko alive she also hated the fact that Integra was being used a bargaining piece. A piece that was likely supposed to be Queen Elizabeth II herself. As long as the Queen remained silent she knew first hand that Iscariot would not stop. Looking at her open gut wound she began to understand something else, Himiko had missed everything that would take any real time to heal. It looked worse than anything, a few blood packs would replace that, she mentally groaned at the thought of having to replace the blood but she understood. No way would Seras had dropped her shadows that were protecting Al, not when Integra had requested that she keep the boy out of harm's way. Something she would have done willingly, even at the cost of her own life. It was something worth protecting. Standing at her full fight she closed her eyes trying to will the blood to stop as she took a deep breath, ' _I trust her.._.' she took a step towards the throne. Leaving Albert without any true protection but it was as Seras believed, Himiko made no move towards the boy. Taken a deep breath she knelt once more to the Queen. Himiko would never lower her head, Alucard only did because he was ordered to do so. "Please your Majesty. Our Mother... she was wronged and you did nothing to correct the behavior, you can correct it now. Make things right." Seras licked her lips sure now that her next words were a lie. Praying she was not mistaken, she looked up at the Queen, "and not let his Highness watch the death of his mother."

Queen Elizabeth II slowly rose from her throne as she looked out from the veil. A deep frown etching her face as she thought about her own father, what he had done to keep the peace, what her great grandfather had done to keep the peace. Her eyes took in Alucard knowing how dangerous he was, how alluring he could be. When she had been about Albert's age she had a crush that had lasted several years, until she learned exactly who he was upon. Even now she ha a soft spot for the ancient vampire, but she was no longer a foolish child. He respected her only because she had proven herself had she ever shown a sign of weakness, there would be no kindness in his face, in his actions. "She tried to kill her Queen."

Himiko eyes darken in their silver tone "I have no Queen. I'm not British born, nor Human to begin with."

Elizabeth stared down at her the vampiress, knowing full well if she did not have her face hidden that her face would give away the fear that was crawling under her skin, it was bad enough she could not control her racing heart. "I am still Queen of England."

"Yes, Queen by blood alone. Where I became Queen of the Alitos and Varcolac. " Her nails pricked herself and drew upon Ingtera flesh rune circle, "Though in fairness I can simply bind this one to my blood become Master of the Master. Force her to order the destruction of you all."

Integra was growing tired of this whole matter, being used as a bargaining chip. "Just get it over with." Himiko tapped her lips the vampiress blood tracing around the edges. She understood at once she was being told to not speak.

' _Do not speak My Master, I would hate for you to lose the sound of your voice._ '

Elizabeth closed her eyes not wanting to see the fear in young Albert's eyes. If the death of his last living parent was not all that bad, but to watch the woman be forced into slavery, to not be able to do nothing about it? Could she risk it? To claim it a bluff?

Alucard stepped behind the elderly woman as he leaned down she fought against the shiver of his voice, "Marvelous creature is she not? Our Master didn't understand what he had when she appeared in front of him." Elizabeth felt her heart calming as she tilted her neck towards the creature. "She freed herself from his chains, I have perfect faith that she could chain My Master."

Elizabeth took a deep breath wanting to pull away from the vampire but knowing that would only show her discomfort. Something she could not allow focusing on Himiko once more trying to not pay attention to the hopeful eyes of Albert. "What is it that you wish to bring peace between us?"

"To borrow the Hound of Hellsing to start with." Himiko eyes turned her eyes towards Alastair for a moment before looking back towards the woman. "And the Priest's life."

Elizabeth follows her gaze for a moment before looking back towards Alucard. "The werewolf, is he dying?"

Alucard lip curled, he knew very well that she was trying to put distance between them. Stepping out from behind her he looked toward his Integra. "My Master's orders were to allow no harm to come to you." It didn't exactly answer the question. He moved so he was standing in front of Seras who was still on a knee like a good little soldier. ' _Nearly perfect,_ ' he stopped himself from touching her, disgusting even at the thought he wanted to do so with such a weak vampiress who left him. Though he couldn't help but admire how she understood the cards that were being played without instructions she was coming a long way.

Elizabeth closed her eyes trying to think of what reason for someone as powerful as this vampiress seemed to be that she would need to have Alucard at her side. "Why do you need him?"

Himiko stared at her the slight smile on her face, "Why of course it's to protect your people. I know what it is that has been feeding upon them."

Seras face light up as she looked at Himiko and Integra. Her face said everything and Integra sigh heavily. Based on the way she was acting she was sure that Seras would be jumping up and down. If not throwing her arms around her. It was only her training as a soldier and a cop prior that kept her from doing just that. Integra could almost see Himiko's features softening. The vampiress if anything else was more of an Ice Queen than even her but that only because they hid their emotions. Integra looked towards the Grey Wolf thinking of him as one of her own men, she could almost be sure that if there was a small part of her that was worried about him. Wanting to get him the aid to assure his survival. Integra tilted her head to look at the vampiress with her good eye, "What would you get out of it?"

Himiko, "No more than land, no less than help should I require it. Do we have an agreement? As for the use of your vampire and the flesh, that is what is owed for allowing the insult."

Queen Elizabeth squeezed her eyes tight, she could not, would not allow the death of the Priest in her Court. "I will grant your request, on one condition that you kill none within this room. If you agree to this then I believe we can reach an agreement."

Himiko hummed softly as she smeared the blood on Integra's face "This is acceptable."

Integra turned to take her in for a moment before looking towards her Queen and crossing an arm of her chest. ' _She never planned to harm the Queen did she?_ '

' _I cannot say. Her mind is... difficult for me to read_.' Alucard moved towards Integra his gloved fingers trailing across the blood pulling it into himself as he closed his eyes, it was almost a drug in and of itself. His eyes glowing red as Heinkel rushed towards Himiko, even as his shadows bubbled around her he couldn't help but grin as the Paladin's arm was torn off and throw across the room towards Alaistar.

Integra watched as Himiko turned to look at the Baskerville he lowered his head as she reached up and Integra's breath caught. Himiko's smile was almost angelic in the way it was innocent. It was as her wife once said, it is small moments where you can see one's soul. Apparently, Integra had the same sort of smile according to her. Perhaps it was only more magical in women who had no choice but to be strong in the face of a man's world and if she was as old as she claimed, then these sort of moments were likely rare after all these years. Though the image was clearly ruined by the hellhound. ' _Damn Vampires_ ' it was getting harder to think of them as soulless heartless creatures.

* * *

Integra sat behind her desk her pen tapping on the desk the sun had set several hours ago but Himiko had insisted that her child would need time to heal. Of course, she did this while waving Makube's arm back and forth while the Priest was screaming in pain. Queen Elizabeth II had likely paled. It had been bad when the arm from Baskerville went flying in the air. Alucard laughter had echoed within the hall but as it had been pointed out by Pip of all people. Himiko hadn't killed anyone in the room. She had then knelt down, drawing within the blood of her fallen soldier, Seras running to pick up his arm before the three of them sank into the floor. Integra hadn't been able to see the pattern that she had made to transport them due to Baskerville digging at the floor, tearing it up. Even if she had wanted to attempt to put the pieces together, Alucard had seemed to take it upon himself not to waste the spilled blood and absorb it into himself.

"Alucard..." she was sure he had done it on purpose, to hide the knowledge. Her eye twitched in annoyance at the very thought as Michael pour her a cup of tea, sighing heavily she felt a migraine coming on. She almost forgot about how much of a pain he could be, Seras had been so much easier going. She watched as the pour of shadows began to take form until the vampire himself was standing in her office.

"My Master, she is here."

Integra had so little information about the vampiress what information she did have came from Seras. She didn't exactly hate humans, but she was not fond of them either, to the World of Night her home was a sort of Switzerland. A place where those who walked the night could find a place to rest, to hide from hunters. There were rules, guidelines that were to be obeyed at all cost. The humans who lived within her lands were off limit if they were a child, they weren't to for the most part not kill the elderly. Humans should be picked and fed upon carefully and only as needed. Criminals tended to be fair game and the crime didn't seem to matter from what Integra could tell. While children were not allowed to be hunted by her people at any time, the rest was fair game, those that broke this law were tormented until their deaths. The issue was that what was a child to her didn't seem to be the case for her, no to this creature it seemed at about the age of ten one became fair game. Her son was fair game for her kind, for those who served her and that worried her.

"How did she free herself from Abraham Van Helsing?"

Alucard stared at her through his glasses before looking up at the portrait of her ancestor. "Willpower." It wasn't exactly the truth but it wasn't exactly a lie either it had been her willpower that had free her but she had only allowed herself to be chain by the man for his sake. To assure his survival and when they had finally created the perfect tool, they had used him and they had used her in other ways. It had taken time, to much time to free herself from her bonds but she had figured it out, the fact they were different kinds of vampires had been the key in the end. The ritual was for a Nosferatu and she was not one... and once she had that figured out it had been only a matter of time. The look on Integra's face was clear, she didn't believe it was as simple as that and he grinned at her as he looked over his frames. "A slave has this nasty habit of biting their master's hands more so when the slave has far more understanding of the Occult."

Himiko "Come now be honest, it's because bad Blood is bad Blood." Alucard grinned as he watched Himiko's form take full shape from the door, Michael jumping slightly as he looked at her. His eyes darting towards Integra before taken his place at her side.

Integra took in the sight of Himiko, she was dressed in a dark green sleeveless dress that flowed around her when she walked. She wondered slightly if one Lycan would be there but instead, the head of Iyo popped through the door as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Can't believe we are here..." the girl was dressed much the same as she had been earlier but it was missing the flare that it once held.

Integra looked her over carefully noting that her skin was redder. Though she was wearing gloves and white tights, where prior she had not worn either. "You seem to be healing nicely."

Iyo narrowed her eyes as she looked at the woman. "Of course, we are vampires." Her eyes darted towards Himiko before snarled under her breath, "Thank you." The tone said she was anything but thankful "I have wonderful storage of energy. Plus that Priest tasted wonderful." She placed her hands behind her back as she leaned back on her heels "But if you are really worried perhaps you will give me a little nibble?"

Alucard bared his fangs and she hissed back at him but with most vampires, she finally tilted her neck in submission though the look on her face said it was far from the truth. Integra knew that Seras apparently wouldn't be returning tonight, not that she expected her to do so. The fact that she even was there in the same room with Alucard today at all, was a true surprise. Deep down Integra knew it was because she was still hurting inside, but she hoped that they would make up before her death, which at this point might be sooner than later. She always figured that Alucard would send her to an early grave but it did warm her heart to know that the reaction to the child-vampire was for the respect he held for her.

Integra pretended that she didn't hear her comment, the matter had been settled between the vampires. Turning her eye towards Himiko she got down to business. "You said you knew what was causing this?" Michael reached over the desk pulling out one of the photos of what had once been a human being trapped within some sort of slime, he held it out towards Himiko who stared down at the image.

"Yes."

Time began to click away on the clock and Integra was finding it harder to not be bothered at the lack of further information. To make matters worse, Alucard simply stood there with his shit eating grin on his face, clearly enjoying her stewing in her own exasperation. The small vampire stared at the image of her ancestor, though she couldn't read her expressionless face she was sure that the little vampire was displeased by the images of Hellsing family. Even her own Uncle who tried to kill her had a place among them but no one needed to know the truth. The illusion that such a thing never happened was important when running such an organization such as there's. "Would you care to explain?"

Himiko's eyes turned towards her. It was trouble bothersome how unnatural they looked, red was unnatural but the silver somehow seemed to glow in the light. "Have you killed any more innocent childer?"

Integra, "We do not hunt the innocent."

Himiko turned her eyes from the woman, "It is not the fault of the childe if the sire does not see to their education. What is worse is that you do not even see that your ancestors and your actions that resulted in the Last Battalion." she hummed softly for a moment "but I suppose some things would never have come to be, had he not chained him to your bloodline. Everything has a cost..."

Integra reached for one of her cigars as Michael stepped forward to light it for her. "What was the cost of turning that child?"

Iyo blue eyes sparkled with amusement, "I'm not a child."

Integra "How old were you when you were changed? 10? 12?"

Iyo smile shark teeth at her, "I died when I was 83 years old."

Integra knew that they could shapeshift but to think that Iyo chose to look as an enteral child, something Alucard apparently only did to comfort Walter as a boy. Troubled her, "Why?"

Iyo "I was 13 when I was chosen to become Queen. I like this age, even if I'm weaker in this form."

Integra eyes turned towards Himiko wondering exactly how old she was upon her death, "I was twenty-two winters," Her eyes turned towards her. "My form is that of when I was seventeen winters... I'm afraid I do not have the same age range."

Integra knew that Seras hadn't yet figured out how to change her shape or age, perhaps it was something to do with the age of their death. Making a mental note to dig up some information about the subject. "I didn't ask."

Himiko "No, but it was there in your thoughts." Integra hadn't felt her skidding across her mind and wondered if perhaps her walls were not nearly as strong anymore. "They are fine..." Integra eyebrow twitched slightly, "I cannot read minds, speak telepathy, yes... but my skills are elsewhere." She looked around the office as Alucard shadows began to shift and take shape until there was a throne made of his shadows sitting in the middle of the room. For a moment she expected a smile to appear but she saw nothing as the little vampire sat upon the throne of shadows. "Now that he has arrived, shall we get down to business, shall we?"

Integra raised an eyebrow, wondering who this 'he' was when a book flew through the door much in the same manner than the vampires seemed to like to travel, flying around the room it stopped snapping its pages at Alcuard who growled "Solomon."


End file.
